The Homecoming
by OHGinnyfan
Summary: A sequel to “Letters from Ginny” and “Letters from Harry” dealing with life after Harry’s captivity
1. Prologue

**The Homecoming**

**By OHGinnyfan**

This is a continuation of "Letters From Ginny" and "Letters From Harry".  You should read both of those pieces first before beginning this one.  

_A/N: of course the characters are not mine, they belong to JK Rowling.  A great big thank you to her for creating such a great world to play in. The prologue is set the day before Harry leaves. _

**Prologue**

29 September 

"Ginny, I'm home!" Harry yelled as he walked through the living room, looking for his wife.

"I'm in here, Love!" Ginny called from the kitchen. "You're home early!"

Harry walked into the kitchen of their cottage home and leaned against the door frame, taking in the sight of his wife of five years.  She was a beautiful woman with long, flowing red hair that was currently tied back in a hair ribbon, and large, lovely brown eyes.  Her eyes were one of his favourite features.  They were always very soulful and expressive.  She was currently cutting up vegetables for their dinner that evening.  He walked over to her, and kissed her on the cheek.

Ginny looked up, smiled, and asked, "What's up?  Why are you home so early?"

"What?  Can't I come home early to enjoy the company of my lovely, pregnant wife?"  

Ginny, who was currently twelve weeks pregnant with their first child, laughed.  "That would be wonderful, _if_ it were true.  Now tell me, what is the _real reason you're home so early?"_

"Well…I-have-to-go-out-on-assignment-again," Harry mumbled and looked at his feet.

Ginny looked up again at Harry.  Did he just say what she thought he said?  He has to go out on assignment, _again?  "Harry," Ginny began slowly, in order to keep her temper in check.  "Did I hear you correctly?  You have to go on assignment __again?"_

Harry looked up and nodded.  His green eyes were full of sadness.  He didn't want to go any more than Ginny wanted him to.  Truth be told, Harry was tired of going out in the field.  He wanted nothing more than to be able to come home every night to his wife and soon-to-be child, and live a quiet existence.  But trouble seemed to follow Harry, and until all the Death Eaters were arrested, he and Ginny would probably never have a quiet existence.

"Harry, you just got back from a month-long assignment, two weeks ago.  What is the Ministry playing at?  Are you the _only Auror they can send out on assignment?"_

Harry sighed.  He knew his news wouldn't go over well with Ginny.  And frankly, he didn't know what to say to her to make it any better.  He didn't want to go, and that made coming up with reasons for this trip even harder.

"Do you know where you're going, or how long you'll be gone?  No, wait, I forgot.  We're talking about the Ministry here.  They haven't told you anything, have they?"  Ginny's temper was definitely showing, and although she wasn't directly angry at Harry, it was hard for her not to let it out.

"Nope, not a word.  I'm hoping that this trip is no longer than a month though."  Harry turned her away from the counter before gathering her up in his arms and kissing her gently on the lips.  "You know, Gin," he whispered in her ear, "I don't _want_ to go.  I don't want to leave you, especially in your condition. 

Ginny looked up into his eyes and could tell just by looking at him what he said was true.  She sighed.  "I know, I know.  You never do get a choice in this matter, do you?  When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow.  Early—about half past five.

"Really?  So soon?"  Ginny's voice was now sad.  She hated it when Harry was gone, and she hated it even more now that she was pregnant.  She wanted Harry _home_ with her, helping her get through this awful morning sickness that lasted all day and the exhaustion that never let up.

Harry nodded.  "We have tonight, though.  Why don't we make the most of it, after we eat?"

"And just what do you have in mind, Mr. Potter?" Ginny said, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, Mrs. Potter, let's eat, and you _will find out."_

*************************

Their last night together was spent in each other's arms, enjoying the passion they so often shared.  They wanted this night to be memorable for both of them, in order to get through the time they'd be apart.  Harry held Ginny tight, while she cried at the thought of him leaving.  Ever since she'd found out she was pregnant, she had been much more emotional.  He quieted her sobs with gentle, calming words, and applied kisses to her temple.  He rubbed her back, and as it was his custom, he rubbed her stomach.  He spoke softly to her belly, so that the baby would hear his voice before he left.  They spent most of the night awake, until Harry rose at half past four to shower and pack his things.  Ginny pulled on her dressing gown when it was time for him to go, and walked him downstairs to their living room.

Harry pulled her close and whispered, "Gin, I love you; you know that.  I'll miss you more than anything."

Tears began to well up in Ginny's eyes again and spill down her cheeks.  "I know, Harry," she choked out, "I know.  I love you too, and I'll miss you terribly."

"Be careful, Gin.  Don't go anywhere alone, and have people here to visit as much as possible.  I'd feel a lot better knowing that your family was keeping an eye on you."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," Ginny said.  "I'm sure the boys will keep careful watch over me, and when they aren't here, I am sure Mum and Dad will be.  Don't worry.  _We'll_ be just fine."  Ginny rubbed her still flat stomach as she spoke.

Harry leaned down to her belly and stroked it with his hands.  "Good-bye Little One.  I'll be back soon.  Mummy will take good care of you while I'm gone.  I love you and your Mummy very much."

Harry kissed her stomach and straightened back up.  Ginny smiled and placed her hands around his neck.  As she was playing with his hair, she said, "You know I'll write letters."

"You know you can't send them."

"I know, but they'll be here waiting for you when you get back.  It'll be sort of a pregnancy diary for you to read."

"That'll give me something to look forward while I'm gone.  Well, that and seeing you again.  I'll try to write to you, too, if I have time."

"I know you'll try." Ginny paused and looked Harry directly in the eye.  "Harry, be careful.  I know you can take care of yourself, but for pity's sake, be careful.  I want you to come back in one piece.  _No, I __need you to come back in one piece_

"I promise, Sweetheart; I'll be careful.  I'd better go."

Harry leaned down and gave his wife one last hug and kiss before he walked out their door and apparated to the Ministry of Magic in London.

As tears continued to roll down her face, Ginny watched him leave the house and disappear.  She turned and went upstairs to begin her time without her beloved husband.

**************************************

_Please read and review.  I am new at this, and need all the feedback I can get._

_A/N:  A huge thank you to my pre-betas Jen and Julie, and to Julie for being my official beta, in addition to pre-betaing.  These two ladies have been a god-send to this writer, who hadn't written anything creatively for over twenty years.  They have definitely helped me improve my grammar and sentence structure, in addition to teaching me a thing or two about quotation marks._


	2. The Arrival

**The Homecoming**

_A/N:  Again, the characters are not mine, they belong to JK Rowling.  The setting is my creation.  _

**Chapter 1**

**The Arrival**

7 March

A sharp rap at the front door forced the very pregnant woman of the house to rise from her chair by the window, where she'd been sitting and reading.  Ginny Potter picked up her wand from the table that sat beside her chair and cautiously approached the door.  She was currently home alone; her best friend and sister-in-law, Hermione, had spent most of the afternoon with her, but needed to run to the grocers.  Ginny's husband of almost six years had gone out on an assignment as an Auror six months prior, and hadn't been able to come home yet.  Even though Voldemort had been defeated almost seven years ago, most witches and wizards were still very cautious due to the fact that there continued to be Death Eaters lurking about.  Ginny was most certainly a target, because she was married to the wizard who defeated the Dark Lord.  Harry was considered one of the most famous and powerful wizards in Britain, and he and his wife were constantly vigilant to the dangers of dark magic.  Since Harry had left in September, Ginny had very rarely been alone.  Family members took turns being with her, in case there was an attack on her house.  Wards had been set up for her protection, but very powerful wizards would be able to break them down.

Ginny wasn't expecting any company, so the knock at the door took her quite by surprise.

"Who is it?"  Ginny called out through the closed door.

"Christopher O'Connor and Michael Jones of the Auror Division of the Ministry of Magic.  We're here on official business."

"Who are you looking for?" Ginny asked warily.

"We're here to see Mrs. Potter.  We have been instructed to relay a message to her."

Ginny slowly opened the front door, all the while keeping her wand pointed at mid body height.  Ginny looked at the two men and said, "I'm Mrs. Potter.  What is the message, please?"

"Mrs. Potter, we're here to inform you that your husband, Harry Potter, has been classified as missing.  He was out on an assignment and disappeared from his group.  We fear that he's been captured by a group of Death Eaters, and is, most likely, dead," said Mr. O'Connor.

"Wha-What?" Ginny whispered.  "What are you talking about?"

"Mrs. Potter, maybe you better sit down," Mr. O'Connor said. "Harry's missing, and we think he's dead."

Ginny lowered her wand and stared at the two Aurors before her.  She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  She allowed Mr. O'Connor to lead her to a chair and help her sit down.

"No," Ginny replied with conviction, "you _are mistaken.  I'd know if Harry was dead; I'd be able to tell.  How long has he been missing?"_

"I'm afraid that's classified information, Mrs. Potter," answered Mr. O'Connor.

"Classified information?  Classified information?  You come here and tell me that my husband's missing and probably dead, and yet you can't give me _details_?" Ginny said, raising her voice.  "I'm ready to deliver my first child, and you come in here and tell me my husband _might be dead?  I want to know how long Harry's been gone!"_

"Mrs. Potter, calm down.  You'll send yourself into labour.  I'm sorry, but we can't share any classified information with you."

Ginny's temper got the best of her, and she screamed, "I want to know how _LONG_ my husband's been missing and where he was last seen.  I want to know what is being done to find him _AND_ I want to know _HOW YOU COULD HAVE LOST HIM_?!?"

"Mrs. Potter, _please _calm down," begged Mr. O'Connor.  "I'm sure this is not good for the baby…"

"You're _damn_ right; it isn't good for the baby!  You come into my house and tell me the father of my child is no where to be found!  How did you expect me to react?"  Ginny bent over in pain as she choked out her words.

"M-M-Mrs. Potter, are you alright?" asked Mr. Jones.

"No, no I'm not.  I think…I think I've gone into labour.  If you will please excuse…"  Ginny groaned in pain as a contraction started.

"Mrs. Potter, you're in no condition to be by yourself.  Please, let us call someone for you and help you get to St. Mungo's."

Ginny groaned again, as the pain continued.  She nodded her head, and whispered, "Call Molly Weasley and tell her to meet us at hospital.  Arthur Weasley at the Ministry will know how to find her."

Christopher gently kneeled next to Ginny and asked her if she could walk to the fireplace, where he'd floo her to St. Mungo's.  He helped her rise, after the contraction passed, and ushered her to the fireplace.  Taking a pinch of floo powder, he and Ginny stepped into the fireplace and he yelled, "St. Mungo's!"  Michael followed them.

*************************

Arthur Weasley walked quietly into his daughter's room.  Ginny looked very pale and tired, but it was quite obvious she was extremely happy.  Holding her son to her breast as he nursed, she looked up to see her father standing in the doorway.

After arriving at St. Mungo's, Michael Jones used the floo network to call Arthur at the Ministry and asked him to send Molly to the hospital right away.  Arthur left work immediately and found his wife at home, and the two of them apparated to the hospital to be with Ginny.  Molly was in the room while Ginny laboured and delivered, and Arthur worked on notifying Ginny's brothers and their families.  By the time James Arthur Potter was born, everyone was assembled in the waiting room.  Ginny had asked for her dad to come back and be the first to visit.

Ginny smiled, and motioned for Arthur to come into the room.  After Jamie finished nursing, Ginny held him up for Arthur to see.  She burped him, and handed him gingerly to her dad.  Arthur looked awestruck at the sight of his newest grandchild.  He had been a grandfather before—Percy had two children, and Bill had two—but this was different.  His _daughter _had given birth to _this_ grandson.  His daughter, who had always held a special place in his heart since the day she was born.  His little girl, who he had watched grow into a fine young woman.  His daughter, who was married to one of the finest wizards ever; Harry had always been like a son to Arthur, and he had been very pleased when Ginny and Harry announced their intentions to marry.  And now, his little girl was a mum. 

Arthur looked down at the newest member of his family.  James had the trademark Weasley red hair, but it definitely had Harry's messy quality.  James' eyes were closed, but when Molly had come out to the waiting room, she had told the family that James had Harry's striking green eyes.  Arthur marveled at how tiny James was.  He was a nice size baby at 3600 grams, but he still was so tiny.  

Looking at Ginny and smiling, Arthur said, "Oh Ginny, he _is beautiful.  He certainly is a wonderful combination of both you and Harry."_

"Poor boy was cursed with the Weasley red hair though, Dad."

Arthur laughed.  "I happen to really like you lot's red hair!  I understand from your mum that he has Harry's eyes?"

"Yes, they're just as gorgeous as his father's," Ginny replied softly.  Ginny paused a moment and continued. "I miss him so much, Daddy.  Did Mr. O'Connor and Mr. Jones tell you what's happened to Harry?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, they did."  Arthur sighed.  He wanted to protect his daughter, and he didn't want her to have to deal with Harry's disappearance and possible death at this happy time in her life.  "Are you okay?" he asked.

Ginny looked at her dad for a long time, collecting her thoughts.  She replied slowly.  "Honestly, Dad, I don't know.  This is one of the best days of my life, yet one of the saddest.  I don't believe Harry's dead.  I think I'd know deep down inside if he was.  A part of me would die with him, I just know it.   I really think he's alive somewhere and he just can't get back.  Do you know they won't even tell me how long he's been missing?  I can't get any information at all.  Honestly, Daddy, Harry's my husband!  Don't I have a right to know what's happened to him?"  Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes.

Arthur laid Jamie in his cot and took his daughter in his arms.  "I know, Ginny.  I wish I had answers for you, but I don't.  It's not fair to you to not know, but unfortunately, it _is_ Ministry policy.  Truth be told, I don't believe Harry's dead either.  I know how close you and Harry are—you two are like one person.  I think that if anyone would know their spouse was dead, it'd be you."

Ginny let the tears fall from her eyes, as she sobbed into her dad's shoulder.  Arthur sat on Ginny's bed, letting her cry out all her frustrations.  Once her tears subsided, Ginny looked up at Arthur and whispered, "Thanks Dad.  Thanks for being here with me.  I really needed to be with just you for a while."  

"Anytime, Sweetheart.  You know, you're still my little girl, no matter if you're a mum now or not!"  Arthur ruffled Ginny's red hair, and smiled.  "You know, Ginny," Arthur continued.  "You know how much Harry loved and adored you.  If something has happened to him, you know how he felt about you and how he felt about being a father.  He was so excited about having a child.  It kills me that he isn't here to witness this."

"It kills me too, Dad.  He wanted to have a family of his own for so long, and it took us so long to have James.  He deserved to have his family, and now he isn't here to be able to enjoy it.  I just hope he's okay and able to come home soon."

"I hope so, too, Ginny."  Arthur looked at Ginny as she sniffled again.  "Okay, young lady, you get some rest.  I'm going to go and tell your brothers how beautiful their new nephew is, and what a wonderful mum James has."

Arthur hugged Ginny again and kissed the top of her head as he got up to leave.  When he headed towards the door, Ginny called out to him, "Dad?"  Arthur turned around and looked at his only daughter.  "I love you, Daddy; thanks for everything, okay?"

"Anytime, Ginny.  I love you too, Sweetheart."

Arthur left the room, his joy at the birth of his grandson contrasting sharply with his grief over his missing son-in-law.  He vowed then and there that he would make sure they found Harry if it was the last thing he did.  He only hoped they would find him alive. 

*************************

Ron and Hermione Weasley walked down the hall toward Ginny's room.  After Arthur had left Ginny, the family went and got something to eat, so that Ginny could get some much needed rest.  Now, back in the waiting room, Ron and Hermione headed to her hospital room to meet their new nephew and visit with Ron's little sister.

Before reaching the room, Ron stopped walking and grabbed Hermione's arm.  

"Hermione, how are we going to handle Harry's death with Ginny when we go in there?  I mean, you know, she can be so stubborn on a good day, I imagine she's denying he's truly gone."

"Oh for heaven sakes, Ron!  We don't _know_ Harry's dead.  There has been no body found.  And you know Harry as well as I do; he's _very resourceful.  If anyone can make it out of a sticky situation, he can.  He's got a lot of things to live for now.  I think we just need to let Ginny know we're here for her and Jamie, and since there's no body yet, just go with the fact that Harry's missing, and not bring up he might be dead."_

"Sweetheart, you know as well as I do that there doesn't have to be a body for someone to be dead."

Hermione sighed heavily, "I know, Ron, but right now, Ginny doesn't need to deal with the fact that Harry _could be dead.  Let's cross that bridge when they find a body, or he's been gone a bit longer."_

Ron hugged Hermione and sighed, "It just isn't fair that she has to go through all of this at one time.  I've always tried to protect her; well, up until she and Harry married, then I let him do the protecting.  But I can't protect her from this, and it's killing me, Hermione, it is_ killing me."_

"I know, Ron.  There's nothing we can do right now, and it's so frustrating.  Let's go in and visit with her and Jamie a while.  I'm sure she'll love the company."

Ron gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek and they began walking again toward Ginny's room.  Quietly, they looked in to find Ginny staring out the window, holding a sleeping James. 

"Knock, Knock.  Can we come in?" Hermione asked in her overly bright and cheery voice.

Ginny looked over at the door and smiled.  "Of course you can!  Come and meet your new nephew!"

Ron smiled as he led the way in; he went over and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek.  Looking down at Jamie, he said, "He looks just like a Weasley with all that red hair.  At least now we know what Harry would look if he was a red head!"

Ginny laughed, "I hadn't really thought about that, but you're right!" 

"Oh Ginny, he's beautiful.  Can I hold him, please?"  Hermione asked.

"Of course.  Here, hold out your arms."  Ginny handed her son to her sister-in-law.  Hermione took Jamie, and looked like she was scared she was going to break him.

"I don't have a lot of experience holding little ones like this, Ginny.  Am I doing this right?"

"Yes, you're fine.  Just relax a bit; he isn't going to break, you know."

Ginny watched Hermione hold her sleeping son, while Ron played with the baby's fingers and toes.  She silently wondered when the two of them would decide to start a family.  She knew that, even though those two fought like cats and dogs, they'd be excellent parents—just like she hoped her and Harry would be.

"You two look like naturals at this," Ginny teased.  "When are we going to get a little Weasley from you?"

Hermione looked up from watching James sleep, and stuttered, "We-e-ll, w-w-we hav-haven't decided yet."  Her cheeks were clearly flushed at the question.  Ginny, amused at the situation, looked at Ron, whose own cheeks were also red, and whose eyes were clearly looking at James, and not at Ginny. 

"Well," Ginny said, "I think you two would make wonderful parents.  I truly do.  And Harry and I had planned to ask you both if you would be Jamie's Godparents.  It would mean the world to us if you would.  We know that if anything happens to both of us, you'd be there to raise James as your own."

Ron and Hermione, clearly caught off guard, looked at each other.  Hermione smiled, and Ron moved over to Ginny's bed and hugged his sister.  He answered, "We'd be delighted to be Jamie's Godparents.  We're very honoured; we didn't expect this!"

"Well, who did you think we'd ask?"  Ginny smiled.  "For pity sakes, Ron, you and Hermione have been Harry's best friends for almost fifteen years.  You and I were always close as kids; there wasn't any other choice but you two.  You're our very best friends as well as our family."

Hermione laid Jamie in his cot, and gave her sister-in-law a hug.  "I'm thrilled, Ginny; thanks for asking.  We'll do everything we can to be good Godparents.  I wonder if there's a book I can find about it…"

Ginny and Ron laughed.  "Leave it to my Hermione to try to find a book on Godparenting!"  Ron leaned over and kissed a furious-looking Hermione.

Ron turned serious for a moment, and looked Ginny in the eye.  "Ginny, are you okay with everything?  I know this has been a really emotional day for you, and I want to make sure you're doing fine."

"I'm as fine as I can be with just having a baby, and finding out my husband's missing.  Honestly…I'm _so_ sad that Harry isn't here for this.  Where _is he, Ron?  I can't believe that the Ministry doesn't know where he's at."_

"Ginny, you know, Harry's probably dead," Ron said gently. "You're going to have to accept that.  I don't want to believe it either, but if the Ministry can't find a trace of him, he's probably gone."

"No, I _don't _believe it!  I _know he's not dead!  I'd be able to tell, Ron, I know I would.  A part of my heart would be gone.  I'd be as good as dead too."_

"Ginny, you _know_ Harry wouldn't have missed this unless he's dead…"

"Ron," Hermione interrupted, "at this point there's no proof that Harry's dead.  No body has been found, so he might be captured or trapped somewhere, unable to get home."  Hermione threw Ron a very stern look, as if to say, "_don't upset your sister!_"

Ron immediately dropped the subject.  Ginny sighed.  "I know that Harry _could_ be dead, but I really don't think so.  And until the Ministry finds his body, I'll continue to believe that he's out there somewhere, trying to get back to us." 

Jamie began to stir and cry.  Ginny got out of bed, and changed his nappy.  She told Ron and Hermione that Jamie needed to be fed and that she'd like to rest a bit.  They said their good-byes, each giving Ginny a tight hug, with the promise to help her once she went home from the hospital, and left her room.

Ginny picked up Jamie, settled herself back into bed, and began nursing her son.  Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of Harry dead and never seeing their son.  She resolutely decided she did _not believe he was gone, and decided then and there to hold on to all the hope she could that he'd be found alive.  Once Jamie had eaten, and had gone back to sleep, Ginny curled up in her bed, and cried herself to sleep._

*************************

"Is she awake?"

"Shhh, George, you're going to wake her!" admonished Percy.

"I'm not George, I'm Fred, you twit," said Fred, rather put out.

Ginny rolled over with her eyes still closed, listening to her brothers bicker back and forth about whether or not she was awake.  Maybe if she just faked sleeping, they'd go away.

"Ah…look at little Jamie.  Isn't he cute?  He looks just like Harry, but with red hair!!"

"Shhh…we're going to wake her up, and that isn't good for a new mother!"

"Percy, shut it, will you!  You aren't the authority on _everything_."

Ginny opened one eye to see Percy, George, and Fred standing around Jamie's cot, watching him as he slept.  She rolled to her side and propped herself up on one elbow.  "Don't you lot go and disturb him, or you'll have to stay here and mind him while I rest!"

"Oh Gin!  You're awake!  Did _we wake you?" asked George, ever so innocently._

"As a matter of fact, you did.  You three could wake the dead being as loud as you were!"

"See…I told you _we'd_ wake her.  But _no, you two wouldn't listen…" ranted Percy._

"It's alright Percy, really.  I probably should wake up anyway.  Jamie will be up shortly to eat again."

"Hey, Gin, Fred and I brought you a present!" George informed his sister.

Ginny looked at the innocent appearing candy box.  "Um…what is it?"

"Oh, it's just candy…," started George.

"For our favourite sister…," finished Fred.

"I'm your _only _sister, you gits!"

"I don't think I'd eat that if I were you, Gin.  You know those two.  Lord knows what they've done to it!" Percy said.

"Percy, I am quite capable of knowing what the twins are up to.  Here boys," Ginny said, holding out the box of chocolates to Fred and George, "why don't you try a piece, _first?"_

"Oh no, Gin, that _is_ quite kind of you, but what kind of visitors would we be, if we ate _your candy first?" answered Fred._

"You'd be the type of visitor that slipped something into this candy to turn me yellow with feathers, is what you'd be!"  

"Well, not yellow with feathers…," said George.

"Rather pink or blue with a nappy," said Fred.

"Thank you boys, but I think I'll pass on the candy.  You're ever so thoughtful to bring it to me.  I think you better get rid of it though, before Mum comes back into the room.  If she finds that here, you lot will be in for it, I'm sure!"

"I can't believe you two would come in here and try to pull a stunt like that on Ginny, especially with all she's been through today…" lectured Percy.  "She's been through childbirth, which isn't easy…"

"How would you know, Perce?" asked Fred.

"Given birth lately?" continued George.

"_NO_!!  But I was there when Penelope gave birth to _BOTH of our children, and it wasn't an easy thing to watch!  I'm sure it's __NO fun to go through and poor Ginny, here, had to go through it _without_ Harry."  Percy stopped suddenly, realizing he had brought up Harry.  "Sorry Ginny," Percy whispered.  "I didn't mean to bring him up."_

"Percy, it's okay.  I know Harry wasn't here.  If he could have been, he would have.  You know that as well as I do.  I just wish I knew where he's at."

"Percy! George! Fred!  Are you in here upsetting your sister?" bellowed their mum from the doorway of Ginny's room.

Percy, George and Fred all looked sheepishly at their mother.

"No, Mum, they weren't upsetting me," Ginny said, coming to their defense.  "We were just visiting and talking about Harry.  It's fine, really it is."

"Well, I think it's about time this lot leaves.  You need your rest, young lady, and they're not letting you get it."

"Okay, okay, Mum; we're going, we're going.  Take care little sister, and we'll come by once you're home," said George.  He and Fred leaned over and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek.  George quickly hid the box of candy from his mum.

"Penny sends her love, and says that she'll come by to visit with the children once you're home.  We'll all come, and I'm here, Ginny, if you need me.  I am just a fireplace away."  Percy squeezed Ginny's hand and gave her a hug.

"Thanks," Ginny smiled.  "All of you.  And you better all come by once I'm home.  I'll need all the company _and_ help I can get!"

Fred, George and Percy turned to go, leaving Ginny and Jamie alone with her mum.

"Sweetheart, they didn't upset you, did they?"

"Of course not, Mum.  They were just being themselves.  Percy worrying constantly and the twins up to their usual no good.  It was fine, really."  Ginny smiled at her mother, who had sat on the side of her bed.

"Is there anything you need?"

"No, I'm fine.  I'm just waiting for Jamie to wake up so I can feed him.  Then I want to get some sleep.  It's been a _long day."_

"That it has, Sweetheart; that it has."  Molly smoothed her daughter's hair with her hand, and then grasped Ginny's hand.  "You know, Ginny, if you want to talk about things, I'm here to listen.  I'm staying the night with you while you're in hospital, because we don't want you to be alone.  I'm always here for you, if you need anything."

"Thanks Mum.  I'm okay, I think.  I just miss Harry, and I'm trying to fathom that he could be dead.  With James' birth and all, it's just too much for me to comprehend right now."

Molly sighed.  "I know, Ginny.  It's too much for me to comprehend too.  I just can't believe Harry is gone either."  Molly paused and looked Ginny square in the eyes.  "Do you think he really is dead?"

Ginny answered slowly.  "No Mum, I don't think so.  I really believe he's alive, somewhere.  I just wish I knew where."

Molly smiled.  "I don't think he's gone either, Sweetheart.  Harry's a fighter.  He'd do all he could to get out of a nasty situation."

As the women spoke, Jamie began to stir.  Ginny started to get out of bed, but Molly stopped her.  "Here, let me get him for you."

Molly went over to Jamie's cot, changed his nappy, and gathered him up in her arms.  She handed him to Ginny, with tears in her eyes.

"Mum, are you okay?  Why are you crying?"

"Oh Ginny," Molly began, "this reminds me so much of when I had you lot.  You were all so tiny.  I just can't believe my little girl has a little one of her own.  It makes me so happy to see you with your own son."

Ginny smiled.  "It's is hard to believe, isn't it?  This is something that Harry and I wanted for quite a few years and it's finally happened.  I hope Harry gets home soon to enjoy it."

Molly smiled, "I hope so too, Ginny.  He's going to be a great father, you know."

"Yes, Mum.  I know."  Ginny smiled at her mum as she settled her son to eat.  Ginny gazed out the window as Molly sat in the chair next to her daughter's bed, and opened her book.  As Jamie nursed, the women sat together in easy silence, quietly enjoying each other's company.

*****************************************

_A/N:  A huge thank you to my pre-betas Jen and Julie, and to Julie for being my official beta at PS in addition to pre-betaing.  These two fine ladies never get tired of taking out all my extra commas or pointing out possible contractions  for me.  Thank you for all your hard work on this piece.  _

  
 


	3. Back at Last

**The Homecoming**

**By OHGinnyfan**

_A/N:  Again, the characters are not mine, they belong to JK Rowling.  The setting is my creation. _

**Chapter 2**

**Back At Last**

30 April

Evening began to fade on the little town of Hogsmeade, as Ginny and Jamie prepared for a quiet evening at their home, the Grove, with Ron and Hermione.  As it was before Ginny delivered Jamie, a family member spent the evening at the Potters to help Ginny with the new baby.  Ron and Hermione spent as much time as possible with them; they were Harry's best mates in school and were having a difficult time with his disappearance.  

Jamie had just finished nursing, and Ron offered to hold him, while Ginny and Hermione prepared dinner.  The girls had just finished setting the table for a simple meal of soup and bread, when there was a rap at the front door.  Startled, Ginny looked at Ron and Hermione and said, "I wonder who that is?  I'm not expecting anyone."

Ginny cautiously picked up her wand, and headed to the front door.  Ron handed Hermione the baby and followed.  Ron and Ginny looked at each other, silently agreeing that they were ready.  Ginny called out through the door, "Who is it?"

A very tired male voice replied, "Gin, it's me, Harry."

Ron looked at Ginny in disbelief.  Ginny's eyes were as big as saucers.  "H-H-Harry? Is it really you?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, it's really me.  Open up."

Ron took hold of Ginny's arm before she had the chance to open the door.  He knew that there was a possibility this was a prank, or worse a Death Eater, here to harm his sister and nephew.  Training his wand on the spot where the door would open, he nodded to his sister.  "OK, Gin, open the door slowly."

As Ginny opened the door, she came face to face with a pair of exhausted, but striking, green eyes.

"H-H-Harry?" Ginny whispered in disbelief.

**********************************

Harry Potter had been sequestered by the Ministry of Magic since he escaped from the Death Eaters.  He was tired, hungry, and wanted nothing more than to be home with his wife and newborn son.  He had finally found out that Ginny had named their son James.  Harry had been held for twenty-four hours for debriefing and questioning with absolutely no contact with his family, and as far as Harry was concerned, that was cruel and unusual punishment for a new father.

Once Harry was found, he immediately requested that a message be sent to Ginny telling her he was alive and okay.  He had hoped the Ministry had respected his wishes, however, he doubted it.  It seemed to be Ministry policy lately to do the total opposite of whatever was requested of them.

His supervisors within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had wanted to detain Harry for an additional night; however, Harry protested and demanded to be released.  A compromise was reached where Harry would be allowed to go home for the night, as long as he reported back to the Ministry the next morning for any additional questioning.  Harry readily agreed and left to apparate home.

Harry knew the Weasleys well enough to know that they would have placed additional wards around the Grove to protect Ginny and James.  He also realized that apparating directly into their house was probably not a wise idea since he'd probably be splinched in the process due to the wards.  Harry chose to apparate down the street and walk there, just to be safe.  Grabbing his pack from his room at the Ministry, Harry apparated to the corner of Picket and High Streets.

Harry gazed down the street as the sun was slowly fading.  It looked the same as he remembered.  He walked the short distance to their house, and stopped to take in the view.  He and Ginny had fallen in love with this house the moment they saw it.  They purchased it shortly after they were married and had nicknamed it "the Grove" because of the large grove of trees on the back of the property.  The house was a decent sized two story, with a lovely garden in front.  The Grove didn't exactly sit in the town of Hogsmeade, but rather a bit on the outskirts.  Ginny had planted her usual flower gardens in the front this year, and the house looked like it had a new coat of paint.  Harry was sure the paint job was compliments of one of her brothers.  Opening the gate to the front walk, Harry walked up the sidewalk and went to the front door.  Through the front window, he could see Ginny and Hermione in the dining room, and Ron sitting holding a bundle in the parlour.  _He's holding my son, _Harry thought to himself.  Harry took a deep breath and rapped on the front door.

Harry could hear movement in the house, as someone approached the door.  There was a slight pause in motion before a voice, loud and clear called out, "Who is it?"

Harry could hardly contain his joy, even though he was thoroughly exhausted.  He answered, "Gin, it's me, Harry."

Another pause.  

 "H-H-Harry? Is it really you?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, it's really me.  Open up."

Harry could hear Ron talking softly to Ginny, probably telling her to be careful.  As the door swung slowly open, Harry came face to face with a pair of wands pointed directly at his chest.  Around the door, Ginny's brown eyes appeared and were as big as saucers.

"H-H-Harry?"

**********************************

Harry took a step into his house and dropped his pack.  "Ginny," was all he could say, before he found himself in his wife's loving embrace.  He buried his face in her hair and hugged her back.  He inhaled the scent of her hair; hair that smelled of apples.  He couldn't believe it, he was home.  

"Oh my God, Harry, I can't believe it," Ginny choked out between sobs.  She pulled back slightly to look at Harry.  His eyes were now sparkling with tears.  His hair was much longer than when he left, and even though it was pulled back at the nape of his neck, it still had its trademark messiness.  She brushed her hand along his forehead and touched his lightening bolt scar.  She tightened her embrace and noticed how much thinner he was now.  Harry caught her lips in a deep, passionate kiss that left her breathless with her knees buckling.  She buried her head in his shoulder, sobbing in relief that he was back.

Ron stood there, with his mouth gaping open, in shock at the reunion of his sister and her husband.  Harry glanced over at Ron and said, "Mate, you can take your wand off me now, if it's all the same to you."

Ron lowered his wand and continued to stare, clearly at a loss for words.  Shaking his head, he slapped Harry on the back and said, "Harry, it's good to have you home."

Harry released Ginny from their embrace, and hugged Ron.  "It's good to be home…"

At that instant, Jamie woke up from his nap in Hermione's arms and let out a cry.  Hermione, who had been in complete shock from Harry's arrival, looked down at the baby in her arms as if she had forgotten he was there.

Ginny quietly walked over to Hermione, picked up her son, and went back to Harry.  She placed Jamie in his arms and simply said, "Love, I'd like you to meet our son, James Arthur."

Harry looked at the tiny bundle in his arms, who, when his mother had picked him up, had stopped crying.  His son — _his son_.  Harry couldn't believe his eyes that this wiggling, cooing baby was _his_ son.  Jamie looked up at Harry with the same green eyes and smiled.  He settled down contentedly in his dad's arms, as if he had known all along that this man was his father. 

Harry stroked Jamie's small cheek with his finger, "Oh my God, Gin, h-h-he's incredible.  I just can't believe it." 

Harry looked up to see Ginny watching him with tears streaming down her cheeks.  He smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around the two most important men in her life.  She lovingly kissed the top of her son's head, and then kissed her husband.  She had waited so long for this moment, and she was savouring every bit of it.

Ron and Hermione quietly excused themselves from the room and went to the kitchen, where they finished dinner preparations, while the Potters continued their reunion.

Once alone, Ginny looked at Harry again and said, "I can't believe it.  _You're here; you're __really here."_

"Didn't anyone contact you from the Ministry to tell you I was alright?"

"No…"

"_WHAT?_"  Harry said, "You're kidding me, right?  They didn't contact you after they found me?"

"No, Harry, they didn't.  I didn't know you'd been found until you walked through our door."

"It figures.  I should have known better than to trust that lot at the Ministry to get a message to you.  I even specifically _asked_ them to let you know.  I can't believe they couldn't even do _that _for me."

"When were you found, Love?"

"I escaped three days ago from a group of Death Eaters, but was too weak to apparate anywhere.  I hid in the brush until nightfall, and then began walking.  I stumbled upon a camp of Aurors and was rescued."

"Oh my God, Harry, when did they capture you?"

"Right before Christmas.  Didn't the Ministry tell you that either?"

Ginny just shook her head.  "No, it was all considered 'classified information'.  They gave me absolutely no details of what happened.  And I only found out you were missing in March.  They told me then, _they_ considered you dead."

Harry shook his head, and shifted Jamie in his arms. He wrapped his free arm around Ginny.  "Love, it looks like we have a lot of catching up to do."

*************************************

During dinner, Harry relayed the story of his assignment, capture by Death Eaters, escape and rescue.  Ginny, Ron and Hermione listened in silence as he talked.

_"One minute I was walking in the back of my group, and the next minute, I felt someone grab my arm and the feeling of a tug behind my navel," Harry said.  "I knew whoever grabbed me had a portkey, and we ended up in a forest by a shack.  There was a whole group of Death Eaters waiting there for us when we arrived, and they quickly overtook me.  They took my wand, beat me until I was unconscious, bound my legs and hands, and threw me in the shack.  I woke up in the dark, and was able to get out of the bonds.  I found my pack in there with me, but of course, my wand was gone.  I tried to escape then and there, and couldn't.  They had set up wards to insure that I couldn't get away, if I got free from the ties.  _

_"The next morning, I tried to prepare for the time when they'd come back.  I knew I had to be ready to jump whoever came through that door.  Unfortunately, even though I put up a good fight, I couldn't overtake them—there were too many of them for me to take on alone with no wand.  Even with the wandless magic I can perform, I couldn't overtake them.  They had me in a full body bind in no time.  They released that, and started using the Cruciatus Curse on me, over and over again.  The thing was, they didn't want information or anything; they were just there to torture me.  Apparently, Malfoy didn't want them to kill me, because he wanted the honour.  But he told them they could torture me as much as they wanted to._

_"I was able to naturally throw off a lot of what they tried to cast on me, but Cruciatus is one that I can't overcome.  The Death Eaters would torture me until they got bored, then put me in a full body bind and use the Confundus charm.  As soon as they'd leave, I'd be able to throw off the Confundus, and actually by the end of my captivity, I could block it all together, and just act like I was confused, until they left.  Petrificus Totalus took me a bit longer to throw off, but again, by the end of the captivity, I could be out of the bind right after they left.  Of course, they were feeding me very little—just enough to keep me alive, so I was getting weaker and weaker, and it was hard to be able to focus enough to throw off what I needed to.  The only thing that really got me through all their torture sessions was the thought of Ginny and our baby.  I knew I had to survive for them.  I would say they tortured me daily.  I waited and waited for my confrontation with Malfoy, but he never came, and they never took me to him.  They left me in that shack the entire time.  Malfoy's henchmen would come in, torture me, feed me, bind me up, and leave._

_"I started trying to figure out if I could break out of the wards the Death Eaters had set with wandless magic, but I was so weak that it took everything I had to break out of the body bind they set me in each time.  Three days ago, I was alone, and they hadn't come yet for their daily torture session.  Suddenly, there was a house-elf in the room with me, holding my wand.  She said she was a friend of Dobby's and had come to free me.  I asked her how she knew that I was captured, and she said 'my Master captured you.'  I asked her who her Master was, and she said, 'Harry Potter, the new Dark Lord is my Master. The new Dark Lord, Draco Malfoy.'  I couldn't believe it; that self righteous git thought he was the new Dark Lord.  The house-elf gave me food and water, and left as quick as she came.  With my wand, I was able to break the wards, and escape.  I settled in the brush a good bit away from the holding shack, and rested, ate and waited for nightfall.  When darkness came, I began moving.  I knew I was too weak to apparate, so I continued to walk and hunt for a rescue party.  I had to be careful, though, as I didn't want to stumble into a camp of Death Eaters._

_"At dawn the next day, I ran into a group of Aurors that were on an assignment similar to mine—to round up the end of the Death Eaters.  They were shocked to see me, when I walked into their camp.  Apparently, the consensus had been that I was dead, even though no body was found.  I was completely shocked to find out that I had been missing for four months, and that it was April.  I thought I'd been gone for about a month.  I knew then for a fact, that I had missed the birth of James, and was devastated.  One of the Aurors knew that Gin had a boy, but nobody knew what she had named him or when he was born._

_"I led this group of Aurors to the shack I was held in, and as luck would have it, there was a large group of Death Eaters there.  They were trying to figure out what happened to me, and what they were going to tell Malfoy.  We signalled for back up and rounded up all the ones that were there.  A couple of them crumbled under questioning, and told us that Malfoy believes he's the new Dark Lord, and that he is trying to reorganize the Death Eaters.  So at least now, there is some testimony against Malfoy, if they can ever find him._

_"We went back to headquarters, where I was finally able to get a shower, and clean up a bit.  I asked them to get a message to Ginny that I was okay, and would be home in a day or two.  They promised me they would, because they wouldn't let me contact her directly.  I was debriefed yesterday, and today, and was released to come home, finally.  They actually wanted to keep me another night, but I refused.  I have to go back in the morning for more questioning.  It was killing me to be at headquarters, and to not be able to come home.  Ministry policy is really rubbish when it comes to things like this!  And then to find out they didn't even contact you; no wonder you and Ron had your wands pointed at me when I came home."_

Ron looked at his best friend when he was done with his story and shook his head.  "Harry, I swear, you're the strongest wizard I know.  How did you ever survive _Crucio day in and day out like that?"_

"I don't know.  I truly don't.  The entire time they were torturing me, I just thought of Ginny and the baby.  I knew I had to come home to them.  That's what got me through this whole ordeal; I _had _to come home.

After the dinner dishes were done, Ron and Hermione said their good-byes.  Hermione hugged Harry, saying, "Welcome home, Harry.  I knew that if anyone could make it out of a nasty situation, it'd be you!"

Harry laughed and replied, "Well, I'm glad you were sure, because I certainly wasn't!"

Ron hugged Ginny and told her and Harry, "I'll let Mum and Dad know about Harry coming home.  I'm sure they'll be over to see you tomorrow.  I'll also get in touch with everyone else."

"Thanks Ron, we appreciate that," smiled Ginny as she hugged her brother.

After seeing their company to the door, Harry settled down on the sofa next to Ginny as she nursed their son.  He watched in total awe, as his wife of almost six years fed their baby from her breast.  He had never witnessed anything like this before—certainly in the Dursleys' world, this would have been viewed as "freakish".  But Harry had never witnessed anything so beautiful in all his life.  His wife, after all, was nourishing their son.

"Uh, Ginny," Harry began, "does it hurt you to feed him like that?"

Ginny giggled.  "No, it doesn't hurt.  It did a bit when he was first born.  But it has never been as painful as childbirth was!"

"Was that _really awful?"_

"No, Love, it wasn't awful.  It was the most wonderful experience in my life.  It just happened to be the most painful experience, too.  Not only because of the actual process of giving birth, but also because you weren't there."

"I know, Sweetheart, and I'm so sorry I wasn't.  It just tears me up that I wasn't here.  I really couldn't believe I had been gone for four months!"  Harry took a deep breath and sighed, "I thought I'd come back to you, and you'd still be pregnant.  I can't believe I missed practically your entire pregnancy _and_ the birth of our son."

Ginny reached out a hand and took Harry's.  She squeezed it, causing him to look up into her deep chocolate eyes.  "Harry, please," Ginny began, "don't beat yourself up over this.  It happened, and, it's over.  Nothing we can do can change it.  We have to go on from here and make the best of it.  What matters now is that you're here with us.  _We're a family, Harry; you, me and Jamie.  We have our family.  We need to enjoy what we have, instead of thinking of what could have been."_

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled.  "You're right, of course.  You certainly know how to keep me grounded, don't you?  And thank God you do!"

Ginny laughed, "You bet I do, Harry, and I plan to keep you grounded no matter what.  What happened is not _your fault.  It happened.  It's over. We go on."  She shrugged her shoulders before burping James.  "We have much more important things to do now, than to dwell on the past," Ginny said as she grinned impishly at Harry.  "Namely, your son needs his nappy changed, and I think this is the __perfect time for you to learn!"_

***********************************

After settling James in his cot for the night, Harry and Ginny retired to their own room.  Harry showered quickly, as he hadn't had the opportunity to get a proper one in since going on assignment.  Although he had taken one while sequestered for his debriefing, it had been cold.  He relished in the fact that he was able to have a hot shower with plenty of soap.

Entering their bedroom after his shower, Harry stopped to look at his wife, who was sitting on their bed, looking at photographs.  She looked just like he remembered her – her fiery red hair lying like a mane around her face, her brown eyes, so full of life, and her smile, so beautiful.  The nightdress that she wore was form fitting, and showed off the curves she had developed due to her pregnancy and delivery.  She was, by far, the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

She looked up from the pictures, and smiled, "Feel better, Love?"

Harry closed the distance between the door and their bed.  "Oh, definitely.  That was the first decent shower I've had in seven months.  It was wonderful to have hot running water and soap!"  Harry bent over and captured her lips in a soul-searing kiss.  "What are you doing?" he whispered in her ear.

"Looking at our wedding pictures and pictures of James," Ginny replied.  "I looked at these a lot while you were gone.  There was something very comforting in having your photograph smile and wave at me."  

Harry crawled into bed next to Ginny and looked over her shoulder.  The picture in her lap was one from their wedding day of just the two of them.  The Harry and Ginny in the photograph were, indeed, smiling and waving.  The Harry in the picture proceeded to pull Ginny closer and to give her a quick kiss.

"I remember our wedding day, like it was yesterday," Harry said.  "Happiest day of my life, I think.  Well…today might just top that."  Harry smiled and nuzzled Ginny's neck.  "Did you say you have pictures of James, too?"

"Yes, here."  Ginny showed Harry the album she had started for him with pictures of Jamie.  The first one was of an exhausted looking Ginny holding a tiny bundle.  The picture Ginny looked up from the bundle and smiled a very weary smile.  Her chocolate eyes looked very sad.

"This was taken right after James was born," Ginny told Harry.  Labour had been hard and difficult, and I was pretty sacked by then, so I looked pretty awful."

"I think you were beautiful, Hon," Harry said, looking into Ginny's eyes.  "Look at you; holding our son.  You looked wonderful."

"Here's one of Jamie during bath time.  Mum was here helping me bathe him.  And this was taken when we first got home from the hospital.  Fred and George were here that night to help."

Harry looked at all the pictures Ginny had, and again, realized just how much he missed.  Ginny could see in Harry's eyes the sadness and pain he felt at not being here.  She closed the album, and snuggled down close to him.

"I love you, you know," Ginny whispered.  "I've missed you so much."

"I love you too, Gin, and God did I miss you!"  Harry wrapped his arms around her, as he paused to collect his thoughts.  "Gin," he began, "I have been thinking.  I'm not going to renew my contract as Auror when it comes up in July.  I want to be here for you and Jamie, and I can't guarantee that with being an Auror.  This assignment was definitely the worst I've ever been on, and I don't want to be out in the field like that again.  I don't know what I'll do, but I just know I don't want to continue doing this."

Ginny looked at Harry for a long moment, processing what she had just heard.  "You're serious?" she said, rather dumbfounded.

"Yes, Sweetheart, I am quite serious.  Look at what I missed being gone this time.  I don't want to miss another minute with you and Jamie, and I simply can't see that happening if I continue as an Auror.  Do you mind if I quit and do something else?"

"Mind?  Me mind?  Of course I don't mind!  I'm thrilled!" Ginny said, throwing her arms around Harry's neck and burying her head in his shoulder.

Harry laughed as he relished the feeling of his wife in his arms.  

"Hmmm…you smell wonderful.  I've missed that smell," Ginny said as she pulled back and looked up at Harry.  She smiled and ran her fingers through his damp hair.  "I can't believe how long your hair is!"

"If we have time tomorrow, could you cut it?"

"What?  You don't want to leave it with the wild look?"

"Not particularly…why, do you like it like this?"

"Well, it does have sort of a sexy quality to it," Ginny said wiggling an eyebrow.

"Really?  You think?  Hmmm…maybe I should leave it long then; if you think it makes me sexy," Harry replied smiling.

Ginny giggled, "Oh yes, Harry; it definitely makes you sexy.  But Love, I think you're sexy no matter if your hair's long or not."  Ginny tightened her embrace around Harry's neck, and kissed him on the lips.

"You know, I think you're pretty damn sexy too, Hon," Harry whispered in her ear.  "Why don't you let me _show you just how sexy I think you are?"_

Ginny pulled back to gaze deeply into his rich green eyes.  "Now, I've been waiting for you to say _that_ all night, Harry…heck, I've been waiting for this moment for seven months."  She smiled at him as she took her wand and put out the lights.

***********************************

Harry's first night home had been spent exactly how he wanted – with Ginny in his arms.  Hands roamed freely over each other's bodies as they reacquainted themselves.  Both had been a bit shy at first when they had begun their lovemaking; but they quickly got back into the rhythm they had developed over the years prior, and their passion that night had risen to new levels.  Thoroughly exhausted from not only being together intimately, but also from the emotions that had defined their day, they both fell into a deep slumber.

Two in the morning came very quickly, and soon the howls of a hungry Jamie broke through Ginny's peaceful sleep.  This was the best sleep she had gotten in seven months, and she actually felt rested, even though she had only slept a few hours.  Quietly, hoping not to disturb Harry, Ginny got out of bed and headed to the nursery.

Harry had heard her get up, and started to get up also.  

"Harry, what _are you doing?" Ginny said, as she yawned and pulled on her dressing robe.  "Go back to sleep; it's just Jamie's two A.M. feeding."  _

"I don't want to miss another thing, Gin, so I thought I'd get up and sit with you both."

"That's very sweet, Harry, but please, you're dead on your feet.  You're not going to miss anything by missing a two A.M. feeding.  Trust me.  It isn't _that_ exciting."

"Are you sure you don't want me to sit with you?"

"I'd love it, really, but you've been through so much lately, and you're exhausted.  Go back to sleep; you can sit with me another night when you're rested."

Harry turned and crawled back into bed.  Ginny hadn't even gotten to the door of their room before he started snoring again.  Ginny shook her head as she padded down the hall to Jamie's room.  Harry was exhausted; both mentally and physically.  It was going to take awhile for him to regain his strength.  _He's so thin; it'll take time to build his body back to the shape it had been in, _Ginny thought to herself_._

Ginny entered Jamie's room, and picked up her crying son.  She changed his nappy, soothed him and settled down in the rocking chair to feed him.  Half an hour later, James was in his cot and back asleep.

Ginny walked back to her bedroom, and sat at the desk by the window.  The letters she had written Harry while he was gone lay in a pile.  She pulled out a piece a fresh piece of parchment, looked over at Harry, and wrote a final letter.  Once done, she neatly piled all the letters together with some pictures of her and Jamie, and tied them with a ribbon.  Once Harry was settled in at home, she would give them to him to read.  She sat in the chair for a few more minutes, watching Harry as he slept.  She silently thanked every God she could think of for Harry's safe return.  She padded quietly over to their bed, and crawled in, snuggling close to the man who held her heart. 

********************************

Harry began to stir at seven in the morning, when he heard Jamie starting to whimper.  Ginny was still sound asleep next to him, and had not yet begun to wake.  He quietly crept out of bed and down the hall to his son.  Harry knew that he'd have to wake Ginny up to feed Jamie, but he figured he could get him up and changed, before arousing her.

Harry opened the door of James' room, and looked in.  In his cot, James was laying there, cooing at the dragon mobile that hung over his bed.  Harry went over and looked in with wonder at his son.  He watched him for a moment, until Jamie's eyes focused on him, and Jamie smiled.  It certainly looked as if Jamie knew who he was, in such a short period of time.  Harry gingerly picked up James, and carried him to the changing table.

Laying him down carefully, and not leaving James unattended, Harry assembled the needed supplies for the nappy change.  Once all the supplies were within easy reach, Harry set out to perform the task at hand.  Before now, Harry had never changed a nappy in his life – he had watched Ginny do it with her niece and nephews, and he watched her last night, as she tried to teach him, but he had never done the actual task.  This was going to be a mini adventure.

"Okay, James, I'm new at this, so I hope I do this right," Harry said as he prepared to remove the soiled nappy.  Harry clumsily cleansed Jamie's bum, and prepared to put a clean nappy on him.  As Harry was slipping the nappy underneath him, Jamie urinated again, this time in an arc, and all over Harry, the changing table and the floor.  A muffled giggle came from the doorway.

"Harry, that is definitely one thing with changing boys – you have to make sure that they stay covered most of the time, or you run the risk of being christened."  

"And I suppose, this _never happened to you?"_

"Oh no, it happened to me.  And what a surprise it was.  There was just nobody here to witness it at the time."

Harry finished the job of changing the nappy, while Ginny cleaned up the urine that had landed on the floor and changing table.  After everything was taken care of, Harry handed Jamie to her, and gave her a hug and kiss.   "Here I was trying to get him all ready for you, so you could get a few more minutes of rest."

"And I did get a few more minutes.  I had only just come up to the doorway when Jamie urinated everywhere."  Ginny walked back to their bedroom, and settled down in their bed to nurse James.

Harry washed up a bit and settled in beside her.  He watched in fascination again as she fed their son.  He pulled the photo album out and began paging through it.

"You know, I think we need to make sure we get a photo of the three of us today, to put in this album," Ginny said, as she looked over his shoulder at the pictures.

"Most definitely.  I'm betting we have a ton of your family over to visit today.  I bet one of them would take a picture for us."

"Speaking of today, what are our plans?"

"Well," Harry began, "I have to head back to the Ministry to finish questioning.  I figure you and Jamie might as well stay here…"

"If you think, Harry James Potter, I am letting you out of my sight anytime in the near future, you are sorely mistaken!"  laughed Ginny, with a wild gleam in her eye.

"You know, they may not let you in on the questioning."

"Oh, I want to see them try to keep me out, Harry."

Harry laughed.  He knew how very determined his wife could be.  He knew that anyone trying to keep her out of the debriefing would be faced with a very fiery temper.  "And what a sight that will be to see, Love.  What do you want to do after that?"

"Do you know how long the debriefing will be?"

"Unfortunately, no.  I can't imagine anything else they want to ask me, so I hope it will be short.  Why don't we get some lunch afterwards, and then come back here.  I'm sure we'll have a houseful for dinner, so we probably should come home and get ready."

"Sounds good.  After I'm done here with Jamie, I think I'll get a shower, and then we can eat and get to the Ministry.  If they won't let me in for the questioning, I guess Jamie and I will visit with Dad in his office."

*****************************

Harry took Jamie downstairs with him when Ginny had finished nursing.  While she took her shower, Harry figured he'd put together something for the two of them for breakfast.  Harry laid Jamie in the portable cot they had downstairs, and went to the kitchen.  As he was setting out a variety of items to assemble breakfast, Harry heard the familiar voice of his mother-in-law calling out to Ginny from the fireplace.

"Ginny!  Ginny!  Are you there, Dear?"

Harry walked into the parlour and faced the fireplace.  "Hello Molly!  Ginny's upstairs taking a shower.  Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh Harry, dear, it's _so good to see you.  Ron floo'd us last night and told us the good news.  I was just calling and checking in with Ginny.  Is it alright if I floo over for a quick visit?"_

"Certainly, Molly, I'd love to see you."

A moment later, Molly stumbled out of the Potter's fireplace and into the arms of her son-in-law.  Harry laughed as she caught him up in one of her famous hugs.  She stepped back and looked Harry squarely in the face as she grinned broadly.

"Harry, it is so _good to have you back home!  We missed you so much!"  Molly hugged Harry again._

"It's good to be home, Molly.  I can't tell you how much I missed all of you."

"Oh my gosh, Harry!  You've lost weight!  You are _so_ thin!  Have you eaten yet this morning?" Molly said, breaking from their embrace.

Harry shook his head, "I was just in the kitchen getting ready to prepare some breakfast for Ginny and I when you called."

"Well, here, let me do that for you dear.  You sit down and rest.  I am sure you must be still tired after your ordeal."

"Molly, I'm fine, why don't you sit down, and let me make…"

"No, Harry, I insist.  I _want_ to make breakfast for you.  You sit down now, and tell me all…"

"Mum?  Is that you?"  Ginny called out as she descended the stairs and headed toward the kitchen.

********************************

Ginny kissed Harry as she handed Jamie to him, so she could get her shower.  She gathered up her clean clothes and headed to their loo.  In the twelve hours since Harry had returned, she hadn't had much time to reflect on what had happened.  Her emotions were a mess right now, and she needed some time in the shower alone to think.

Ginny quickly undressed and turned on the water to an acceptable temperature.  Stepping into the shower, she let the water pour over her body.  She wet her hair in preparation to wash it; as she stood under the spray of hot water, she closed her eyes.  _He's home, _she thought to herself, _Oh my God, he's home!"_

Tears began flowing from her eyes, mixing with the water from the shower.  She stood there, crying, revelling in the mixture of relief and thankfulness that she felt.  She was _so thankful that Harry was home, and she was _so_ relieved he was alright.  He was thin; that's for sure, but that was nothing that a few good meals wouldn't take care of.  Ginny silently worried about how Harry had coped emotionally with all the torture he had endured._

When Harry was recounting the story of his captivity, Ginny was horrified.  She cried now at what her beloved had gone through.  She couldn't believe he had endured as much as he had – and had survived to tell about it.  She hoped that whatever he was dealing with – now that he was home – that he'd share it with her so she could help him through it.  She knew Harry, though – he never shared his feelings or emotions easily.  It would take a lot to get him to open up to her.  She hoped he would – she was sure it would help him in his overall healing.

Ginny shampooed her hair and bathed quickly.  She stood one more minute under the spray of the water, again thanking any deity she could think of for Harry's safe return.  Turning off the water, and stepping out, she dried herself off, and dressed quickly.  She dried her hair with a drying charm, and headed out of the loo.

Heading downstairs, she heard Harry talking with someone.  Quickly she realized it was her mum.  Calling out, Ginny asked, "Mum?  Is that you?"

********************************************

"We're in here, Dear," her mother called out.  "I'm preparing breakfast for you and Harry."

"'Morning, Mum.  What brings you by so early?"

"Your mum floo'd this morning looking for you, and I told her to come over," Harry answered.  

"Well, I called to find out if you wanted to have a celebration get together tonight in honour of Harry's return.  I thought we could have it at the Burrow, unless you'd rather have it here."

Looking at Harry, who was nodding his agreement, Ginny said, "That would be wonderful, Mum.  Let's have it here.  Can you notify the rest of the family?"

"Of course, I can take care of everything.  Do you mind if I come back and prepare the food here?"

"We have to go into London today to the Ministry.  Harry has to finish his debriefing with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and then we plan on having lunch.  You're more than welcome to go with us if you'd like; you could see Dad at work and join us for lunch.  Then we can come back and get ready."

"That sounds lovely, Ginny.  Are you sure I won't be intruding on your day?"

"No Molly, you won't.  We're not even sure that Ginny will be allowed in the debriefing, so she had planned on visiting with Arthur if she couldn't accompany me.  I think it sounds great to have you along with us."

Molly placed a plate of eggs and bacon on the table and magicked the bread she had been toasting to fly over to the waiting plates.  The three adults sat down and ate while planning what would be served for dinner that evening.  Molly excused herself shortly after breakfast to go home and call the rest of the family.  She agreed to meet Harry and Ginny at the Ministry at ten o'clock.  

After cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast and setting the dishes to wash themselves, Ginny went into the parlour to check on Jamie, while Harry went upstairs to get changed.  Ginny followed Harry upstairs after finding Jamie had gone back to sleep.  As she entered their bedroom, she saw Harry staring into their wardrobe looking for something to wear.  He held a pair of trousers in his hand, and was studying his shirts.  After choosing one, he walked to their bed and began changing.  When Harry had changed, he found that all his clothes were at least one size too big for him.  He looked up at Ginny with a sad look in his emerald green eyes.  She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I look like I am back at the Dursleys," Harry said.  "All my clothes are too big, just like when I wore Dudley's hand me downs."

"You did lose a lot of weight Harry.  How could you not, with barely eating for four months?  Here let me help you shrink some down to fit better.  We can look today while in Diagon Alley for some new things, if you'd like."

"We'll have to look in London for the trousers and shirts.  If we have time, we probably should.  It'll take me awhile to gain back as much as I lost."

"Well, if my mum has anything to do about it, she'll have that weight back on you in no time!"  

"That's for sure!  She certainly outdid herself this morning with breakfast.  And on such short notice too!  And did you hear what she has planned for dinner tonight!  Your mother is amazing!"

Ginny laughed, "Yes, she is amazing.  She's always happiest when she has someone to feed.  And now that she has someone to fatten up, she'll be ecstatic!"

Harry laughed and gathered Ginny up in his arms.  He felt an electric thrill pass through him as she snaked her hands up around his neck.  She began playing with his hair, as he bent down and kissed her.  Their kiss deepened and they broke apart minutes later, both a bit breathless.  

"How long do we have until we need to leave for the Ministry?" Harry whispered in her ear.

"About an hour, I'd say.  Do you want me to trim up your hair now?"

"No, I think I'll leave it long for now, especially since you find it sexy," Harry said with a wicked grin.  "How long will Jamie sleep?"

"Probably another half hour – why?  What do you have planned, Mr. Potter?"  Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I thought I'd show my wife just how very much I love her."

"Hmmm, I think we have plenty of time for that."

***********************************

Harry and Ginny decided to travel to London using the Floo Network, since the wards around the house had not been restructured yet to allow Harry to apparate and disapparate from their home.  The couple floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron, and then proceeded from there to the Ministry of Magic.  Upon arriving at the Ministry, they took the lift to Level Two where the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was, and entered.

"Harry, it's so good of you to come back this morning.  And you brought your lovely wife and son too, I see," said Amelia Bones, head of the department.

"Good morning, Ms. Bones.  I was given the impression last evening that I was ordered to come back this morning for further questioning – that it wasn't an option."

"Well, yes, that _is true, Harry.  Hopefully we'll finish up with you quickly, so that you can go about your business today and start your long overdue holiday."_

"That would be nice, since I have been gone for _seven_ months," Harry said dryly.

"Uh…yes, Harry, uh…let's get started, then.  If you'll just follow me.  Mrs. Potter, you and your son can wait here for Harry.  This shouldn't take very long at all."

"No Ms. Bones, I think I'd like to accompany Harry for questioning.  I'd like to hear a full account of what happened," said Ginny as Ms. Bones began to leave.

Turning back to address Ginny, the department head said, "Now, Mrs. Potter, you know all information concerning assignments is confidential…"

"Oh yes, Ms. Bones, your Aurors made that _quite_ clear when they came to tell me that Harry was missing."  Ginny stopped to take a breath and compose herself.  "However, I do believe you owe _me_ an explanation as to what happened to my husband while he was out on one of _your assignments."_

"Again, Mrs. Potter, that is all confidential information.  We cannot share that with you, and you are not allowed in for the questioning."

"Ms. Bones, I really don't care if the information is confidential or not or whether I'm _allowed in or not…"_

Harry, realizing that Ginny's temper was flaring, decided it was best if he interceded.  "Hon," he said quietly, squeezing her hand, "it's okay, really.  I'll go in, do the questioning and get it over with.  Why don't you go meet your mum at your dad's office?  I'll come down there as soon as I'm finished."  Turning to Ms. Bones, he said a bit louder, "I'm sure I'll be done in about an hour; isn't that right, Ms. Bones?"

"Honestly, Harry, I'm really not sure if you'll be done in an hour or not…"

"You have an hour of my time, Ms. Bones," interrupted Harry.  "After that, I'm rejoining my wife and son in my father-in-law's office.  I've been out on assignment for seven months.  I deserve some time off from this place, and I intend on taking it, starting after _this_ interview."

"Well…We'll see what we can do.  If you will follow me please, Harry, we'll get started.  Good day, Mrs. Potter."

Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny, and whispered in her ear, "It'll be fine, Gin, I promise.  I'll see you in an hour in Arthur's office, okay?"

"Okay, Harry.  Love you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart.  Go see your parents."

Harry winked, and turned to walk down the hallway behind Ms. Bones.  They turned a corner and were gone from Ginny's sight.  Ginny sighed, picked up her bag and tightened her hold on Jamie.  She left the office and headed down the shabby corridor to her dad's cramped office.

********************************

"Now, Harry, let's go over this again from the beginning," Ms. Bones said.  "You said you were in the back of your group as you were heading to a new location, and someone grabbed you and you were portkeyed to the shack you were held in?"

"Ms. Bones, really, why do we have to go through this _again_?  I went through the story with you and the other supervisors yesterday.  Why must we go over it again?"

"Harry, I want to make sure I have your story straight.  After all, you might be called to testify against the Death Eaters that were caught.  Especially the ones that tortured you.  So, humour me, and go through it again."

Harry drew in a deep breath.  He again recounted the story of his capture and torture at the hands of the Death Eaters.  He restated that the Death Eaters said Draco Malfoy believes himself to be the next Dark Lord.

Once Harry had finished, Amelia Bones closed her eyes and sighed.  "Another Malfoy causing problems.  Just what we need.  Now we just need to find some sort of evidence to raid the mansion again."

"Evidence?  You don't have enough evidence?  There are Death Eaters swearing that Malfoy is the next Dark Lord.  What other evidence do you need for the raid?"

Ms. Bones looked Harry in the eye and said, "I wish it was that easy, Harry, but it isn't.  We need some sort of physical evidence to raid, and frankly, Draco hasn't given us any.  He is as slick as his father, that's for sure."

"He always was a slimy git, even back in school."

"Well, enough about that.  I think I have all the answers I need.  We need to discuss your time off, so we can make sure you meet your wife at the time you designated.  I would hate for her to come back here looking for someone to curse."

Harry laughed, "Ah yes, my wife certainly has the infamous Weasley temper.  Although she most certainly got it from Molly and not from Arthur!"

Amelia chuckled.  "I agree.  Arthur is about the calmest individual I know.  If she got the temper from anyone, it's Molly."  She paused, looking at Harry.  "Harry, I'd like you to consider coming back to work after two weeks off instead of a month.  We are really very short on staff right now, and I could really use the help," Amelia said, saying the last part almost pleadingly.

"But last night, I was promised a month off.  Why the sudden change?"

"Well, Harry, I won't lie to you.  You are probably our best Auror out in the field.  I just don't know if I can spare you for a month.  I know what I promised, and I won't go back on my word, but I am asking you to reconsider and take only two weeks."

Harry thought for a moment before answering.  "Ms. Bones, I think my wife would kill both of us if I go back and tell her that I'll only be off two weeks instead of four.  I've been gone seven months…_seven _months.  I missed most of my wife's pregnancy, _and the birth of my child.  I also missed his first two months of life.  Do you know how much __that is tearing me up?  No, I think I'll take my full month off.  I need time to catch up with my life."  And with that, Harry got up and left._

*****************************

An hour later, as promised, Harry arrived at Arthur's office, looking for his wife and son.  Harry greeted his father-in-law with a hearty handshake, which led to Arthur pulling Harry into a tight hug.  Since it was nearing lunchtime, Arthur decided to go with Molly, Harry, Ginny and Jamie to lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

Lunch was a grand affair with lots of good conversation and catching up.  Jamie was enjoying all the attention lavished upon him by his grandparents and father, and Ginny had the opportunity to sit back and watch how they all interacted.  When lunch was over, Ginny and Harry took Jamie and ventured back into Muggle London to do a bit of clothes shopping for Harry, while Arthur went back to work and Molly went back to the Grove to begin the preparations for dinner.  The evening would be a busy one, and the Potters wanted everything to be perfect.  Quickly finishing up their shopping, they floo'd home to help Molly finish the preparations.

_A/N:  As always a huge thank you to both my pre-betas, Julie and Jen, and to Julie for also being my beta.  This chapter wouldn't have been possible without our debate over began and begun.  This ol' gal learned a thing or two about irregular verbs, past participles, perfect tense and passive voice.  Thanks always for all your help.  I couldn't do it without you two! _


	4. Letters

**The Homecoming**

**By OHGinnyfan**

_A/N:  Again, the characters are not mine, they belong to JK Rowling.  The setting is my creation. _

**_Advisory:__ this chapter includes mild sexual content_.**

**Chapter 3**

**Letters**

Draco Malfoy stood at the fireplace in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor.  _A complete bunch of morons_ – he thought to himself – _that's what I'm working with.  He couldn't believe it when he'd lost contact with one of his best group of Death Eaters who were detaining Potter.  He sent out his top men, Crabbe and Goyle, to check on what the missing group was doing with their prisoner.  He was utterly disgusted with the report the two men brought back._

* * * * * 

_"My Lord," Crabbe began, "there was nobody at the shack – no Potter, no Zabini, no Baddock, no one.  The wards were broken around the shack, and there was a bit of evidence that there was a struggle, but nothing else.  It's like they all just disappeared."  _

_"Disappeared, Crabbe?" Draco spat.  "How could they have just disappeared?"_

_"I don't know, my Lord, but when we ran a check of the magic used in that area, there were definite hints of residual magic from Aurors.  And one Auror in particular – Potter."  _

_* * * * * _

_Potter.  That name brought out such hatred in Draco.  He absolutely __despised this man.  And his best men had let him get away._

Draco began pacing as he finished his brandy.  He didn't have many details as to what went wrong – he had found out the Death Eaters who had been holding Potter captive had been arrested and were now in Azkaban awaiting trial.  He knew Potter had escaped, _and had his wand back.  Who had breeched his security and helped him?  Draco was livid that Potter had got away before he had a chance to finish him off. _

Draco sighed.  It was taking him much longer to become the most powerful dark wizard ever than he thought it would.  He was still researching – sure he'd find a way to become immortal —something that Voldemort _thought_ he had accomplished, but really hadn't.  Potter and Dumbledore, the old fool, were able to destroy him in the end.  But Draco had bigger plans for himself.  He planned on _not_ being destroyed by _anyone.  He was researching everything carefully – __very carefully.  He wasn't about to make the same mistakes that Voldemort made.  Draco knew that Riddle's big weakness was the lack of love in his early life.  Draco didn't have to worry about that – his mother, Narcissa, had __lavished him with love as a child.  And now, he had the love of his wife and children.  Yes, love was the one thing that ultimately destroyed Voldemort, but it wouldn't happen with Draco.  Hewas quite __sure of that._

Draco's abilities with wandless magic were coming along nicely.  He knew, in a short time, he'd be able to defeat Potter in a wandless duel, hands down.  He hadn't faced Potter in the four months they had held him captive, because Draco knew he wasn't fully developed yet.  He knew that with all the power Potter held, he would _have to be equally as powerful.  And he knew that he wasn't – _yet_.  He would be though, shortly, and Potter would be destroyed.  He would __finally be rid of him, once and for all.  And he might just get rid of Potter's wife and baby, too.  A Weasley and a Potter together – should have known he'd go for trash like her.  After all, Potter was always friends with that sorry excuse of a wizarding family.  Made perfect sense he'd marry one._

Draco wanted to be sure that everything was falling into place before challenging Potter.  He was quite surprised when his Death Eaters had taken him captive so easily.  Draco wasn't ready to face him, but figured his Death Eaters could have a little fun torturing him until Draco's skills had been honed and powers had been fulfilled.  But that plan was ruined with Potter's escape – _Potter always seems to have luck on his side._

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door of the drawing room.  He looked up to find his wife of five years looking in, wearing a _very _revealing light blue negligee.

"Draco, darling, are you coming to bed yet?"

"In a minute, Stacia, I want to finish my brandy."

"The children are in bed and the house-elves have retired for the night.  It's just you and me, Love.  I'll be waiting for you upstairs," Stacia said, huskily, as she turned and left his sight.

Draco drained his glass, sat it on his desk, and shook his head.  Anastacia Bucher had actually made the _perfect_ trophy wife.  She was a transfer student to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons during his sixth year.  She was originally from England, but her parents had sent her abroad for schooling.  Stacia had transferred to Hogwarts after her father died – so she could be closer to her mother.  She was two years younger than Draco, and quite a beauty.  Long, flowing blond hair and ice blue eyes; she had captivated Draco the minute he saw her, much to Pansy Parkinson's dismay.  Draco immediately began courting her, and they married as soon as she finished at Hogwarts.  She had been a Slytherin, and her father had been a Death Eater with Draco's father, Lucius.  Both of their fathers had died at the hands of the Order of the Phoenix; Stacia's during her third year at Beauxbatons and Draco's during the final battle his seventh year.  Both of their mothers readily approved of their marriage – after all, they both came from pure wizarding blood lines and they both were Slytherins.  

_Ah, yes, the perfect trophy wife, Draco thought.  Stacia didn't question anything he did or said; she just did what she was told.  And she bore him two heirs.  Draco had been quite upset when their first child had been a girl; he felt he needed a male heir to the Malfoy name and fortune.  Stacia had been more than willing to do what it took to produce a son for Draco.  She was not only easy to look at; she was also a willing bed partner.  And it certainly helped that she was good in bed too – Draco was thankful for that.  _

Turning down the lights, he left the room to join his wife in their bedroom.  Although he didn't want any more children running around his Manor, he was definitely planning on continuing to have intimate relations with Stacia.  Why give up something so good when it's presented to you so willingly?

***********************************************

_My house is being overrun by Weasleys, Harry thought as he looked at the chaos that ensued at his home._

Although Harry had been an official part of the Weasley family for almost six years, (and an unofficial part for many years before that) there were still times that the chaos of it all got to him.  _This was one of those times.  Since Harry had been gone for seven months, and secluded from others for most of that time, he had really lost touch with what it was like to be in a large family.  He loved the Weasleys – no doubt about that – but the noisiness when they all got together was a bit grandiose at times._

Harry surveyed the room for signs of his wife and son.  His son was currently being held by one of the twins.  Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that.  Even though Ginny had assured him that the twins were huge pushovers with Jamie, Harry wondered if it was safe to leave his son in their care.  Continuing to look about the parlour, Harry's eyes finally rested upon his wife.  She was actually watching him and how he was reacting to the madness.  Ginny pushed her way through her family to get to Harry.

"Is it too much for you?"

"No, no…it's just a bit noisy in here, don't you think?"

Ginny laughed.  "Harry, I grew up in this chaos.  Of course it's noisy, but it doesn't faze me anymore.  Do you need to go have a lie in for a bit to escape and rest?  You look awfully tired; maybe we should have held off having this party until you had got back some of your strength."  

Harry smiled, "No Love, I'm fine.  Just taking it all in and trying to get use to it again."

The family members that had not seen Harry since September were anxious to arrive at the house for the evening.  Most had arrived well before dinner, so that they could visit a bit with him.  Once dinner was over and dessert was served, the family retreated to the parlour to continue talking.  Bill and Percy's children played on the floor with Fred, while George cooed over Jamie.  The twins' dates, Angelina and Katie, were chatting together by the fireplace.  Ron and Hermione were visiting with Bill and Fleur, and Percy and Penelope were talking with Arthur and Molly.  Charlie was still working in Romania, and was unable to attend with his wife, Anne.

Harry turned to Ginny, and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.  He said, "I need to talk to Ron and Bill for a bit about the wards here.  Want to join us?"

Ginny nodded and Harry grasped her hand and headed toward the two brothers and their spouses.  As they approached, Fleur and Hermione wandered over to George, who was holding Jamie, leaving Bill and Ron talking.

"Do you think you lot could help me tomorrow with resetting the wards for the house?" Harry asked as he walked up to Bill and Ron.

"Sure.  I think I'm free all day.  What about you Bill?" asked Ron.

"Should be okay with me too," Bill answered.

"Great.  I don't think Gin and I have any plans for tomorrow, do we Hon?"

"None that I can think of.  I'm glad you're able to get to this so quickly; it will make it so much easier once Harry is able Apparate and Disapparate from here again."

Harry chuckled, "Yes, it has been a pain to go down the street to leave.  You lot did a really wonderful job on these wards.  It would really take a lot of magic to break any of them down."

"Thanks, Harry.  You know we wanted to make sure that Ginny and the baby were well protected, especially when one of us couldn't be here," Ron replied.

"We guarded her like a hawk while you were gone, Harry.  There was no way anyone was going to get to her or Jamie," Bill said, smiling broadly at his sister.

"Thanks.  You don't know how much I appreciate it.  I worried so much about her while I was gone.  And I really worried for her safety after I was captured.  I didn't know what the Death Eaters might try."

"Not a problem, Harry.  We were glad to do it, you know."  Bill paused and looked at his watch, "Well, I think it is time that Fleur and I take the kids and head home.  Thanks for having us over tonight.  We're so glad you are home and safe.  I'll be by about nine tomorrow morning.  Is that all right?"

"See you then, Bill, and thanks for coming.  It's good seeing you and your family."

"Good to see you, too.  Ginny, is the floo open for us to use?"

"I think so, Bill; let me go double check."

Ginny turned and headed to the fireplace, while Bill went to collect his wife and children.  Ron turned to Harry and asked, "Alright there, Harry?"

Harry looked at Ron and smiled.  "Yeah, Ron, I'm fine.  A bit tired, but other than that, I'm fine.  Just really thankful to be home."

"So are we, Mate.  You gave us all quite a shock last night when you came wandering in.  I don't think the shock wore off Hermione until this morning.  Your appearance actually rendered her speechless, and you know, that doesn't happen too often."

Harry chuckled as he noticed the twinkle in his best friend's eyes.  "Left her speechless, huh?  That _is_ quite an accomplishment!"

"Ron, I think it's time we head home.  I'm sure Harry is exhausted, since he's been home all of about twenty-four hours," Hermione said, as she walked up to the men.

"You're right, we need to get home.  I'll be back in the morning, Harry, around nine.  The three of us will get the wards reset in no time."

"Thanks Ron.  You two be careful going home, alright?"

Hermione stepped up and hugged Harry.  "It's so good to have you home, Harry.  If you and Ginny need anything, let us know, okay?"

"Of course, Hermione, we will.  You two take care."

When Ron and Hermione walked off to finish saying their good-byes, Harry was left alone once again.  Harry watched Molly and Arthur help Percy and Penny with their children.  After they were finished, Percy walked over, shook Harry's hand, and told him goodbye.  Harry strolled over to where George was sitting, holding Jamie.

"Harry!  What a good little boy you have here!" George said, as Harry sat down next to him.

"Well, I'm quite partial to him myself, thanks."

"And I can see why.  He's such a wonderful boy, aren't you, Jamie-Wamie," George cooed to the baby.  Jamie looked up at his uncle and giggled at the baby talk.

"So, how's business at the shop, George?"

"Great, Harry; really great.  You need to come by and go over the books with Angelina, so she can show you what your portion of the profits is.  We've come up with some new items that are selling like crazy, so business has been really good.  Why don't you stop around in the next few days?  Check with Angie as to when she's going to be in."

"I'll do that.  Any wedding date set for Fred and Angie yet?"

"Nah.  You know those two; they'll probably just go off one day and elope.  That'll certainly set Mum on her ear, won't it?"

"Ah, yes.  Molly will certainly not be happy about that.  What about you and Katie?"

"What _about_ me and Katie?" George asked trying to sound innocent.

"Any _future_ plans from you two?"

"Katie and I are quite happy with the way our arrangement is right now.  Her schedule is so busy with professional Quidditch, and she is on the road so much with away games, that we are quite content to leave things as is.  But I would say that sometime in the future, there may be another Mrs. Weasley," George answered with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"I always knew you two were more serious than you led us to believe!" laughed Harry, as he slapped George on the back.  "Even I could tell by the look in both of your eyes, and I'm as thick as they come."

George laughed.  "Ginny always said you were a bit thick!  But yes, Katie and I have a unique relationship.  We really do care and love each other a lot.  But right now, with her schedule and the joke shop, we have a hard time working in time for each other.  We decided to wait a bit before doing anything official.  Now don't go breathing that to your mother-in-law or she'll be all over our case!"

"I'll not say a word to Molly, I promise.  As for Ginny though, I'm not making any guarantees."

"Well, you just be sure to tell that sister of mine not to breathe a word to our mother, or I'll hex her to kingdom come."

"That is, if she doesn't hex you first; you know she's always much faster on the draw when it comes to hexing." 

"Ah, yes, so true, so true.  You definitely don't want to be on the receiving end of one of her hexes!"  George paused, looking down at Jamie.  "Well, I'm going to give you your son back, round up Katie, and head home for the night.  It has been a long day for us, and I'm sure for you."

George handed Jamie to Harry, and got up to leave.  Harry stopped him a moment, and said, "Thanks, George, for everything while I was gone.  I appreciate you helping out here with Ginny and the baby."  

"No problem, Harry.  It was my pleasure.  I always worry about my little sister.  She means the world to our family, and we're not about to let anything happen to her."

George shook Harry's hand, smiled and walked over to Katie and Angelina.  Snaking his arms around Katie's waist from behind, and leaning his head over her shoulder, he listened intently to their conversation.  A short time later, everyone remaining had left the house, and Harry and Ginny got Jamie ready for the night, and finished straightening things up from the party.

Harry grabbed Ginny by the arm and twirled her toward him.  She laughed as she landed in his embrace.  "Gin," Harry whispered, "let's go to bed".  

She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.  The next thing she knew, she was in his arms, being carried up their stairs.  Harry's green eyes were dancing with delight, and a large grin broke out across his face.  Ginny laughed and batted at him playfully as he carried her to their room.

***************************************

At nine o'clock Saturday morning, Ron and Bill were at the house to help set the wards.  A couple of hours later, the job was done and the wards were secure.  Harry and Ginny could now both Apparate and Disapparate from their house and property. 

After lunch was finished, Ron and Bill said their goodbyes, and Ginny settled down to ready Jamie for his afternoon nap.  Harry finished straightening up the kitchen, and waited for Ginny to come back downstairs.  It was a beautiful spring day.  The sun was shining and the weather was warm.  Ginny came downstairs after putting a monitoring charm on Jamie's room, carrying a stack of parchment.  She grabbed Harry's hand and led him out into their garden, where they sat on the bench under their favourite oak tree.

"Harry, remember I told you before you left that I'd write letters while you were gone?"

Harry nodded.

"Well…" Ginny paused, "here they are.  These are what I wrote to you and James.  I also have a few of my favourite pictures of James in here too.  I thought you'd like to read them and see what went on during my pregnancy."  Ginny handed Harry the stack of parchment that was tied with a ribbon.

Harry took the stack and took a deep breath.  He wanted to see these – he really did.  But was he ready to see them _now?  Carefully he untied the ribbon binding them together, and pulled out the top one.  Before he began to read, he said, "Oh, wait!  I have the letters I wrote to you, too.  They are up in the table by the bed.  I'll be right back!"_

Harry ran back into the house and into their bedroom.  He pulled out the small stack of parchment that he had collected.  His stack of letters to Ginny was considerably smaller, but he hadn't been able to write at all during his four months of captivity.

Arriving back in the garden, Harry handed Ginny his stack.  She took it from him and smiled.  She pulled the top letter off the pile and began reading it to herself.  Harry picked up the one he had started to read and began it again.  They each worked their way through their stack.

As Ginny neared the end of her stack, she cried out, "Oh my goodness, Harry!"

"What is it?" Harry asked as he looked over her shoulder to see what letter she was reading.  When he saw it was the one he had only half-written, he said, "Oh…I meant to remove that one, so you wouldn't see it."

"I ca…can't believe it, Harry.  What did they do to you when they came in and found you writing this?"

"You don't want to know, Hon, you _really don't want to know."_

"Harry," Ginny began, pausing to collect her thoughts, "I do want to know.  You and I share everything, Love; we promised each other we'd share _everything.  As painful as this may be for both of us, I need to know.  _What _did they do to you?"_

Harry took a deep breath.  How was he going to tell the woman he loves about this?    He began, "Well…when they walked in unexpectedly, they realized I wasn't bound anymore – that I had escaped their spells.  That in itself didn't make them very happy at all.  In addition to that, they found me writing a letter, which they thought I was trying to send out to signal help.  I was immediately put under the _Cruciatus__ curse, and then __Petrificus__ Totalis.  The Death Eaters alternated between the two curses for what seemed like hours.  Eventually, they hit me with the _Confundus_ charm, and put back into the full body bind.  They completely forgot about the letter in all the fun of cursing me.  After they left, and I threw off their curses, I collected it back up and put it back in my pack.  From there on out, I was very careful as to what I tried to do.  I didn't want to be surprised by them again, so I didn't write to you anymore.  I didn't want them to get any ideas to come after you."_

"My God, Harry," Ginny cringed as she listened to his story. "How _did_ you do it?  How did you survive everything they did to you?"

"Sometimes, I don't know, Love.  I look back on it and wonder that myself.  But I can tell you that I thought about you and the baby _all_ the time.  My focus was you, and getting home to _you_."

Ginny shook her head and put her arms around Harry's neck.  "I still can't believe you're home.  I'm just so thankful you made it.  I was so worried."

"I know.  I can tell from these letters," Harry said, as he held up the stack of parchment that Ginny had written.  Laying them down, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so sorry I worried you like that.  Reading these just makes me realize everything you went through here and how much stress I caused you…"

Pulling away from Harry and taking his face in her hands, she levelled it so he was looking her in the eye.  Shaking her head, she said, "Then don't read them right now.  You have nothing to be sorry for – _nothing_.  You couldn't change your situation; otherwise, you would have, right?  I don't want you reading these if they are going to make you feel bad.  You have nothing to feel bad about.  You were doing your job.  Malfoy had you kidnapped.  It isn't like you left me willingly or anything."  Ginny made to grab the remainder of the letters from Harry's hand, but Harry pulled them away.

"No, Gin, I _want_ to read these – I _need_ to read these.  And I want to read them _now.  I just feel awful for what I put you through, that's all.  And I feel horrible about missing Jamie's birth, too."_

  Ginny sighed.  "That nobility complex of yours is getting in the way, again.  You have nothing to feel bad about – _nothing.  Do you understand?  What's done is done.  You could do nothing about it.  Don't waste your time feeling bad.  Spend your time enjoying what we have."_

Harry drew his wife into his arms.  The hug was long and tight, and the kiss that followed was deep and passionate.  They broke apart and touched their foreheads together.  Looking up into her deep chocolate eyes, Harry said, "Gin, I know what you're saying, and I understand.  But something deep inside has me feeling guilty.  I know I couldn't change the situation, but I would have liked to.  I would have done anything to have got away sooner."

"Harry, I know this, I really do.  You have got to forgive yourself.  I don't blame you for anything that happened.  You shouldn't either.  Forgive yourself, Harry.  You need to in order to get past this ordeal."

Harry smiled at Ginny, "You're right, of course."

"I know I'm right; I'm always right, Love," Ginny answered, grinning impishly.

Harry laughed and kissed her again.  "Yes, Sweetheart, you always are!"

***************************************** 

Harry was amazed as to how fast time was passing.  It had been two weeks since he'd come home, and he couldn't believe all that had gone on.  He was adjusting to his new life at home – life with a new baby.  Harry marvelled daily at Jamie and would just sit and _watch_ him.  Whether Jamie was awake or asleep, Harry could be found just watching and studying his son.  Harry had never seen anything more beautiful than that little boy, with the exception of his wife.  He was not only amazed at Jamie, but also at Ginny.  She was a wonderful mother, and was very patient with him as he learned the tricks of being a new father.

The time that Harry enjoyed most was sitting with Ginny and Jamie, as Ginny nursed Jamie.  He had started getting up with her at the two A.M. feeding, just to sit with his wife and son.  The house was always extremely quiet, with only the sounds of a hungry baby nursing.  Many times, he and Ginny would just sit together, side by side, during the time and silently enjoy each other's company.  It was sort of a nice relaxing time after a long day – to just sit there, holding Ginny's hand, as she nursed their son.  Some nights, they would quietly talk about their day.  Sometimes they would talk about what was going on in their lives.  It was _their_ time, and their time alone – no one to disturb the new family.  They could just be together, which was what they desperately needed after seven months apart.

Since Harry was off work on holiday, he began looking into what he wanted to do, once his contract was up with the Aurors.  It was mid-May already, and his contract was up at the end of July. He had received an owl from Headmistress McGonagall (Headmaster Dumbledore had retired from Hogwarts as headmaster, but was still there assisting with classes), asking him to consider a teaching position within Hogwarts.  As much as Harry loved Hogwarts and would love to return there, he wasn't sure he wanted to teach – at least not yet.  What Harry really wanted to pursue was Quidditch.  

Quidditch had become a love of Harry's since he was first introduced to it as an eleven year old at Hogwarts.  He had been one of the best Seekers that Hogwarts had ever had, and he loved the exhilarating feeling he got flying around the pitch and chasing after the snitch.  Harry lost very few matches in his years at Hogwarts, and for good reason.  Harry was definitely a top class Seeker.  He hoped that his skills would still be good enough to land him a reserve position on one of the League teams.

Harry had read in the _Daily Prophet_ that try outs for League teams would begin the second week in August, with practices starting shortly after the teams were announced and games starting around the first of October.  Harry wasn't too concerned with which team to try out for; he just wanted at least a reserve position with one of them, but he knew that Ron would kill him if he didn't try out for the Chudley Cannons.  He figured he'd try to make the Cannons' team, and if that didn't happen, maybe the Montrose Magpies or Puddlemere United.

Daily, Harry would go out and fly around their property hidden by the grove of trees.  Some days, Ginny would come out and join him, sitting on the ground with Jamie, watching him fly.  He loved the free feeling he got from flying.  All his troubles would disappear, at least for an instant.  He didn't have to think about going back to the Aurors, or the possibility of going back out on assignment before his contract was up.  He could just fly and think of Quidditch and Ginny and Jamie.

A couple of days a week, the Potters would floo over to the Burrow, so that Harry could practice on the makeshift Quidditch pitch that the boys had created.  On weekends, Ginny's brothers would meet Harry there, and they would play matches.  Ginny and Jamie would come along to visit with her mum or sisters-in-law or just to watch Harry fly.  Ginny loved seeing how relaxed Harry was when he was on his beloved Firebolt, a gift from his late godfather.  Ginny could easily see that his skills as a Seeker were improving again, and that he'd be ready in no time for try-outs.  Everything seemed to be falling in place for their family.  She hoped that their future would be more peaceful than their past had been.  She knew that the threat of Death Eaters and Draco Malfoy was still there, but she hoped that Harry could at least begin enjoying a more peaceful existence.  She hoped that the Aurors would finish off Draco and his followers – and that they'd do it soon.  Nobody deserved to have a bit of peace and quiet in their lives more than her husband did, and Ginny was determined to ensure that he had it. 

**********************

Draco stood naked at the French doors of his bedroom balcony, gazing out the window.  He had come upstairs and had sex with his wife, who had fallen asleep afterwards in his arms.  He had eased his way out of their bed, and was now smoking a cigarette and drinking another brandy.  The moonlight shone on his long, white-blond hair, giving it the appearance of silver.  Draco couldn't sleep – not right now, at least.  He had too many things on his mind – too many things to plan.  He needed to step up his efforts in researching immortality, and he needed to plan how he was going to get Potter once and for all.  Ever since his men had bungled Potter's captivity, Draco hadn't been able to sleep.  The question that laid heaviest on his mind was who had betrayed him, and given Potter back his wand?  He would have to find the answer to _that question, and be sure to get rid of them.  But how was he going to find out?_

Draco was startled out of his thoughts by a sudden noise in his bedroom.  Turning around quickly, he realized it was only Stacia shifting in their bed, talking in her sleep.  She was mumbling about one of the house-elves.  Draco couldn't figure out what that was about.  Content that he was indeed still alone in his bedroom with his sleeping wife, Draco turned back around, and continued his brooding.  

_Maybe I don't have to kill Potter to do him in, Draco thought.  _Maybe there's another way.… _Draco's mouth curled up in a vicious grin and his grey eyes flashed at the thought of things he could do to Potter.  Draining his brandy and finishing his cigarette, Draco went back to join his wife in bed.  He snuggled in close to her, in order to wake and arouse her again for more sex.  Draco was feeling particularly good at the moment.  Even though he didn't know who had betrayed him yet, he knew he could get to Potter, without being more powerful.  He should have thought of this earlier; he could do Potter in now, and then turn his full attention to his research.  Once Potter was out of the way, no one would be able to stop him from becoming the most powerful Dark Wizard ever.  __Ever.  He'd be more powerful than Grindelwald; and certainly more powerful than Voldemort.  Yes, Draco was feeling _very_ good, and he wanted to share that good feeling with his wife._

Draco continued to snuggle close to his wife, whispering in her ear, "Stacia, wake up, Love.  I want to show you again how much I love you."

Stacia rolled over, and mumbled a bit incoherently.  Draco placed his hands on her breasts and began massaging them, while kissing the hollow of her neck.  Stacia slowly woke, wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered back in a very sleepy, but aroused, voice, "Oh Draco, Darling that feels _so_ good."  

Using his hand, Draco took her hands from around his neck, and pinned them down against their bed so that they were positioned above her head.  He laid on top of her, so that her body was pinned underneath his.  He smiled a feral smile and began to conquer his wife for the second time that night.

_A/N:  I continue to thank Jen and Julie for all their help with this monster of a story.  This chapter was a bit difficult for me to write, and their continued encouragement kept me at it until I had it finally hammered out.  I greatly appreciate all their guidance and punctuation corrections.  _


	5. Of Teaching and Quidditch

**The Homecoming**

**By OHGinnyfan**

_A/N:  Again, the characters are not mine, they belong to JK Rowling.  The setting is my creation. _

**Chapter 4**

**Of Teaching and Quidditch**

Draco walked very determinedly through his Manor toward the drawing room, his robes billowing out behind him.  After having sex with Stacia for the second time last night, Draco fell into a deep and peaceful sleep – the first one he had in awhile.  He had come to a conclusion the night before concerning his _situation_ with Potter.  Crabbe and Goyle had been summoned to the Manor to discuss his plan of action.  He wanted to take care of this issue as quickly as possible.

Entering the drawing room, he found his two top men standing there waiting for him.  "Good morning Crabbe, Goyle.  Good of you to come on such short notice."

"Of course, My Lord.  We're always available to you.  You mentioned something about this having to do with Potter?"

"Yes, yes I did, Goyle.  I've decided to try to get Potter and take care of him before I continue my research into immortality.  And, I need your assistance.  I need you to monitor his household twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.  I want to know what he does and where he goes.  I want to know when he goes out alone, so we can strike.  I want it to be quick, simple and dirty.  And if Potter doesn't die in the process, I want to make him _wish he did."_

"My Lord, what have you planned?" asked Goyle.

Draco smiled a dangerous smile.  "Well, you see men, it's like this…."

*************************************

The remainder of May and all of June had flown by in a whirl wind.  Harry had gone back to work, and had been asked to go out on assignment again, but refused.  He told his superiors that he preferred to work out the days of his remaining contract at a desk job.  This, of course, sent the Department of Magical Law Enforcement into a tizzy.  Their best Auror was _refusing_ to go out on field assignments _and_ was making it sound like he didn't plan on renewing his contract.  Amelia Bones was beside herself trying to convince Harry that he was _the_ best, and needed to stay in their employ.  Offers of better pay, fewer hours and not as many field assignments were discussed, but to no avail.  Harry had made his decision – he was leaving the Aurors when his contract expired on 31 July.

While Harry worked, Ginny stayed at home with Jamie and resumed her writing.  She had begun a book based on Harry's life while he was out on his last assignment, but had never finished it.  She was determined, now that life had settled down a bit, to complete the story of The-Boy-Who-Lived.  Her family still visited often, particularly when Harry was away at work.

The fourth of July was the Potters' sixth wedding anniversary.  Harry planned a special night out with Molly and Arthur minding Jamie.  He surprised Ginny by taking her out to an expensive Muggle restaurant in London and for a stroll in a local park.  This was their first real evening out alone since Harry's return.  They had been busy with their current lifestyle of being new parents and hadn't taken any time for themselves.  It was a quiet and relaxing evening alone – just what they both needed.

Harry received an owl from Headmistress McGonagall at the beginning of July, asking him to reconsider the teaching position she had offered him and asking that he and Ginny come to Hogwarts to meet with her.  Arrangements were made and Harry and Ginny, with James in his pram, strolled to Hogwarts from their home in Hogsmeade.  Hagrid greeted them as they passed the forbidden forest.

"Harry! Ginny!  Yeh alrigh'?"

"Hi, Hagrid, we're fine!  It's so good to see you!" Ginny cried, as she gave the gentle giant a hug.

"Ah' good ter' see yeh, too.  An' this mus' be James!  Looks jus' like Harry 'cept for th' red hair!  Can tell 'e's part Weasley!"

Harry laughed as Hagrid grabbed him for a hug.  "Yes, you certainly can tell he's Ginny's son by that fiery red hair!"

"Wha' brings yeh ter Hogwarts?"

"Well, Headmistress McGonagall asked us to come by.  She wants to offer Harry a teaching position," answered Ginny, proudly.

"Yeh goin' to take it, Harry?"

"I don't know, Hagrid, I'd really like to try professional Quidditch before settling down into teaching.  But I'll hear what she has to say."

Ginny and Harry chatted a few more minutes with Hagrid, before bidding him good-bye and heading up the castle steps.  They were met by Headmistress McGonagall, who had changed very little since the two of them had been at Hogwarts.  She had a few additional grey hairs in her very neatly pulled back bun, but other than that, she looked the same as she always did.  

"Potter and Weasley…I mean Potter and Potter.  So good of you to come by."  Minerva McGonagall addressed them with her best stern look.  A smile then broke out over her face as she hugged them.  "It's _so good to see you both.  And this _must_ be James.  Come in, come in.  We'll have tea in my office, and Professor Dumbledore will be joining us."_

Storing the pram in the entryway of the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny followed McGonagall down the halls and up the stairs to her office.  At the entrance, she said the password (tartan plaid); the gargoyle moved out of the way and the familiar steps that spiralled upward appeared.  Harry and Ginny stepped inside the doorway behind the Headmistress and rode the steps up to her office.  Once inside, they found not much had changed since the days Albus Dumbledore had occupied the premises.  The memorabilia that sat around was distinctly McGonagall's, but the portraits were the same as they always were.  The one thing obviously missing was Fawkes, who had moved to Dumbledore's new quarters.

"Sit down, sit down and make yourself comfortable.  I'll call down to the kitchens and have them send up tea."

The Headmistress chatted with Harry and Ginny about James and their lives in Hogsmeade while they waited for the tea tray and Professor Dumbledore to arrive.

Soon, Dobby arrived with the tray, absolutely thrilled to see Harry and Ginny again.

"Harry Potter, sir!  Dobby is glad to be seeing you!  And you brought your Ginny Weezy, too!" Dobby said, as he threw his arms around Harry's legs.

"Er, good to see you too, Dobby.  How's Winky?"

"Winky's fine, Harry Potter.  She be sorry she didn't bring the tray up.  Is this Harry Potter's baby, sir?"  Dobby asked, pointing to Jamie.

"Yes Dobby, this is James, our son."

"A beautiful baby, Harry Potter, sir.  Well, Dobby is going now."  And with that, the house-elf disappeared.

"Potter, he seems mighty fond of you, doesn't he?"  McGonagall asked with a laugh in her voice.

"Uh, yes, he is.  Ever since I was able to get Malfoy to release him from service, he has been, uh, most gracious to me."

McGonagall shook her head as she chuckled.  A rap at the door interrupted their discussion.

"Come in," she commanded.  

Professor Dumbledore entered the office with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.  "Harry, Ginny, so wonderful of you to come by for a visit.  It's lovely to see you both again, and to see James.  My, he's getting big!  How old is he now?"

"He's already four months old.  We can hardly believe it either!" Ginny answered.

"Well, he looks like a good cross between his parents," Dumbledore said, smiling at the couple.  "I was ever so glad to hear of your return to us, Harry.  You had a great many of us worried about you."  
  


"I know, Sir, and I'm sorry.  I wish I could have changed the situation."

"Harry, you have nothing to be sorry about.  You're an excellent Auror and I'm certain that whatever happened could not be prevented.  It's just good to have you back."

"Yes, Harry, I agree with Professor Dumbledore, it _is good to have you back.  And I'd really like you to reconsider the offer I made you earlier.  I would __love to have you on the teaching staff here at Hogwarts.  The position available is the Transfiguration class.  The teacher I hired to replace myself when I took over as Headmistress has not worked out, and has decided to leave.  I know this wasn't one of your best classes, but I feel you would be very apt to teach anything that Hogwarts offers with the exception of maybe Divination."  The Headmistress paused to look at Harry with a small smile on her face.  She was not one to believe in Divination, and knew that Harry's experiences with Professor Trelawney had been spotty at best.  She continued, "We are able to offer you a very comfortable salary, with an office and living quarters here if you would ever need to stay late because you couldn't get home.  We would love having you as part of our staff.  We hope you'll reconsider."_

Harry paused as he looked at both McGonagall and Dumbledore.  He swallowed hard as he answered, "I certainly do appreciate your generous offer, but I have plans to try out for a couple of professional Quidditch teams in hopes to make their reserves.  I would really love to teach here at Hogwarts someday, but just not right now.  I've always loved playing Quidditch, and feel that I need to give this a try before I get too old."

Headmistress McGonagall grinned at him, "That's all right, Harry, I understand.  I just thought I'd have you and Ginny up to make the offer official.  I'd hoped you'd reconsider, but I understand, and wish you the very best in tryouts.  If you make one of the teams, please send me tickets to one of your games.  I always loved watching you play.  You were such a natural at Quidditch."

"Thank you for being so understanding.  The offer you gave me was quite generous and I appreciate being considered.  I wish you the best in finding a new professor for this position."

Harry and Ginny got up to take their leave and shook hands with both McGonagall and Dumbledore.  The Headmistress paused as she shook Ginny's hand, clearly deep in thought.  Slowly she asked, "Ginny, would you consider taking the position?"

"Me?  Teach?  Here at Hogwarts?"  Ginny was clearly taken back at the offer that had just been made to her.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter; you.  If I remember correctly, you were quite good in my Transfiguration class.  You would be an excellent teacher!"

"What a wonderful idea, Headmistress; I can only echo her words, Ginny, you'd be excellent!"  Professor Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Well, I don't know; I've never thought about it before now.  May I have a few days to talk it over with Harry?"

"Of course you may, but I do need to know as soon as possible.  The offer we made to Harry concerning salary, benefits and lodging would be the same for you, too.  Why don't you go home, talk about it and come back in two days with an answer.  I know that if you would choose to take this position, childminding would have to be arranged for James."

Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes, turned and left McGonagall's office.  They headed back to the Great Hall to fetch their pram, excitedly talking about what all had transpired.  Walking back to Hogsmeade, Harry turned to Ginny and asked, "What do you think about the offer she made you?"

"I'm not certain what to think, Harry.  What do you think?  Do you think I should take it?"

"Do you want to take it?"

"Well," Ginny began, "yes, and no.  I do want to take it, because I see this as a fabulous opportunity for me.  I have always had a desire to teach at Hogwarts, and this would be perfect.  But then, I don't want to take it, because James won't even be six months old when term starts.  I'm not certain I'm ready to leave him quite yet.  But this is _such a golden opportunity for me."_

"Yes.  It certainly is, Love.  Why don't you see if your mum would mind James during the day while you taught?  I'm certain Molly would do anything to have more time with James, and I'm certain she and your dad will be thrilled with the fact you have been given this chance." 

"But do you think I should leave Jamie?"

"Well Hon, that I'm going to leave up to you.  I'm certain with your mum minding him, he'll be perfectly fine.  And we live close enough to Hogwarts that she can bring him up to you when you have breaks, or you might even be able to come home."

Ginny was quiet for a moment, thinking over the possibilities.  "Okay then.  I'll talk with Mum and see what she says.  If she says yes, then I think I might just take it."

"Since they offered the position to you, I take it you're not too upset with me for turning it down for Quidditch?"

"Oh, of course not, Harry.  Why would I be upset?  I want you to do whatever you want to do.  And if playing professional Quidditch is going to make you happy, and what you want to do, then I want you to do it.  I will support you in whatever you pursue, just like you'll support me."

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and squeezed it.  Smiling, he said, "What do you say we stop in the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer to celebrate your offer, before we head home?"

"Sounds fine, Mr. Potter.  Lead the way."

Two days later, Harry and Ginny returned to Hogwarts in order for Ginny to formally accept the position of Transfiguration teacher for the upcoming school year.  Molly and Arthur were thrilled, as expected, at the news of the offer made to Ginny, and Molly readily accepted the opportunity to spend more time with her grandson.  Final details were discussed between Ginny and Headmistress McGonagall as to classroom preparations and class schedules, so Ginny would spend the minimal amount of time needed at Hogwarts, and as much time as she could at home.  Her first class wouldn't start daily until ten in the morning, giving Ginny ample time to spend with James.  She would be able to complete her teaching most days by five and would be home in plenty of time to spend the evenings with Harry and James.  Her mother could also bring James to the school during Ginny's free time.

************************************

Draco received an owl from Crabbe, that said he and Goyle needed to talk with him immediately and it had something to do with the plan at hand.  He had asked his top men to report back to him on the comings and goings of the Potter house.  He wanted to know Potter's every move.

Draco heard a knock at the door and the butler led Crabbe and Goyle into the drawing room, shutting the doors behind them.  Draco looked at them both and said, "Well, what have you found out?"

"My Lord, the household is a very busy one.  Not only do the Potters come and go often, but the Weasleys are there a lot.  Potter tends not to go out alone; he usually has his wife and child with him.  They have never ventured out without the other, except when Potter goes to work.  He is then heavily protected in the office.  However, we know that Potter is planning on trying out for professional Quidditch, which should result in trips out alone with no other Aurors around.  And his wife will start teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts in September.  Their house is certainly heavily warded.  We ran checks on it and the wards are _very well done.  I'm not certain if we could even break them down if we wanted to; they are _that_ strong.  I think Potter's brother-in-law, Bill, the curse breaker, helped him with them.  Needless to say, the Potters are very secure and will be hard to get to."_

"Damn!  I was afraid of that!  Well, we'll just bide our time, men.  The day is coming when they'll go out without the other, and we'll be able to execute our plan.  We'll have to be able to strike on a moment's notice and strike quickly.  Is that understood?  There is no second chance in this."

"Understood, my Lord.  We'll continue to monitor their house and keep you up to date on what's going on."

"Very good, men.  This meeting is over."  And with that, Draco left the room.

****************************

Harry's contract expired on his twenty-fifth birthday.  His last couple of days of work were filled with Amelia Bones _pleading_ with him to renew his contract.  Harry held firm – he was leaving the Aurors and starting a more normal life.

The last day Harry was scheduled to work was 30 July.  His birthday fell over a weekend and he would actually be off work for it.  He and Ginny had planned a small intimate party to celebrate both Harry's birthday and his career change.  He was looking forward to having a holiday in between the day he left the Aurors and Quidditch tryouts.  He knew once he made a Quidditch team, he wouldn't get much time off as they trained for their upcoming season.  

On his last day of work, his co-workers all paid for a round of Firewhiskey at the Leaky Cauldron before Harry Apparated home.  Ms. Bones went with them and continued the entire time to try to convince Harry he needed to stay with them.  Harry just grinned, and shook his head.  He was actually looking forward to _this career change._

The party over the weekend was a quiet affair with just Ron and Hermione, and Molly and Arthur.  The other family members had plans for the evening, so just the two couples celebrated with Harry and Ginny.  Ginny was most certainly celebrating with Harry over his job change – she had been an Auror's wife for six long years and was tired of the constant string of dangerous assignments.  Even though she knew that Harry would be travelling a lot with whatever Quidditch team he was offered a position with (and she _knew_ he'd be offered one), she knew he wouldn't be on any dangerous assignments.  Of course, she also knew that Quidditch could be just as dangerous as chasing Death Eaters, but that was an entirely different story.

The first week of August gave Harry a nice break, and he and Ginny took James and spent much of their time at Hogwarts preparing Ginny's new office and classroom.  She and Harry worked on their transfiguring, brushing up on spells she didn't use very often.  She was quite good at Transfiguration and her skills improved greatly in just the short time since she had been offered the Professorship.  Harry wasn't nearly as skilled as she was, but his abilities were coming along nicely, too.  The break Harry had from working gave Ginny time to practice "teaching" a student – Harry.  And while at Hogwarts, they had seen Jamie perform his first magic – his teddy bear had been dropped, and he reached out and the bear flew into his hands.  Harry and Ginny were both amazed.  They didn't realize that magic could manifest itself in someone that young – after all Jamie wasn't a year old yet.  Although they would have loved their son whether he was a Wizard or Squib, it was a relief to know that their son had at least some magical ability.

When Monday of the second week in August arrived, Harry got up and headed to the Chudley Cannons' Quidditch pitch.  He had decided he really didn't care what the team record was (which was lousy); all he cared about was making a team and playing Quidditch.  The team had a new captain and it was none other than his old school captain, Oliver Wood.  Harry was both elated and scared at the prospect of working with Wood again.  He was elated, because Wood was good – very good, and an excellent captain.  He was scared, because Wood was also a maniac as a captain, and when it came to _anything_ Quidditch.  Wood had previously played for Puddlemere United as Keeper, and was recruited by the Cannons to turn the team around.  Harry reckoned if anyone could turn _this_ team around, it was Wood.

When Harry arrived, he was one of the first on the pitch.  He went to the registration table and registered himself as a contender for a Seeker position.  He was then told to mount his broom and warm up.  Harry mounted his Firebolt, and soared upward.

The wind in his hair and face felt exhilarating, and the sight of the pitch made him sick with excitement.  _He_ was trying out for Quidditch – _professional_ Quidditch.  This was a dream come true.  The only thing that would make it better would be if Ron was trying out too.  Harry had tried to talk Ron into it, but to no avail.  As much as Ron loved Quidditch, he never had the confidence in his ability.  Harry knew Ron would make a reserve spot on a team if he tried, but he was currently quite happy with his job at the Ministry of Magic, doing of all things, research for their legal department.

"Everyone down, now!  We are meeting in five minutes!"  came a loud voice from below.  Harry looked down and saw Wood waving his arms and using what appeared to be a _Sonorus_ spell to signal everyone down.  Harry flew downward in a Wronski Feint, pulling out at the last minute.  He then dismounted his broom and walked over to Oliver and the growing crowd of hopefuls.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, I'm the new Captain of the Chudley Cannons.  My name is Wood – Oliver Wood.  I am here to put this team in the championship this year.  We will _WIN, do you understand me?  All positions are up for grabs.  We will have a starting team, and two reserve players for each position.  Even if you were on the team last year, you will have to prove to me that you deserve to stay on the team.  Do I make myself __perfectly clear?"_

Oliver paused as the crowd before him looked at him in amazement, and nodded.  He bellowed, "_I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!" _

Harry's Auror training kicked in and he bellowed with the rest of the crowd, "_YES SIR!!_"

"Good.  That was much better.  Okay, this is the way I will be running things this week.  I want you to divide up according to positions.  I want my Seekers over here, my Chasers there, my Beaters there and my Keepers here.  We will be filling three Seeker positions, nine Chasers, six Beaters and two additional Keepers besides me.  The rest of you will be cut.  Is that understood?"

"_YES SIR!_"

 "I will view each group of players for the next two days and begin making cuts at that point.  Once you're cut, you are free to go to another team's tryouts, if you so choose.  The players that remain on Wednesday will be put into teams, and scrimmage matches will be played.  You will be thoroughly tested on your Quidditch abilities and you _will play hard.  Every position is open with the exception of starting Keeper, so everyone has an equal chance of making this team.  Good luck, and I want my Beaters in the air first.  The rest of you have a seat in the bleachers."_

And with that, Quidditch tryouts for the Chudley Cannons started.  Wood was brutal, but fair.  Those who didn't meet his standards right away were cut immediately.  If he felt someone was better in another position, he moved them to that group.  By the end of the second day, there were only enough players left to form five complete scrimmage teams out of close to one hundred hopefuls.  On Wednesday, the scrimmages started and Wood moved players around as he saw fit.  Matches were held all day Wednesday, Thursday and Friday morning.  

Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself as he played.  He had made it through the first round of cuts and was on Scrimmage Team Two.  He played two matches on Wednesday, and one on both Thursday and Friday.  Every evening after tryouts, he came home exhausted, but exhilarated.  He hadn't felt this good in years.  He had been able to put back on some of the weight he had lost in captivity and had gained back much of his strength.  He looked good – fit and trim – and it was showing.

Friday after their mid-day break, Oliver posted the teams.  Harry was elated – he was the first reserve Seeker for the Chudley Cannons!  Oliver told him he was the best new player he had ever seen.  He couldn't wait to get home and tell Ginny his news.  She'd be ever so pleased and Ron would be too.  Even though he wouldn't see a lot of action this year on the pitch, he knew that this was definitely a good start to his new career.

****************************

Draco lit a cigarette and smiled to himself.  Everything was _finally falling into place.  Potter was chosen as reserve Seeker for the Chudley Cannons (a sorry excuse of a team) and was at practices most days, all day, with no Aurors around.  He left early in the morning and returned around dinner time.  Potter's wife was teaching at Hogwarts every day, so no one would be any wiser of Draco's plans until it was too late.  And today was his lucky day – Potter's wife and son had left their house early for a stroll.  He'd be able to execute his plan against Potter _very_, very easily.  Draco finished his cigarette, extinguished it in the ashtray and Disapparated from his home.  He needed to personally ensure that his plan was going _exactly_ as he wanted it to.  _

*****************************

As summer gave way to autumn, Harry and Ginny found themselves both extremely busy.  August had passed in a blur as Harry had Quidditch practice almost daily and Ginny prepared for the start of the school year.  September began smoothly, and Ginny found teaching to be one of the many loves in her life.  She found it to be easy and pleasurable and enjoyed meeting the new students who had started since she had left.  Her seventh year classes were comprised of students who had been first years when she, herself, was in her seventh year.  It was good to see how far many of these children had come in the six years since she was a student.

Transfiguration had come naturally to Ginny when she was in school, so the subject matter was very simple for her to teach.  Headmistress McGonagall continued to teach any students chosen for Animagus transfiguration, since Ginny never studied it.  Only a select few seventh years were chosen, and if there was one student in a year, that was a lot.

The Potters settled into their busy lifestyle with simple routines.  During the work week, Harry rose early and began breakfast preparations for him and Ginny.  He had to be at the Cannons' pitch at seven A.M. sharp Monday through Friday and he liked getting up and being fully awake for practice.  Once breakfast was started, he would then go and wake Ginny and she'd get up and get ready.  They'd eat breakfast together, and by the time they were cleaning up the dishes, James would usually wake for his day.  

Practice had been going well for Harry; he was gaining a great deal of experience on the pitch and had played in several scrimmage matches between the starting team and reserves.  He seemed to have a better record at catching the Snitch than the bloke who had been chosen as their starter.  Harry was booked to play in an actual match against the Ballycastle Bats, which happened to be the team that Katie Bell, George's steady girlfriend, was a Chaser for.  The match was set for Saturday and was their second game of the season.  Their first game was against Puddlemere United and they lost – the Cannons Seeker didn't catch the Snitch – which their captain wasn't happy about.  Puddlemere was his old team, and he wanted nothing more than to beat them.  Wood decided to give Harry a try in the next match to see if he could do a better job than their starting Seeker.  If he could, there was a possibility that Harry would be switched permanently to the starting line-up.  This upcoming game would prove interesting for the Weasleys – one in-law playing for the Cannons and a (probable) future in-law playing for the Bats.  The family would certainly be divided in _their_ support.  Harry had been able to secure tickets for the entire family, in addition to a set of tickets for Headmistress McGonagall.

At half past six, Harry kissed Ginny and Jamie good-bye and Apparated to the pitch.  Mounting his broomstick, Harry took several laps around in order to warm up before practice officially began.  They were playing a scrimmage today and he would play on the starting team, since he was slated to play with them in the match over the weekend.  Harry was feeling pretty good and warmed up by the time the rest of the team arrived on the pitch.

******************************

Ginny had planned to spend a quiet morning at her home in Hogsmeade.  She didn't have to be in class until ten o'clock and her mum wouldn't arrive until half past nine.  The arrangement with her mum was working out perfectly with her teaching position.  On nice days, Molly would put James in the pram and stroll up to Hogwarts for Ginny's break at lunch.  She was very lucky indeed; she had the ideal job and was able to see her son at breaks. James, who was now almost seven months old and growing like a weed, had been fed, changed and dressed; he was currently playing quietly amongst his toys on the floor.  Ginny had begun the laundry and started to plan what to prepare for their evening meal that she would make when she arrived home from school.  Going to the cupboard, she realized that she was out of several ingredients needed.  Ginny felt she had time for a quick trip to the local grocer; after all, it was only half past seven in the morning.  She left a note for her mum as to where she was going, and about what time she would be back, in case her mum came to the Grove early.  Bundling James up in his cloak and placing him in his pram with her handbag, Ginny grabbed her own cloak and set off.

It was a perfectly lovely autumn day with a brisk cool wind whipping Ginny's long fiery red hair about her face.  The leaves had begun to turn to shades of gold, orange and red, and the rising sun painted a beautiful sunrise on the horizon, also in reds and golds.  _A Gryffindor sunrise, Ginny thought to herself as she walked leisurely along the road.  October had come quickly – she was surprised by how fast time was going by – but this was her favourite time of year.  After ten minutes of walking, she arrived at the Hogsmeade grocer and went in.  It wasn't very crowded, since the hour was still early, and Ginny was able to quickly pick up the items she needed.  She paid the clerk and packed the pram with her groceries.  Jamie had fallen asleep on the way to the store and continued to sleep, despite the added groceries to his basket.  She began the journey back home, again, enjoying the day now that the sun was fully up in the sky.    _

As Ginny approached the Grove, she suddenly heard footsteps behind her.  Before she was able to pull her wand and turn around, she heard the word, _"STUPEFY", and her world went black. _

_A/N:  I continue to thank my faithful beta and pre-beta Julie and Jen, who keep my writing hopefully quality stuff.  Please read and review.  I appreciate hearing all comments about this story – what you like or don't like, and what you think will happen or should happen.  Yes, that is a shameless plug for reviews…_J____


	6. The Search

**The Homecoming**

**By OHGinnyfan**

_A/N:  Again, the characters are not mine, they belong to JK Rowling.  The setting is my creation._

**Chapter 5**

**The Search**

Draco walked briskly through his Manor in search of his wife.  He needed to speak with Stacia, and he needed to speak with her _right_ away.  His plan was being executed exactly as he wanted and he needed Stacia and the children out of the Manor.  He didn't want them to be in the way _or to interfere with what he was planning to do._

Taking the stairs two at a time, Draco walked toward the nursery, where the children would be playing with their nanny.  Stacia spent _a lot of her time with the children, so there was a good possibility he would find her there._

As Draco entered the playroom, a small, blond girl cried, "Father!" and ran to him, wrapping her tiny arms around his legs.  Looking up at Draco she said, "Hi, Father!"

Draco looked down.  His two-year old daughter's small face was looking at him smiling, obviously glad to see him.  Draco forced a smile, and said, "Hello, Adrienne.  Is Mother here?"

Adrienne ran off, babbling something Draco couldn't understand.  The children's nanny, Mrs. Howard, spoke up.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid your wife's not in here.  She said something about going to her private office to catch up on her correspondence."

"Thank you, Mrs. Howard.  Are the children well behaved today?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Malfoy, they are, as always.  Garrett is currently napping and Adrienne and I are playing a game.  Everything is in order and the children are fine."

"Very well, Mrs. Howard."  And with that, Draco turned on his heels and walked out of the nursery.

Draco walked to Stacia's private office off their bedroom.  He found her there, sitting at her desk writing letters, just as Mrs. Howard had said.

Stacia looked up from her current parchment, and said, "Darling, I thought you had left for the day.  Certainly you're not still home _just _to see me?"

"Actually, Stacia, you _are_ the reason I'm home.  We need to talk."

Stacia put down the quill she was holding and looked her husband straight in the eye.  "What about, Draco?"

"I want you to take the children and Mrs. Howard and go to visit your mother."

"Whatever for, love?"

"I have business to conduct, and I don't want you or the children to be here while I conduct it."

"Draco, what kind of business do you need to conduct at the Manor that the children and I can't be here for?"

Draco walked around Stacia's desk and spun her chair around so she was facing him.  Putting his hands on the arms of the chair and leaning close to his wife, he said, "Darling, you don't need to _worry_ about it; I just think it would be best if you took the children and Mrs. Howard, and go visit your mother.  I promise, as soon as my business deal is done, I'll come join you and we'll have a nice, long holiday away.  This should only take a day or two to complete."

"Well, Draco darling, if you _insist.  When do we need to leave?"_

Draco released his hold on the chair and straightened back up.  "Today darling; I need you to leave as soon as possible.  I'm sure you'll have a lovely visit with your mum.  She hasn't seen you or the children since Garrett was a few months old; isn't that right?

"Yes, that's true.  She _will_ be thrilled that we are visiting.  I'll send her a note right now to let her know to expect us later today."  

"Wonderful idea, darling.  Tell her I said hello."

Draco left the office as quickly as he entered.  Once his wife was gone, he could finish off Potter and his family, once and for all.

***********************************

Molly Weasley floo'd to her daughter and son-in-law's house at exactly half past nine.  Stepping out of the fireplace, she called out to Ginny, "Hello, I'm here!"  Not receiving an answer, Molly began walking through their house in search of her daughter and grandson.  When she didn't find them, she began to panic.  She stumbled upon the note that Ginny had left for her, which said she was due back by half past eight at the latest.  That was an hour earlier.  Trying not to panic further, Molly reasoned that maybe Ginny got delayed in town, and decided to go on to Hogwarts.  She decided to call Ginny's office at Hogwarts using the fireplace.

When she received no answer from Ginny, she called Headmistress McGonagall, to voice her concerns that she hadn't found Ginny at home when she had arrived.  Minerva promised Molly that she and the other teachers would look for Ginny and James at Hogwarts and would let Molly know if they found them.

Molly walked past the family clock that hung in the Potters' kitchen.  It was a gift to Ginny and Harry from her and Arthur for their sixth wedding anniversary, and it was similar to the one she had at the Burrow.  There was a clock hand for each family member and the clock was charmed to indicate where each family member was at any given time.  Molly was so frantic, she hadn't noticed that Ginny and James' hands were pointed toward 'missing'.

Terribly worried and becoming more panicked by the minute, Molly floo'd her husband.

Arthur was sitting at his desk, going over paperwork, when the head of his frantic wife appeared in his fireplace.

"Arthur, Ginny and James are gone.  I need you here at the Grove right away."

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"They weren't here when I got to their house this morning, and there was a note that said she went to the grocers at half past seven.  She thought she'd be back by half past eight.  I've called Minerva at Hogwarts in addition to flooing Ginny's office – they're nowhere to be found."

Arthur calmly replied, "I'll be right there, Molly"

Less than a minute later, Arthur stumbled out of the Potters' fireplace.  Molly was beside herself by the time he had arrived; she had noticed the clock hands and was in a right state of panic.  Trying to calm her down, and trying to remain calm himself, Arthur called Ron and Hermione to come and help in the search.  Once they arrived, Ron and Arthur walked into Hogsmeade to begin asking questions, and Molly and Hermione looked around the grounds of the Grove for any sign of the missing mother and son.  They found nothing out of the ordinary or out of place.  When Ron and Arthur arrived back at the house, they relayed the story that a woman fitting Ginny's description had come into town that morning between half past seven and eight, and had purchased groceries.  She was pushing a pram with a small child in it who had red hair.  She loaded her groceries in the pram and left, presumably heading home.  That was the last anyone saw of her.

"We need to get Harry," Ron said, "and we need to get him now.  He'll just be beside himself once he finds out they're missing."

"We also need to contact the Aurors, Ron.  Why don't you and Arthur go to the Cannons' pitch and tell Harry, while Molly and I will take care of notifying the Aurors.  Someone from their division should be here by the time you get back," Hermione suggested.

Ron nodded is head in agreement, and bent down to kissed his wife.  Then he and his dad Apparated straight to the Cannons pitch.

********************************

Harry had been playing in a scrimmage between the starting line-up and the first reserve team.  He was currently circling high above the pitch on his Firebolt, in search of the Snitch.  He was keeping his eye on the other Seeker, in case he happened to spy the Snitch before Harry did.  Just as Harry was executing a Wronski Feint and the other Seeker was right on his tail, he caught sight of the two red heads.  Ron was trying to catch his attention, and Arthur was standing next to him, looking very grim.  Harry pulled out of his dive, and landed his Firebolt.  Walking up to Ron and Arthur, he was intercepted by Oliver Wood.

"Harry, what in bloody hell do you think your doing walking off the pitch like this?"

"Hi, Oliver.  We're sorry to interrupt, but this is an emergency," Ron said to Oliver and Harry.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry asked, somewhat out of breath from the game.

"I'll tell you what's wrong; YOU JUST WALKED OFF THE BLOODY PITCH IN THE MIDDLE OF A GAME, POTTER!!" yelled Wood.

"Oliver, calm down.  This is _IMPORTANT_!" bellowed Ron into Oliver's face.

'Would you please tell me what you and Arthur are doing here?"

"Yes, I'd like to know why you are interrupting my practice!" interjected Oliver

"Oliver, for the love of God, put a sock in it; Harry's wife and son are missing!" Ron said, without thinking.

"WHA…what?" stammered Harry.

"Harry," Ron began, grabbing is friend by the shoulders. "Ginny and James are missing.  Mum showed up today at half past nine and they weren't there.  There was a note that said she took James and they went into town to the grocers, but it looks like they never made it back.  Dad and I have checked Hogsmeade, and she was there at the store, but no one saw her once she left there.  Mum and Hermione have checked the Grove out completely, and didn't find any sign of them there, either.  It's like they disappeared."

"Oh my God, you're kidding, right?  They can't be gone; they can't!"

"Harry, I'm sorry but, they are.  Mum and Hermione were flooing the Aurors and we need to get home as soon as we can so we can get them to start a search."

"Has anyone checked Hogwarts?  Maybe she went early into her office…."

"Mum checked, Harry.  McGonagall is searching the grounds for them.  Come on, we need to hurry."

But Harry stood frozen in his spot, broom hanging from his hand.  By this time, the rest of the team had gathered around the foursome, and had heard the gist of what was going on.  Oliver turned to Harry and Ron, and said, "Harry, I'm so sorry.  We'll cancel practice for today and the team will head out to Hogsmeade and help in the search.  We'll come to your house and organise from there once we get changed. "

"Harry, come on, Mate.  We need to get back.  Do you think you can Apparate home?"

Harry looked at Ron and nodded his head, unable to speak.  He was in shock – his wife and son were gone.  _Gone.  Where could they be?_

With that, Arthur and Ron grabbed Harry's arms to steady him as they Apparated to the Grove.

*****************************************

The throbbing in her head was horrendous.  It was cold, dank and dark, wherever she was.  She was laying face down on a stone floor.  She pushed herself up to her hands and knees and steadied herself.  What was she doing and where _was_ she?  How long had she been out?  She put her hand up to her temple and felt a small congealed mass.  She had, at some time, cut her head.  _How had that happened?_

Then Ginny remembered – _I was walking home with James from Hogsmeade and then 'Stupefy' _– _oh my God, where's James?  Panic set in, as she tried to adjust her eyes enough to the darkness of her surroundings to search frantically for her son.  She cringed from the pain that shot through her body, as she quickly pushed herself up to a standing position.  She heard a small cry and followed it to find James' pram in the corner.  Gingerly, Ginny picked her son up and comforted him.  Carefully, she checked him over; he didn't look injured, which caused her to sigh in relief.  She wished she could say the same about herself.  In addition to the gash in her head, she ached all over, as if she had been in a fight.  Her clothes were torn and dirty and she couldn't figure out what exactly had happened from the time she was stunned until now.  She searched for her wand, which, of course, was nowhere to be found. _

She settled herself down on the cold stone floor and began nursing her son.  He eagerly latched on and began feeding, as Ginny assessed her current situation.  She and James were in some sort of stone room, probably a dungeon, possibly in the basement of some building.  It was cold and dark, not to mention wet – not the best environment for an infant.  She was without her wand – her only mode of defence since her skills at wandless magic were only good for lighting bluebell flames.  She would have to search this place for a jam jar, so she could at least cast a flame in it for light.

Once James had finished eating, Ginny settled him back into his pram, and set about on her search of her prison.  She found that the food she had purchased at the Hogsmeade grocers was sprawled across the floor by the pram.  It looked as if whoever took her and James threw their belongings in here as well.  At least she had a bit of food to munch on to keep up her strength.  She had no idea who kidnapped them or why, but she had a feeling she was going to need every ounce of strength she had to get her and James out of this situation.

As she made her way around the room, she found her handbag that she carried James' extra nappies and supplies in.  She pulled out an extra blanket and tucked it securely around James in the pram.  He had fallen back asleep – she was thankful that he was too young to realize what trouble they were in.

Ginny continued to look around.  She stumbled upon a small jar, and proceeded to light a bluebell flame in it. _At least now I have some light_, Ginny thought to herself.  Taking a good look around, she saw many artefacts that appeared to be connected with the Dark Arts.  Ginny shuddered.  _Where are they holding us?_

Suddenly, Ginny heard footsteps.  She quickly extinguished her flame, and hid the jar.  She laid back down where she woke up, and pretended to still be unconscious.  She wasn't ready to face her captors – yet.  She wanted more time to assess her situation, if she could get it.  The wooden door of the room opened, and everything was still for a moment.  The next thing she heard was the door closing again, and the footsteps retreating.  Ginny waited until she didn't hear them anymore, then got up and re-lit her light.  She wanted to be well prepared for whatever she was going to have to face.  

*******************************

Ron and Arthur, with Harry between them, Apparated to the Grove.  Harry nearly collapsed as they arrived.  Easing him into a chair, Ron turned to Hermione and said, "Are the Aurors here yet?"

"Not yet, Ron, but they promised to send someone right away."

Harry leaned forward in his chair and placed his head in his hands, mumbling, "This can't be happening.  They can't be gone."

Hermione knelt down beside Harry, and put her arm around his shoulder.  "Harry, who on earth would have taken them?"

Harry looked up and gave the one word answer that Hermione actually already knew.  "Malfoy."

*********************************

Standing in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, Draco looked on as Stacia and Mrs. Howard readied the children for their journey.

"Draco darling, you did make sure the floo connection was open to Mother's house, correct?"

"Yes, Stacia.  Everything's in order.  Please try and have a nice visit.  I'll join you in the next few days, and we'll go on holiday.  All of us – together."

Draco felt a small tug at his robe.  As he looked down, Adrienne was looking up with her round, grey eyes.  "Why we go, Father?  Why we go?"

Draco bent down to eye level with his daughter.  "Because Adrienne, I have business here, and I want you to go visit Grandmother."

"You come, Father, you come NOW?"

"No, I can't come now.  But I'll come in a couple days.  I promise."

Standing back up, Draco approached Stacia and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  "You better go, love.  I'll join you as soon as I can.  Tell your mother hello for me."

"Yes, darling, I will.  Come along, sweetheart," Stacia said as she grasped her daughter's hand.

"Adrienne, you and Garrett be good for Mother, Grandmother and Mrs. Howard.  I'll see you soon," Draco said, looking at his daughter. 

Stacia took a bit of floo powder, threw it into the flames and stepped into the fireplace with Adrienne and their bags.  Adrienne said, "Bye Father," as Stacia looked Draco straight in the eye and called out "Bucher Manor!"  They were gone with the roar of the flame.  Mrs. Howard followed Stacia's lead, carrying Garrett and her bag.  As she stepped into the flames, Draco nodded to her and said "Good day, Mrs. Howard."  Mrs. Howard nodded, smiled and was gone.

Draco stared at the flames for a moment longer, then turned and headed toward his dungeons.

********************************

"Okay, Harry, we need to go through the story one more time with both you and your mother-in-law.  When exactly did you leave this morning, and where were your wife and son?" 

Harry looked up from where he was sitting and let out an exasperated sigh.  "I left for practice at half past six.  Ginny and James were in the kitchen, finishing James' breakfast."  Standing up and pacing back and forth, he continued, "Look, I just want to get out there and start looking for my wife and son.  Matter of fact, I know I can lead you to where they are.  I would bet a million Galleons that Malfoy kidnapped them.  And if we don't get to them soon, I'm not sure what he'll do to Ginny or James.  His hatred for us – the Potters and the Weasleys – goes back at least two generations, maybe more.  The git _thinks he's the Dark Lord – he's definitely crazy enough to kidnap my son and wife!"_

Auror Michael Jones looked at Harry.  By the way Harry was pacing, Michael could tell he was a loose cannon.  He knew good and well that if the Department of Magical Law Enforcement didn't act quickly, Harry would take things in his own hands, and try to raid Malfoy Manor with or without a search warrant.  But protocol being what it was, Jones knew he had to try to _persuade Harry not to act irrationally.  He knew that was going to be hard – very hard.  He knew that if his own wife and son were missing, he'd be acting in the same manner that Harry was.  And Harry had good reason to believe that Malfoy snatched his family – the long standing grudge between the two had always been well known, not to mention the fact that Malfoy had held Potter captive for four long months before Potter escaped.  Both had an axe to grind with the other.  Malfoy was probably seeking revenge on Harry for escaping by taking his wife and son.  And Harry's axe was the same as the rest of the Wizarding World – Dark Magic can't win._

Michael laid a hand on Harry's arm as the man paced past him.  "Harry, try to calm down.  You and I both know that we _have to have a reason to search Malfoy Manor.  And at this point, Malfoy has given us none – there's no clue to indicate that he has Ginny and James.  He hasn't even set off any Dark Magic alarms at the Ministry for us to investigate.  At this point, we have nothing to go on.  I know that's hard…."_

"Hard? _Hard_?  You're bloody right it's _hard!  It's __my wife and __my son that are missing.  And I'll guarantee you, Mike, if the Ministry of Magic doesn't come up with some way of raiding that mansion, I'm going there and getting in with my bare hands if I have to.  My whole life is being held captive in that house.  __Do you understand me?  I don't think either of them has been hurt yet, at least not seriously.  Gin and I can usually tell when one of us is bad off, and I can't feel anything out of the ordinary.  But I will not sit around here and _wait_ for the department to follow protocol.  This is my wife and son we're talking about!"_

"Harry," Hermione addressed him quietly, "calm down.  We'll find them.  But we have to remain calm if we're going to do them any good.  Going off half-cocked to Malfoy Manor is going to do nothing but entice Malfoy even more.  We need to come up with a well thought out plan so no one gets hurt or killed in the process of rescuing them.  And you have to remember, we don't know for sure that Malfoy has them.  It would be the obvious thought that he does, but we don't know that for fact.  We need to continue to comb Hogsmeade, Hogwarts and this area for them.  We need to double check everywhere – even here at the Grove.  Just to make sure."

"Hermione's right, mate.  As worried as I am, and as sure as I am that Malfoy has them, we do need to make sure we didn't miss something around here," Ron added.

Harry looked from one of his friends to the other.  "I know you're right, but I feel so _bloody helpless right now.  I know Malfoy has them; __I know it.  And I want to get that bastard before he does anything to my family."_

**************************************

Draco wound his way through the tunnels to the dungeons located under Malfoy Manor.  He had Crabbe and Goyle posted down the hall from the cell where the Potters were being held.  He wanted to find out the status of his _"prisoners"_.  

"Crabbe, is she awake yet?"

"No, my Lord, she isn't.  We checked about fifteen minutes ago, and she was still out cold."

"Well, when she does wake up, make sure she doesn't try to escape.  Put her in a body bind if you have to and only release it when the brat cries.  We will take care of _disposing of them in the morning; then we can decide how we'll __inform Potter of his family's __demise.  He'll quickly go out of his mind with grief, and we'll be able to kill him easily."_

"Yes, my Lord, but why are we not disposing of them tonight?"

"I have plans for tonight, men, and it involves an old school flame named Pansy."

  
*******************************************

"Harry, we did it!"

Harry looked up from his chair in the kitchen.  "Did what, Mike?"

"We have a search warrant – for Malfoy Manor!"

Harry smiled for the first time since Ron and Arthur showed up at practice.  "Really?  You do?  Can we go now?"

"Hold on, Harry.  You are no longer with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.  You can't go on this raid."

"I _am_ going on this raid, Mike.  It's my wife and son!"

"Harry, protocol does not allow…"

"I don't rightfully care what protocol allows or doesn't allow.  I AM GOING WITH YOU!"

"Alright Harry.  You can go with us, but you have to stay outside the house.  No one is allowed to participate in raids except for Ministry employees."

"Does that mean I can participate, Mike?  After all, I'm a Ministry employee, just not an Auror," said Ron, hoping he could help find his sister and nephew.

"I don't know, Ron; I'll have to check.  Usually its members of the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts that go on raids with us, not members of the legal team."

"Yes, but if we find Ginny and James, Malfoy will be needing a legal team – "

"And that would disqualify you, Ron, because you participated in the raid," Hermione reminded him.

"Bloody hell!  That means I can't go then.  How about Dad?  He works for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office.  Maybe he can go?"

"Well, I suppose he can go, Ron; the charge that allows us to raid Malfoy Manor has to do with Dark Artefacts.  It is an old charge – one from Lucius Malfoy's day, but we can still act on it and search the place.  Your father could participate under normal circumstances," said Mike. 

"Great!  I'm sure Dad will want to help out.  Can the rest of us go and watch?"

"Absolutely.  Matter of fact, if we find Mrs. Potter and James there, I want you there to help us with removing them.  If they're injured or anything, we need to be able to get them to St. Mungo's immediately, and it would be helpful to have her family nearby."

"When do we raid?" asked Harry.

"Approximately one hour from now.  The Department is assembling a team as we speak, and they will meet us at Malfoy Manor.  They'll notify us when they are leaving the department and we will Apparate there."

"I just hope we are in time," Harry replied, looking at a picture of Ginny and James.

*************************************

Ginny quietly made her way around her prison – again.  She had walked around and around the place at least a hundred times, looking for another means of exit, besides the main door.  She had touched any and every stone that looked remotely like a trick knob that could possibly open a secret door.  She had, so far, found nothing.  She could tell that there was a lighted passage on the other side of the door.  She could see light coming in from the crack at the bottom.  The door was solid wood and she was sure she could set a bluebell flame on it to burn it down; but she was also sure there was some sort of guard on the other side of the door waiting for her.  If she and James were going to escape, they'd have to do it in a quieter manner than burning down the door.  There were no windows letting in any light, so there was no exit that way.  Frustrated, Ginny continued to pace and look for a means of escape again with her bluebell flame.

James had stirred periodically, but had eaten and slept a great deal.  He was being such a good baby and Ginny hoped that he would continue to be good until she got them out of there.  

Hearing a soft "pop", Ginny looked about to see a house-elf standing there, holding a tray of food.  Ginny walked over to where the elf was and bent down.  He looked at Ginny with big round eyes.

"Missus, food for you, Missus.  Bentley brought food for strength."  And with that the house-elf disappeared.  

Ginny examined the tray of food and took a bite of one of the sandwiches.  She hadn't realized how hungry she was.  She figured she had now been held captive for at least ten hours, maybe longer.  Ginny found that the elf had left some pureed food for James, too.  She ate some of the food he left, and hid the rest.  

Ginny began to pace again.  _How was she going to get them out of this place?_

**************************************

Malfoy stood in his drawing room, looking out on his front lawn.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled to himself.  "It figures Potter would show up with an army of Aurors looking for his wife and brat."  He smiled a most feral smile.  "They'll never find them, of course, but they can search _all they want."_

He made his way quickly to the entrance of the dungeons.  "Goyle," he called down, "We have company.  Make sure Weasley and that brat stay quiet."

Draco walked swiftly back up the hidden staircase as he heard the rap on the front door.  He closed the secret panel in time for the butler to answer the knock.  The butler showed the group into the drawing room, where Draco walked in quickly, his robes billowing out behind him.  He surveyed the group.

"What is the meaning of this?" Draco snapped at the Auror who appeared to be in charge.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm Michael Jones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.  We have a warrant to search these premises.  There is an outstanding charge of Dark Artefacts that was placed on your father and this house, and we have a warrant to raid your home.  Please step aside."

"What, Potter didn't want to join the raid? Pity, really.  He and I go back a long way."

"Mr. Potter is no longer in our employ.  Therefore he is not authorized to assist in this raid.  Step aside, Mr. Malfoy, or my men will have to use force."

"Oh, by all means, raid away.  I'm sure you will find _nothing out of the ordinary," sneered Draco, as he stepped aside and the Aurors began their business._

******************************

"Harry, do you think they found them?"  Ron asked as they stood shivering a bit on the front lawn of Malfoy Manor.

"I don't know, Ron, I just don't know.  You know Malfoy as well as I do.  He is a tricky git; if he has them and doesn't want anyone to find them, then he probably has his ways.  I just hope Mike and the others are searching for secret passages.  The slimy git probably has tunnels and dungeons under this place.  But I would bet the entrances aren't well marked.  Why don't we poke around a bit out here and see if we find anything.  It couldn't hurt…"

"Harry," interrupted Hermione, "you're not to participate in this raid – at all.  That means you're not to be doing a sweep of the grounds.  Let Mike and his men do their work."

"Hermione, it's so damn hard for me to just sit back and do nothing.  This is Ginny and James we're talking about.  How can you be so calm?"

"I'm not calm, Harry, I'm really not.  I am just as worried about them as you are.  But we have to try to remain at least a bit calm in order to think clearly.  We want to be able to help them however we can."

"Exactly.  That is why I want to begin checking the…"

"Look!" Ron interrupted.  "Here comes Mike!"

Michael walked over to where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were standing.  He had a very grim look on his face.

"We are turning up absolutely nothing – nothing.  We have searched the place from top to bottom looking for secret passages and any clues.  We can't find Ginny and James anywhere in that mansion, and we haven't found any Dark Artefacts either.  I've told the men to go over the place another time.  Malfoy has been quite cooperative, but we've had an odd request, Harry."  Michael paused.  "He wants you to come in and help."

"He does?  Well, isn't that interesting."

"Yeah, I think he wants you to look for yourself.  Personally, I think he has them, and he doesn't want you to succeed in finding them.  I don't want to lead you into a trap, Harry, so be careful.  I'll be right there with you."

"Okay, Mike.  Let's go."

Harry and Michael walked back to the Manor as the others looked on.  As they arrived at the front door, Malfoy flung open the door, and said, "Potter!  So _good _to see you.  Won't you come in and help in this little search party?"

"Where do you have my wife and son, Malfoy?"

"Whatever are you talking about, Potter?  I don't have your _lovely wife and _adorable_ son."_

"Yes you do, Malfoy.  You know it, I know it, and this whole group knows it.  Where are they, dammit!"

"I was told this raid had to do with Dark Artefacts; not with your wife and son.  Are they missing?"

"Don't be such a pain, Malfoy; you know they're missing, because you have them!"

"Oh, I do, _do I_?  Well, why don't you search my home for _yourself?  You'll see that I have __nothing to hide, Potter.  Absolutely _nothing_ to hide."_

Harry turned on his heels and began looking around Draco's home.  It was a very dark place, with a lot of very expensive artwork and dark rich fabrics.  The drawing room they were standing in was done in dark reds, almost the colour of blood, with fabrics of velvet and silk.  The floor was covered in a dark oriental style rug.

Harry picked up the edge of the rug, and flipped it up.  Finding a trap door in the wooden floor, Harry called Michael over.  Together, he and Michael pulled the door open and Michael shined his lantern in the hole.  There was a small room below, but it was completely empty of everything but a small bed, table and lamp.  It was quite clear from the dust in the room that no one had been in there for several years.

Looking up, both Michael and Harry questioned Draco for an answer.   The man shrugged his shoulders and said, "Father was a bit paranoid, and had a small bedroom put in down here, in case of emergencies.  You can see it hasn't been used recently."

Michael moved to shut the door, but Harry stopped him.  He said, "I want to go down and check for secret doors.  Stay here and I'll let you know what I find."

Harry jumped down into the small room.  He lit his wand with "_Lumos" and began exploring.  He checked every wall and crevice he could find for a secret passageway, but to no avail.  There was nothing in here that wasn't seen by the eye._

Harry called up to Michael, "There's nothing in here."  He climbed out of the room, and they lowered the door, replacing the carpet as they had found it.

Two hours later, Harry and the Aurors still had found absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.  If Draco had a secret passageway, they hadn't found it.  Harry was not willing to give up the search, but Michael told him they had to go – the Aurors had searched an hour before Harry joined in, and they hadn't found a reason to continue the search.  As they left, Michael reminded Draco, that they could come back at any time, with another warrant.  Draco just smiled, and said, "Search away, I have nothing to hide."

As Harry turned to go, Malfoy said, "Oh, and Potter, I _do hope you find your wife and son in time.  I would hate to hear of __anything happening to your little family." _

Harry turned back around to say something to Malfoy, but Michael grabbed his arm, and said, "Harry, let's go home."

***********************************

Several hours later, Draco dismissed the butler for the night.  He was having a "visitor" that he didn't want Stacia to know about, so he sent the old faithful butler to bed.  He poured himself a brandy, lit a cigarette and waited.  If he knew Pansy like he thought he did, he knew she wouldn't be late – not for a night of great sex.

A rap at the door signalled her arrival, and he answered it, letting the short pure-blood witch in the house.  He took her hand and led her into the drawing room, where he offered her a drink.  Accepting the offer of a brandy, Pansy took a long drink from her glass before lighting her own cigarette.

 "So Draco, where are the wife and brats off to this time?" purred Pansy as she snaked her hands around his waist from behind.

"I've sent them off to see Stacia's mother.  The nanny too.  The only one here right now is Alvin, my butler.  The rest of the staff is out, except of course, the house-elves.  I can't get them to go out for the night no matter what I offer them.  They're too damn faithful sometimes."

Pansy laughed, "I never thought I'd hear you talk about house-elves like that.  You usually like to be waited on hand and foot, Draco."

"Ah yes, unless of course, I am hosting another woman.  I would prefer my wife not to find out about our little escapades."

"What other women do you host?"

"Just you, love, but I prefer us to have the house to ourselves when you come to visit.  And the house-elves make that difficult."

There were several moments of silence before Pansy spoke again.  "You know, you and I could have been great together, darling.  We could have done _great_ things."

Draco turned around and looked down at the witch.  Sighing, he said, "Pansy dear, we've gone through this before.  You are too smart for your own good.  You would have had to know all my plans, which would have made you a dangerous asset.  We could have been great together – true – however; I need the trophy wife that doesn't ask questions.  Besides, you and I _are great together when Stacia's away, aren't we?"_

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Pansy purred, "Of course we are, darling.  I just wish I could have been that wife that bore your heirs.  But at least I still get you while your wife's away."

Bending down to kiss her deeply, Draco wrapped his arms around her.  Allowing his hands to roam freely over her body, he kissed her neck and throat while exploring.  Hearing her moans, he smiled a dangerous smile.   He then lifted her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

******************************

Morning was dawning on the Grove, and it was quite apparent that the occupants of the house had not had any sleep all night long.  Harry continued to pace the room, as reports came in from family and friends about their search for Ginny and James.  Unfortunately, nobody was finding anything – no Ginny or James, no clues to their whereabouts, no nothing.  Harry had search for a while, and when he became frantic, Hermione had escorted him back to the Grove to get him something to eat and to rest.  Of course, he didn't eat much, nor did he rest – he just paced and said how he needed to get back in the search.  But Hermione had held firm, and made her friend stay at the house.

Hogwarts was still being searched by the professors and any sixth or seventh year student who wanted to volunteer.  Most of them did, as they were all quite fond of Ginny as their Transfiguration instructor.  Hogsmeade was being effectively covered by the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team, who had cancelled practice to help Harry search.  Every home and business in Hogsmeade had been visited by someone inquiring about the young mother and son.  Ginny's brothers were searching the Grove and its grounds.  That left the Aurors with the task of overseeing all the different searches, and with staking out Malfoy Manor.  They were also responsible for coming up with any other possible scenarios that could have happened and following up on them.  Unfortunately, it appeared that Ginny and James had basically vanished.

"They've been gone twenty-four hours, Hermione.  Where are they?" Harry said, as he finally sat down, and placed his head in his hands.

"I don't know, Harry, but we're doing everything we can to find them.  I'm sure we will."

Harry ran a hand through his coal black hair, and sighed.  "I just hope we find them soon, and I hope we find them alive."

  
********************************************

Ginny heard the door to the dungeon open and saw light come in.  She was lying as if she hadn't regain consciousness yet, but someone walked over and kicked her in the side.  She rolled over and held her side and looked the perpetrator straight in the eye.

"Ah, she awakes from her beauty rest," Goyle said, as he nudged her again with his foot.

"What am I doing here?" she gritted out between her teeth.

"Lord Malfoy requested your presence, and Crabbe and I complied with his request by bringing you here.  Matter-of-fact, our Lord is waiting for you and your brat in his drawing room."

Reaching down, he grabbed Ginny by the arm and hoisted her up to her feet.  She yanked her arm out from his grasp and walked over to the pram and picked up James.  Goyle grabbed her by the arm again, and Crabbe, who was waiting outside the door, grabbed her other arm.  They led her through the tunnels to the passageway to the main house.

Stepping into the hall, the men lead the prisoners to the drawing room.  There standing with his back to the door, facing the fireplace, was the man who thought he was the Dark Lord.

"Malfoy," Ginny spat out.

"Ah, Weasley, or, shall I say _Potter?  So good of you to wake up and join our little party.  And who's the little brat in your arms?  Your son?"_

"What am I doing here, Malfoy?"

"Oh Potter, please, you can't be that dense not to know that I brought you here to irritate your dear husband.  Please tell me that my accommodations were to your liking."

"If you can call a cold, dark, stone dungeon accommodations."

"Why, I get the impression you didn't enjoy your time here.  Pity really."

"Malfoy, why am I here?  You know Harry will send out a search party for me, and you know it'll lead right to here."

"Oh Ginny dear, he already did.  And do you know what?  I even invited your _great husband to help in the search.  And they found nothing – __absolutely nothing."_

Ginny swallowed the bile that was rising up in her throat.  "They were here, and they didn't find us?" she said in an almost whisper.

"Oh, yes, they were here – Harry and his _army of Aurors.  And they found nothing."_

"You know, Harry won't stop at that, Malfoy.  You know he suspects you in our kidnapping.  Harry's not stupid."

"Oh I'm sure they'll be back.  They even told me so.  So, I have decided to get rid of you and your brat before they come back."

"And what do you plan to do with us?"

"Well first, _Accio James Potter_!"  Draco pointed his wand at James and James flew out of Ginny's arms and into Draco's.  He laid the baby down on the floor by the fireplace.

"Give me my son back!" Ginny cried out.

"Oh no, Ginny, you see I have _plans for both you and James.  First I think I'll kill your brat right in front of you, so you can watch.  Next, I think I'll show you how a real man has sex with a woman. I'm sure that half a man, Potter, hasn't given you any _great_ sex.  I'll give you a bit of __pleasure before you die.  And if Crabbe and Goyle are good boys, I might let them have a crack at you before I kill you."  Draco's lips had curled into a feral smile as he looked suggestively at Ginny._

Struggling to free herself from the grips of Crabbe and Goyle, Ginny said, "Spare James, Malfoy, spare the boy.  He's only a baby.  Do with me what you want, but spare my son."

"Oh _Ginny_ dear, I'm _afraid_ not.  You see, I'm sure your son will turn out just like his father, and I can't have that happening, now, can I?" 

"No Malfoy, don't kill my son!"

"Say goodbye to your precious James, Ginny!  _Avada Kedavra_!" Malfoy cried out as he pointed his wand at James.

Ginny screamed in agony as she watched the scene unfold before her.  She turned her head slightly at the flash of green light, but then her eyes opened as large as they could when she heard Malfoy scream.  Looking on, she saw that James had somehow deflected the curse and it had gone back on Malfoy.  His fine-featured face was contorted in pain, as his body crumpled to the ground.  

Ginny once again struggled against Crabbe and Goyle, who had loosened their grip in light of what had happened.  Pulling herself loose, she hurried over to James and bent down to pick him up.  He was whimpering softly but appeared to be fine, much to Ginny's relief.  As she picked him up, she heard a loud crack.  Looking back at Crabbe and Goyle, she saw that they were running as fast as they could toward the door.  Ginny continued to pick James up, and looked above her at the sound of another loud crack.  She realized that the ceiling was caving in, probably from the residual of the deflected curse.  Ginny threw herself over James' body, and her world went black for the second time in two days. 

***************************************

"Harry?  Harry?  Come on, Harry, you have to eat!  You need to keep your strength up."

"I know, Hermione, but I'm just not hungry.  I'm just too worried about them.  What has Malfoy done with them?" sighed a very weary Harry.

"I wish I knew.  Maybe we can head back to his manor today and search again.  Mike told him we might come back."

Pacing, Harry said, "You know, that git isn't going to allow us in so easily for long.  He is up to something; I know it – "

As the words left Harry's mouth, he collapsed in a heap on the ground, moaning, "Oh my God, Ginny!"

*****************************

_A/N:  This chapter, for some reason, was extremely difficult for me to write and get right.  I thank my ever-faithful pre-beta and beta, Jen and Julie for working this chapter through with me.  There were lots of corrections, lots of versions, and lots of good conversations on what's going to happen next.  If you think this chapter is good, it's because of these 2 fine ladies.  If you haven't checked out their fanfiction, be sure to – they're under aggiebell and jenadamson.  Thank you, ladies, for everything._

_****************************_

_First of all, I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my work.  I greatly appreciate it, and thank you for your kind words of encouragement.  I will try to address comments and questions from reviews here as best as I can:_

_PoHarryGer__:  Thank you for your kind compliment about becoming an author.  I'm not sure I am that good, but I am enjoying this venue for now._

_Brios__, arios, and D. Torres__: as you can tell by now, this is a chaptered fiction.  It should be about 10 or 11 chapters total.  I do have thoughts of other stories based on these characters, so you may see even more from me in the future _J____

_Annapotter376__:  Letters from Ginny was a one shot deal, as was Letters from Harry, but there is also is this fiction which is chaptered._

_Blind Faeri, SusieQ1, Ranting Idiot, Hannah and Tyster:__  Thank you all for your words of encouragement.  I hope continue to enjoy the story.  It has been fun to write._

_And to Aggiebell_:  Thank you, my dear beta reader for all the wonderfully kind comments you continue to put in your reviews to me.  I appreciate your nice words and all your help and encouragement in this story.  You have certainly helped make this story what it is and helped improve it greatly.  Thanks again for everything! _  ___


	7. Of Love and Loss

**The Homecoming**

**By OHGinnyfan**

_A/N:  Again, the characters are not mine, they belong to JK Rowling.  The setting is my creation._

**Chapter 6**

**Of Love and Loss**

"Harry! Harry! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong, mate?"

Hermione and Ron had rushed to Harry's side when he collapsed to the ground.  As they bent over their friend, he continued to moan, "Oh my God, Ginny!  Not Ginny and James!"

"Harry, what about Ginny?" questioned a quite concerned Ron.

Harry looked up at Ron and said, "She's hurt – badly – I _have_ to find her, and I have to find her _now_!"

"What do you mean 'she's hurt'?  How do you know that?"

"Ginny and I have a bond; we can tell when there is something wrong with the other.  I can tell, Ron, she's hurt.  I think James is okay, but Ginny's seriously hurt.  We have to find her right away!"  

A scream from the kitchen caught both men's attention, and their conversation came to an abrupt halt.  Ron assisted Harry to rise, and they headed for the kitchen with the rest of the family to find out what the commotion was.

Standing in the middle of the room was a much shaken Molly, looking at the Potters' clock, with her hands over her mouth.  The clock hands for Ginny and James had moved – and had stopped on 'mortal peril'.

"Oh my God," mumbled Ron, "you were right, Harry.  We've got to find them _now."_

Panic set in among the Weasleys as they tried to process the information that Ginny was in serious danger.  As they tried to organise where they were going to find her, Michael Jones, Chief Investigative Auror for the Potter case, Apparated into the parlour.  

"Harry, are you there?" Michael called out.  

"We're in here, Mike," called Ron.

Running into the kitchen, Mike said, "Harry, Ron, Malfoy Manor just collapsed!"

"What?"

"Malfoy Manor collapsed upon itself – for no apparent reason.  We were staking it out, and it suddenly fell.  We have no idea why, but I'm telling you that if you still think there's a possibility of Ginny and James being in there, you need to get there right away.  This place is a huge pile of rubble."

Harry's face paled at the news.  He frantically said, "They're in there; I just know it.  Look at the hands on our clock, Mike.  They say that Ginny and James are in 'mortal peril'."

"Let's get going then; we have a lot of digging to do."  Mike Disapparated from the Potters' home.

Taking a hold of Harry's arm to steady him, Ron helped Harry Apparate to the remains of Malfoy Manor, followed by the others.

The group Apparated to the front lawn of the Manor, close to where Michael and his team were stationed.  Harry ran straight to the pile of rubble and started moving it with his bare hands, calling out Ginny's name.  The rest of the family followed and used a combination of magic and brute strength to start digging.  Bill hung back with the Aurors to see if they had any additional information.  They could provide very little besides what the family already knew.

The ones that proved to have the most information were Alvin and Bentley.

Alvin was the wizened old butler that had been in the Malfoy's employ long before Lucius was the head of house.  He had seen many things go on in the Manor, and he was able to at least provide information that there was a red-headed witch with a child in the house.  He thought they were in the drawing room with Mr. Malfoy at the time of the destruction and he was able to direct them to the approximate location.  He also indicated that Mr. Malfoy, his two assistants, the young witch and child were the only ones in the Manor house at the time of the fall, in addition himself and the house-elves.

Bentley was one of the house-elves that worked in the Malfoys' kitchen.  He had actually come with Stacia from Bucher Manor when she and Draco had married.  Although he was faithful to both Malfoys, he tended to favour Stacia, since she had been his mistress for much longer than Draco.  He confirmed the old man's story and said that he had provided food for the witch and her son while they were held in the dungeons.  He, too, believed that they had been brought upstairs before the Manor was destroyed.  Neither Alvin nor Bentley knew what had caused the collapse.

Bill hurried over to where the family was digging.  He relayed the information provided by the Malfoy servants, and directed the family to the place Ginny was located when the house collapsed.  This was all Harry needed to hear.  He quickly moved his efforts to where Alvin had instructed and physically started moving brick, mortar and debris with his bare hands.  He was frantic in his search – his family was apparently buried under the rubble, and he was going to do whatever it took to find them.   Ron was right beside him, digging with his bare hands; just as frantic as Harry.  The older brothers joined in too, using wands and any other means.  Michael summoned additional help, and the search was on.

Digging for what seemed like hours, the rescue crew had no luck in finding anything, let alone anyone.  Molly and Arthur had come, and Molly frantically paced back and forth as the rest of the family moved rubble.  It was a very slow process, and they would stop periodically to listen to see if they heard anything.  Fear was filling each individual assisting – fear that the young mother and son would not be found alive.  As the hours ticked by, it became more and more likely that they would be dead.

Harry couldn't entertain that thought at all.  He concentrated all his efforts on finding them.  He knew they were in mortal danger, but he felt that they were still alive.  He knew though, if the rescuers didn't hurry, his wife and son wouldn't be alive for long.

After another two hours of digging, they stopped for a moment to listen.  They heard a faint, muffled cry of a small child in the area they were digging.  Hearing it made Harry even more frantic as he continued to dig.

*******************************

Stacia was out in the garden of her family home, enjoying a cup of tea and watching Adrienne play.  The autumn weather was beautiful, and although it was a cool day, it was comfortable enough to be outside without a jacket.  She heard a soft 'pop' behind her, and reached to draw her wand.  Turning around, she was surprised to see Bentley standing there, pulling on his ears.

"Bentley!  Whatever are you doing here?  Did you come to visit Mother's elves?"

"No missus, Bentley come to see you, missus.  Terrible things at home, missus – terrible things."

"What terrible things, Bentley.  Is everything okay?"

"No, missus, it's difficult, missus…the Manor…has come down."

"What do you mean 'the Manor has come down'?"

"The house, missus, the house is no more.  It is gone, missus; Bentley saw it fall."

"What?  What about Mr. Malfoy?  Why isn't he here telling me this?"

"Bentley doesn't know where mister Malfoy is.  House fell missus, and mister Malfoy not outside."

"Do you mean the house fell with Mr. Malfoy _inside_?"

"Yes, missus, the house fell on him and the pretty witch with the baby."

"Pretty witch?"

"Yes, missus, the master's guest had a baby and was pretty."

"What is going on now?"

"People digging – looking for the pretty witch and baby.  Her husband and family digging, missus."

Stacia was quiet for a moment, as she processed the information that Bentley had shared.  Their house and all their possessions were apparently gone – the house collapsed for some reason.  Draco was inside at the time, and hadn't been seen since.  From the sounds of it, there were people searching frantically for whoever Draco had at the house at the time.  _He was cheating on me with more than just that Parkinson cow, thought Stacia to herself.  __And with a woman who had a child!  _He is such a bastard_.  Stacia mentally prepared herself to go inside and tell her mother the news, and to ask that the children stay with her while she go back and sort out the mess at home._

*****************************************

"Harry! Harry! We've found someone!"  Bill called out to his brother-in-law.

Harry moved over to where Bill was digging, and helped him move the large amount of debris that was covering the blood soaked robe that was sticking out.  The two men, in addition to Ron, lifted a large piece of debris and all gasped with what they saw.  There laid Draco Malfoy, his eyes open with a look of horror, his skin even more pale than normal, his wand firmly grasped in his hand.  Throwing the stone aside, Bill bent down and checked for a pulse.

"He's dead."

The family looked at one another, fearing what else they would find, when they again, heard the muffled cry of a baby.  Bending down to remove Malfoy's body, Michael Jones caught sight of a lock of red hair.

"Harry, your wife's a redhead, like the rest of the family, right?"

Harry nodded, and looked down at where Mike's eyes were trained.

"Oh my God, that's her hair!"  Harry frantically began digging again.  Fred and George lifted a large stone and tossed it aside.  Underneath they found a pair of badly crushed legs.  Digging even faster, they soon uncovered the unconscious body of Ginny, cradling a crying James under her.  Bill bent down and checked for her pulse, being careful not to move her.  Harry sat transfixed, staring at his wife and holding her hand.  He was whispering, "Oh my God, Ginny – please don't let her be dead; Oh my God, Ginny – please don't let her be dead."  Hermione lowered herself next to Harry and worked on freeing James from Ginny's grasp.

"She's alive, but barely.  I had a hard time finding a pulse.  We need to get her to St. Mungo's right away," Bill grimly said.

Harry, breathing a sigh of relief, laid himself down next to his wife cradling her still body.

"I've called for the Emergency Medical Wizards.  They are setting up portkeys to activate once they're here to transport her, James and Malfoy to hospital," Michael said.

Hermione managed to free James, calmed him down and began checking for injuries.  She gasped.  "Harry," she called, "you need to see this."

Rising up from where he was laying, he asked, "Is he okay?  Is he injured?"

"He seems fine, although I'll let one of the EMWs check him over too.  But look at this."  Brushing the hair off his forehead, Hermione bent down to show Harry his son's face.  There, etched in his forehead, just like his father's, was a lightening bolt wound.

"Bloody hell," breathed Ron as he looked over Hermione's shoulder.

"Sweet Merlin," Molly whispered as looked over at her grandson.

Harry looked up at Hermione and blinked.  _What had happened here?_

**********************************

Stacia Apparated to the front lawn of what had been Malfoy Manor.  Now, in place of a house, there stood a pile of rubble.  Even though she wasn't particularly fond of the house, it took her breath away.  The sight before her was incredible; the house was in shambles; Aurors were crawling everywhere, in addition to a bunch of redheaded wizards.  _Were they Weasleys?  Was it Ginny Weasley that Draco had at the house?_

Straightening her robes, Stacia continued to observe the destruction from a distance.  A dark-haired wizard was walking beside a stretcher with what appeared to be a mediwizard.  _That dark-haired wizard is Harry Potter, so that must be Ginny Weasley on the stretcher.  Why on earth did Draco have her at the house for?  He couldn't stand the Potters or the Weasleys, so I know he wasn't sleeping with her._  Suddenly the stretcher, the mediwizard and the dark-haired wizard were gone.  _They must have portkeyed to St. Mungo's, she thought to herself.  Also quickly leaving, probably by portkey, was another mediwizard carrying a baby.  The rest of the Weasleys appeared to be Disapparating from the property; however, the Aurors were still going through the rubble._

Stacia again straightened her robes, and started walking toward the debris with her head held high.  Michael Jones looked up and saw her heading toward him, and he immediately met her half way, turning her away from the debris.

"Are you Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes, I'm Anastacia Malfoy.  What has happened, and where's my husband?"

"I'm Michael Jones of the Division of Magical Law Enforcement.  I'm afraid, Mrs. Malfoy, that we found your husband dead.  I'm terribly sorry for your loss.  We are preparing to take his body to St. Mungo's for a post mortem to verify his cause of death, but we believe he died in the collapse of the building."

Visibly shaken, Stacia asked again, "Do we know what happened?"

"Not yet.  There were two people found with your husband at the time of the collapse.  One is a male infant and the other is a witch who is in grave condition.  We don't know if she'll live to tell us what happened.  The butler and one of the house-elves escaped unharmed, but they knew nothing about what caused the house to fall.  Do you know, Mrs. Malfoy, if there was anyone else in the house at the time?"

"No, I don't.  I left yesterday with our children to visit my mother.  I don't know if Draco had any other…_visitors_ at the time."

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Malfoy.  Would you like to accompany your husband to St. Mungo's?  An EMW is attending to his body."

"Yes, sir, thank you."

Michael gently led a shaken Stacia over to where the EMW had Draco's body lying on a stretcher.  Bending down, Stacia touched his face.  Mumbling to herself, she said, "Draco, what were you doing this time, love; what _were _you doing?"

**************************

Upon arriving at what was left of Malfoy Manor, the EMWs split up into three teams of two.  One set attended to James, who, with the exception of the scar, seemed perfectly fine.  It was decided that he would be taken to St. Mungo's as a precaution, and given a full check up there.  Another set of EMWs attended to Malfoy's body, preparing it for transport to hospital for a post mortem to determine the official cause of death.  The final set attended to Ginny.

The situation was grim – the EMWs could give no hope of her chance of survival.  They performed whatever magical triage they could to stabilise her for transport.  They levitated her to a stretcher, and instructed Harry that they would be portkeying to the Emergency Room of St. Mungo's and that he would travel with them.  Taking hold of the large ring that the EMW provided, Harry felt the familiar pull behind his navel that occurred with portkey travel.

Once Harry arrived in the Emergency Room, one of the EMWs attending to James arrived a few minutes later, carrying him.  A receptionist for the ER led Harry to a waiting room, while Ginny and James were taken to examining rooms.  Unable to sit down, Harry paced the room in large, quick strides.  He wife was in critical condition – it didn't take a healer to figure that out.  He could tell by looking at Ginny and could feel from their connection that she was seriously hurt by whatever happened at Malfoy Manor.  He knew there was a good possibility she wouldn't pull through this; that he would be left alone without his soul-mate to raise their son.  He began praying to every deity he could think of to spare his wife.  His son appeared to be relatively unharmed from the whole ordeal – he was thankful for that.  But Ginny…_his Ginny might not live. _

 Suddenly a burst of red-hair came rushing through the door of the waiting room.  The Weasleys had Apparated to St. Mungo's and had come through the front door of the hospital and proceeded to the ER.  Finding Harry, they all began questioning him at once as to what Ginny and James' current conditions were.

"I haven't heard anything yet.  When we arrived, they took Ginny and James each to an exam room, and ushered me into this waiting area.  No one's told me anything yet," Harry said, frustrated at being separated from his wife and son.

Arthur walked up to the receptionist, and questioned her quietly about his daughter and grandson's conditions.  She politely told him that they would be informed of any information as soon as the exams were over.  Arthur returned to the family and relayed the information.

Hours passed as Harry paced the room.  Ron had joined him in pacing, along with Ginny's other brothers.  The remainder of the family sat in silence – waiting for any news whatsoever.

The silence was broke by the healer in charge of the ER.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you please?"

Harry hurried over to where the healer stood.  The man began to lead Harry to a private consultation room, when Harry stopped him and asked if Ginny's parents could join them.  The man nodded in agreement; Harry called Molly and Arthur over and they all followed the healer into the room.

Closing the door, the man began, "I'm Dr. Terrell, head of trauma here at St. Mungo's.  First of all, Mr. Potter, your son James appears to be fine, with the exception of the wound on his forehead.  I can't for the life of me figure out how he got it, other than from debris – we have checked him over from head to toe, and scanned his body for any residual curses, and he appears perfectly healthy.  He will be released to you shortly."

"That's a relief; can I go back and see him once we're done here?"

"Of course you may.  The news I have concerning your wife, however, is not as good."  Dr. Terrell paused to collect his thoughts.  The room was deathly silent; Harry, Molly and Arthur all held their breath as they waited for him to continue.

"Mr. Potter, I won't lie to you; your wife is in grave condition.  I'm not sure we can save her, truthfully, but we're doing everything we can to try.  We currently have her stabilized and we hope that she remains that way.  We have scanned her body for curses, and frankly, we found a bit of residual from what appears to be _Crucio_ and _Stupefy_, but nothing to cause her severe injuries.  We believe that all the damage done to her body is a result from the house falling on her.  The report I got from the EMWs was that she apparently shielded her son with her body, and that's why he isn't more severely injured.  But she took the brunt of the debris to her legs and back.  She did tuck her head under her as best as she could, which saved her from having a head injury.  Her legs and back, though, were not as fortunate.  There is severe nerve and tendon damage.  We've done all we can to repair them, and we have her on intravenous potions to help in regenerating them, but we're making no guarantees that it'll work.  Her spine was only mildly injured, and we were able to repair most of the bone damage easily.  However, the damage to her legs is quite severe.  _If she survives, she may never walk again; the damage to her lower extremities is _that_ great."_

Harry let out the air he was holding and looked at the grim wizard.  Molly sat beside him, whimpering softly, while Arthur, pale from the news, tried to comfort her.  Harry took a deep breath and began, "Okay.  We can deal with that once we know for sure she'll live.  What else is wrong with her?"

"Miraculously, there doesn't appear to be any internal organ damage.  She did lose a lot of blood with the injury to her legs, but we are transfusing her with a couple of units and that should take care of the problem.  She also has suffered a broken arm, which is repairable, and she is on an IV potion for that.  She is still unconscious; and that concerns us greatly.  We don't know how long she will be in a coma.  Another possibility is that if she survives, she might never wake up."

"Wha-What?" Harry whispered in disbelief.  "She may remain in a coma _forever?" _

"Unfortunately so, Mr. Potter.  Comas are hard to judge.  We never know if or when a patient will wake up from one.  Her body is stable at the moment, and so, she is resting comfortably.  We are hopeful that her body needs the rest to repair itself, and that she will wake in the future.  However, there are no guarantees.  When you and the rest of the family visit with her, we suggest you talk with her, as if she's awake.  We don't know how much patients hear while they're comatose, and hopefully by hearing your voices, she'll try and wake up.  We talk to our comatose patients while we make rounds or while the mediwitches are in their rooms taking care of their basic needs.  We suggest that families do the same thing."

"When can I see her?"

"Soon.  I'll check and see what's going on with her care, when I take you back to see James.  You can probably sit with your wife for a bit here in the ER until we move her to a room.  Once she is in her room, you will then have twenty-four hour access to her, since you are her husband.  The rest of her family will have to abide by our visiting hours which are ten AM until eight PM daily."

Dr. Terrell paused and looked from Arthur to Molly to Harry.  He continued, "If you don't have any questions, you can rejoin your family in the waiting area while I check on your wife and son.  I'll come and fetch you, Mr. Potter, and you may go back to their exam rooms.  Again, I'm terribly sorry I don't have better news about your wife's condition."

Harry thanked the healer, who turned and left the room.  Harry and Arthur assisted a much shaken Molly up from her seat and led her back to the waiting room.  Once there, Harry and Arthur told the family about Ginny's dire situation.  Everyone was silent in disbelief that she might not live.  Harry also mentioned Dr. Terrell's suggestion of talking with Ginny when they visit.  He hoped that she would hear them, and fight to come back.

*********************************

"Mrs. Malfoy, we're ready to portkey to hospital," one of the EMWs told Stacia.

She looked at her, nodded and followed the instructions given to her in order to portkey her with Draco's body to St. Mungo's.  Upon arriving, she found herself in the middle of a busy emergency room, where she was led to the exam room with her husband's body.  Since it was already determined that he was deceased, they allowed Stacia to remain in the room.

A healer walked into the room, and shut the door.  Turning to address Stacia, he said, "Mrs. Malfoy, I'm Dr. Terrell, head of trauma here at St. Mungo's.  I'm terribly sorry about your loss.  We will be transporting your husband's body to the morgue shortly.  Please take time to say any good-byes you would like prior to that.  Also, we will need for you to speak to one of our mediwitches concerning permission to perform the post mortem and who your husband's body is to be released to once the post mortem is complete.  Please check with the mediwitch station after you are done saying your good-byes.  Again, I am terribly sorry for your loss."

The healer left Stacia alone with Draco's body, closing the door behind him.  Sitting down, she took his cold hand in hers and held it for a moment.  Looking over, she noticed someone had shut his eyes.  Those piercing, grey eyes that seemed to look down into her soul.  Those eyes that seem to know everything about her.  Those eyes that she would no longer look into.  Standing up, she looked at Draco's body.  The EMWs had been able to relax the shocked look on his face.  He looked like the Draco she fell in love with – handsome with his perfectly chiselled features.  Using her hand, she brushed a lock of his white-blond hair out of his eyes.  _Draco would never look this dishevelled, she thought_._  He was always perfect in his appearance, and here he was – dirty from the fall of the Manor with his hair all messy.  Going to the sink in the room, she retrieved a washcloth and ran warm water on it.  Stacia returned to Draco's side and wiped his face clean of the dirt that covered it.  She took a comb out of her handbag, and combed his hair neater.  "There, love; you look like yourself again," she mumbled to herself.  She took his hand in one of hers and caressed his face with her other.  Shaking her head, she again asked herself, __Draco darling, what were you doing this time?_

Bending over, she gently kissed his cool lips, and squeezed his limp hand.  She muttered, "Good-bye love," as she straightened up, turned and walked out of the room.

***************************

"Mr. Potter, you may come back now."

Harry looked up from his seat, and stood to follow Dr. Terrell to the exam rooms.  As the healer led him through the maze of hallways, he asked Harry, "Who do you want to see first, Ginny or James?"

"I think Ginny.  You said that James would be released shortly, and I don't want to leave him once I see him.  I think I'll visit with Ginny first and then go fetch James."

"Very well.  Once we move her to a room upstairs, you may visit anytime, day or night."  Stopping in front of a closed door, Dr. Terrell said, "Here we are."

The healer opened the door and allowed Harry to pass through.  He shut the door behind Harry, so that he and Ginny would have some privacy.  Harry stood there for a moment, staring at the broken body of his beloved.

Walking around the bed, he began to process the extent of all her injuries.  Her legs were currently both splinted, and held in the air by some sort of magical contraption.  Her left arm was also splinted.  Her face had a large gash by her temple, in addition to many smaller scratches.  Her face was coloured in spots by the purple and blue bruises that had formed.  She was scraped and bruised all over her body, and her long hair was pulled out of the way and laid up on her pillow, dirty from the debris of the collapse.

Harry took a chair and sat at her side.  Cradling her right hand, he looked at his wife.  He stood briefly, brushed a stray lock of hair out of her closed eyes, and placed a chaste kiss on her warm, bruised lips.  He sat back down and tried to hold back the sob that was threatening to overtake him.  He didn't succeed – in the quiet of her room in the emergency department of St. Mungo's, Harry Potter laid his head on his wife's hand, and sobbed.

Harry didn't know how long he had sobbed once he'd managed to stop.  He sniffed, and looked again at Ginny.  Her breathing was regular and her chocolate brown eyes were closed.  Those wonderful, brown eyes that constantly danced with merriment.  Those lovely, brown eyes that looked into his soul and knew everything about him.  Those chocolate brown eyes that he longed to see again.  Remembering what Dr. Terrell had told him about talking to a comatose patient, Harry started a one-sided conversation with the love of his life.

"Ginny darling, it's me.  I'm here with you.  James is fine; please don't worry about him.  We need you to get strong and wake up and come home with us.  Please Gin – please try.  I love you, sweetheart.  Please get better so we can be a family again."

Harry sat for a few moments longer and then said, "Gin, I have to go get James.  They're releasing him from hospital today.  The mediwitches are going to move you to another room soon and I'll be there as soon as I can.  I need to get James taken care of."

Harry stood up and bent over his wife again.  He kissed her lips and both her cheeks and squeezed the hand he was holding.  Turning and looking over his shoulder, he said to her, "I'll be back, Gin. I promise.  I love you, darling."

*************************************

_A/N:  As always, this chapter would not be possible without the assistance of my wonderful pre-beta and beta, Jen and Julie.  These ladies have helped so much on this fiction, and I am grateful for all they've done.  _


	8. Talks and Realizations

**The Homecoming**

**By OHGinnyfan**

_A/N:  Again, the characters are not mine, they belong to JK Rowling.  The setting is my creation._

**Chapter 7**

**Talks and Realizations**

Harry closed the door to Ginny's room in the emergency department and looked around for Dr. Terrell.  He had no idea which room James was in, and he didn't want to unnecessarily wander through the ER.  Dr. Terrell came out of a room down the hall from Ginny's, looked up and saw Harry.  Calling to him, he motioned Harry down the hall.

"Mr. Potter, your son's ready to be released to your care.  We were having a hard time calming him down enough to eat while you were visiting with your wife, so I fetched your mother-in-law to assist with him until you were ready to take him home.  I hope that was acceptable to you."

"Of course.  Is Molly still in with James?"

"Yes, she is.  She walked into the room and James immediately raised his arms to go to her and calmed right down.  She was able to get him to take a bottle and to eat some food.  She rocked him to sleep and is currently sitting in the room with him."

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for my family.  Which room are Molly and James in?"

"They're in this room right over here.  I'll fetch a mediwitch to come in and go over his release orders.  Then you're free to take your son home."  Dr. Terrell paused a moment before continuing, "Your wife will be moved to her own room in about an hour.  Do you want me to floo your home with her location?"

"Yes, that would be fine.  As soon as I get James settled at home and see if Molly can help me with him, I'll be back to sit with Ginny."

Harry quietly went into the exam room where James was sleeping.  Molly looked up as he opened the door and went in.  Getting up from the rocker, she walked over to her son-in-law and enveloped him into a large hug.  Through her tears, Molly asked Harry, "How is she?"

"Stable.  She looks like she's been in one heck of a fight; she's so bruised and scratched.  But her breathing and vital signs appear to be regular, so that's a good sign.  She is resting comfortably – she doesn't seem to be in any pain at the moment.  They'll be moving her to a regular room shortly."  Harry stopped to catch his breath as he loosened his hug and looked at his mother-in-law.  "Molly, I have no right to ask you this, but can you help me with James?  I need to be here with Ginny.  She needs me right now, and although I know James needs me too, I think Ginny needs me more.  We have to get her to pull through this coma and get better.  We just have to.  And I feel I need to be here to help her.  I don't know if I can help or not, but I feel I need to be here as much as possible to try.  Can you help me with James – _please?"_

"Of course, Harry.  You know I will.  I'm certain the rest of the family will also help however needed.  You're right, Harry – we need for her to wake from that coma.  I'm certain with you here and talking with her, it'll help.  You two have always drawn on each other's strength during difficult times.  We'll figure out a schedule so you can be here as much as you like.  I can bring James to visit during the day, and he can stay with us at the Burrow at night.  Don't worry about James – he'll be fine – we'll see to that."

Harry grabbed Molly in a bone-crushing hug and whispered, "Thank you Molly.  Thank you.  I don't know what I'd do without you or the rest of the family.  Thank you."

"Harry, you're family.  You always have been.  Don't think anything of it.  We're here for you and Ginny.  We just have to make certain she gets better."

 "Right you are about that," Harry said as he smiled at his mother-in-law.  "I need to see a mediwitch about having James released.  She was supposed to come in here to meet with me.  Can you stay here with him while I go and try to find one?"

"Of course, dear.  I'll stay right here until you come back."

Harry left the room, and headed to the mediwitch station.  The woman at the desk directed him to a short, round witch who was in charge of discharges.  She sat down with Harry and had him sign the appropriate paperwork for James' release and gave him instructions on the care of his wound.  Harry was told that James would need to be brought back once a scar had formed for a consultation on whether or not they'd be able to remove the mark permanently.

Harry returned to James' room, and found his son awake and playing with Molly.  James squealed in delight when Harry walked into the room, and immediately raised his arms for his dad to hold him.  Harry reached for his son and hugged him fiercely, while James began to babble all sorts of baby gibberish.  Looking at Molly, he said, "Let's head back to the Grove and get James settled.  I'd like to come back in a bit and stay with Ginny.  I'm certain one of her brothers will stay here with her until I get back."

"I'm certain you're right, dear.  Let's go.  We can floo from the fireplace in the waiting area.  We can see who'll stay and who'll go home."

************

Harry returned to St. Mungo's two hours later, after settling James at home with Molly and showering.  He packed a bag with some necessary toiletries and clothes to take to hospital with him for both he and Ginny.  His plan was to stay by her bedside as much as possible.  Molly, Penny, Fleur and Hermione had all agreed to help with James, and would bring him to visit Harry and Ginny during the day at hospital.  At night he'd stay at one of their homes, so Harry could stay with Ginny.  He knew he'd have to leave at some point and talk with Oliver about the Quidditch season.  He just didn't see how he was going to play with his wife at death's door.  He knew he'd have to forfeit his position on the Chudley Cannons for this season.  He hoped that Wood wouldn't hold it against him, and allow him to try out the next season.

Checking for directions to Ginny's room at the information booth inside the hospital entrance, Harry was directed to the fourth floor.  This floor was considered the long-term resident area of the hospital.  The Janus Thickey Ward was also located on the fourth floor and was home to Neville Longbottom's parents and Gilderoy Lockhart.  Harry hoped that Ginny's stay wouldn't be as long term as most residents.

Room 405 was a private room, located at the end of the corridor.  Harry quietly opened the door and entered, finding Ginny lying peacefully on the bed with Bill and Ron sitting on either side of her.  On seeing Harry, both men stood up and walked over to hug their brother-in-law.  

"How is she?  Any change?  Did the move from the ER go okay?"

"No changes, unfortunately.  She has been resting quietly and has remained stable, even with the room change.  The mediwitch used charms to clean her up.  How's James?  Is he okay?" Ron asked, rubbing his temples.

"He's fine.  Molly's with him at the Grove.  We got him settled.  She's staying the night with him there, and then she'll bring him here tomorrow.  He'll be spending his nights at either the Burrow, or with Percy and Penny, or with one of you two.  He'll spend his days here with Ginny and me."

"How are you holding up, Harry?" asked Bill.

Harry sighed.  "I'm as good as can be expected in light of what's happened.  I'm holding myself together for Ginny's sake – and for James' sake too, for that matter.  I plan to be here as much as I possibly can to pull your sister through this.  We need to get her to wake up from this coma.  I need her more than she realizes.  And I need to make certain she gets better and comes home."

Harry sat down in the chair on Ginny's left side.  He took her hand, and began to absent-mindedly stroke it.  Ron and Bill looked on, as Harry softly began to talk with Ginny – whispering words that both men were certain were for Ginny's ears only.  Looking up, Harry smiled at both Ron and Bill.  "Thanks for staying with her until I was able to get back.  I really appreciate it.  I didn't want her left alone."

"No problem, mate.  Do you want us to stay with you for awhile?" Ron asked.

"No, we're fine here.  You two go home and get some rest."

"Harry, it's really no problem for me to stay."

"Ron, go home; see your wife; get some rest.  I'll see you tomorrow, I'm certain.  I'll be fine here alone with Ginny.  If there are any changes in her condition, I'll floo you, I promise."

"Well, all right, mate.  If you need anything, let us know.  We'll see you in the morning."

Ron and Bill silently let themselves out of Ginny's room, leaving Harry alone with his wife.  He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips and cheeks and whispered, "I love you, Gin.  I'm here with you.  James is fine – he's with your mum.  We need to concentrate on getting you well, so we can get you home again."  Harry sat back in his chair and held his wife's hand.  Closing his eyes, he prayed a silent prayer to any deity listening to spare his wife.  Eventually, sleep claimed the exhausted man.

************

At seven in the morning, Harry woke with a start as a mediwitch entered the room to check Ginny's vital signs.  Harry had stood up and drawn his wand before he really knew what he was doing.  The mediwitch stopped dead in her tracks, afraid that Harry would hex her.

"I'm sorry I startled you, Mr. Potter.  I'm Elisabeth, your wife's mediwitch for the day, and I'm here to check her vitals.  This is standard morning procedure."

"Of course it is.  I'm sorry I frightened you.  I wasn't awake when you came in and I didn't expect to wake up like that."

"Well, the witch on night shift neglected to tell me that you were in here with your wife.  I'll make certain to be a bit more conscientious in the future.  Would you like to step out of the room for a moment while I check your wife over and do her morning bath?"

"Yes, I think I'll run to your tearoom and see if I can get anything to eat."

"That's fine, Mr. Potter.  It's on the fifth floor."

"Thank you.  I'll be right back."

Harry bent over Ginny, kissed her, told her he'd be back, and left the room.

Harry left and made his way to the fifth floor.  Once there, he found the hospital gift shop to be open and purchased a large bouquet of flowers to brighten Ginny's room.  He then headed to the tearoom and purchased take away for breakfast.

Returning to the fourth floor, he found that the mediwitch had completed her assessment on Ginny, and that Ginny was freshly bathed and resting.  He entered the room, settled the flowers and his breakfast on the small table, and greeted his wife.  If Dr. Terrell believed that talking to a comatose patient helped, Harry was certainly going to do it.  He spoke words of love to his wife, told her about the flowers, and settled himself down to eat.  He noticed a copy of _The Daily Prophet had been delivered in his absence, and he grabbed it up and looked at the headline._

**"Is the Son of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' also a 'Boy-Who-Lived'?"**

**Malfoy Manor falls and son of Harry Potter lives through the ordeal******

By Rita Skeeter, staff writer, _The Daily Prophet_

Yesterday, due to an undetermined cause, Malfoy Manor collapsed upon itself leaving the occupants inside either dead or fighting for their lives.  This reporter has found out that among the occupants present at the time was the son of "The-Boy-Who-Lived", James Arthur Potter.  The young son of Harry Potter has survived the fall of the house with only a scrape to his forehead.  Interestingly enough, we have obtained information that the cut to the boy's head closely resembles the scar on his father's forehead – a lightening bolt.  How did the boy get such a cut?  Was it from debris?  Was it from a curse?  And mostly, what were young James and his mother, Ginny Weasley-Potter, doing at Malfoy Manor in the first place?

In addition to James' and his injury, his mother was severely injured and is not expected to live.  The owner of the mansion, Draco Malfoy, was found dead at the scene.  Mr. Malfoy was sole heir to the Malfoy fortune when his father, Lucius, was killed in the war and his mother, Narcissa, died three years later of brain cancer (a Muggle disease).  He is survived by his wife of five years, Anastacia Bucher-Malfoy and two children.  Funeral arrangements are pending due to the investigation surrounding his death.

Mr. Malfoy was a well-known businessman who was rumoured to be involved in dark magic….

Harry threw down the newspaper and snorted in disgust.  "Rumoured to be involved in dark magic,"_ Harry mumbled to himself,__ "yeah, right.  He was involved up to his eyeballs, Rita.  Anyone with half a brain could see that."  Harry was also angered by the presumption that Ginny would not live.  How could a newspaper print such rubbish?  Of course, it __was Rita Skeeter reporting, the bug herself.  He should have known better than to read anything reported by _her_.  Her sources were usually not very honourable._

Finishing his breakfast, Harry pulled out a stack of parchment and a quill.  He had thought about the time he was in captivity and how Ginny had written him letters that she couldn't send.  He decided he would write her letters while she was comatose, so that when she woke up, she'd have a record of what went on while she slept.

8 October

Dearest Ginny,

So much has happened to you in the last forty-eight hours that I don't know where to begin.  It's hard to believe that a mere three days ago, our life was normal.  Now there's nothing normal about our life.  You and James were taken by Draco Malfoy – kidnapped from Hogsmeade – and now you lie in a coma.  What transpired between your disappearance and now, I have no idea.  Only you know, Ginny sweetheart, and I hope you can wake up soon and share your story.

What I can tell you is that Malfoy Manor fell – with you and James in it.  James is fine – he has a minor cut to his forehead, but other than that, he's fine.  Your family will keep him while I visit with you.  You, my love, are in a much more dire condition than our son.  You currently lie in a coma that no one knows if you'll wake from.  Your body's badly broken and bruised.  You're resting comfortably and healing as best as you can thanks to the potions that St. Mungo's has you on.  You, James, Malfoy, and a couple of servants were the only ones apparently in the house.  The servants made it out with no injury.  Malfoy, however, is dead.  I can't say that I'm sad about this.  Malfoy has made our lives miserable since we were eleven years old.  He was a man dealing in dark magic and one that needed to be taken down for it.  And apparently he was.  We know no details – the manor fell and Malfoy died, while you and James lived.  When you awake, we hope you remember so you can share what really happened.

I want you to know, sweetheart, that I love you with all my heart.  I'll sit by your side until you wake and recover.  You and James are my life, and I can't imagine my life without either of you.  You have to pull through this, Gin; you just have to – for your sake, for my sake, for James' sake.  He needs you as much as I do, Gin.   We both need you.  And we'll do whatever it takes to get you well.  We'll call in whatever specialists we have to – Wizard or Muggle.  You_ will_ come back to us.

Until you're awake, I'll write letters to you and take pictures – just like you did when I was out on assignment.  I don't want you to miss a single day of James' progress nor anything newsworthy.  When you're able, we'll read these letters together.

That's all for now, love.  Just know that I love you from the bottom of my heart, and I'm here for you – in good times and bad.  I look forward to the day you wake up and I can look into your wonderfully warm brown eyes again.  Sleep well and heal well sweetheart.  I miss you.

All my love,

Harry

************

"Anastacia?  Anastacia?  Are you in there, dear?" called her mother from the parlour.

"I'm coming, Mother, what is it?"

"You have a floo call – from St. Mungo's – about Draco's post mortem report."

Entering the parlour, Stacia saw the head of a man that she didn't recognize in the fireplace.  "I'm Anastacia Malfoy.  How may I help you?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm Dr. Kerr, healer in charge of post mortems.  We have the report of your husband's cause of death.  We'd like you to come to our office as soon as possible to discuss it please."

"You need to meet with _me _about the results?  Is there something _unusual about them?"_

"I can't discuss that with you over the floo network, Mrs. Malfoy; therefore we need to meet in my office at St. Mungo's."

"Of course.  What time should I arrive?"

"Now is fine, provided you're not busy at home."

"I'll get my cloak and be in your office in ten minutes.  Good day."

"My office is on the first floor.  Ask at the information desk for directions.  Good day, Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Bucher."  The head disappeared.

"I wonder what they have to tell me about Draco that I have to be told in person," Stacia said to her mother.

"I don't know, darling.  It does seem to be an odd request."

"Well, I'll see soon enough.  Mrs. Howard has the children upstairs.  I shouldn't be gone long."

And with that, Stacia retrieved her cloak and Disapparated from her childhood home to the front doors of St. Mungo's.

************

Anastacia arrived at the office of Dr. Kerr after asking for directions at the information booth.  Walking up to the receptionist in his office, she gave her name and purpose for her visit.  The aged coroner came out and greeted her, and led her to a private conference room.

Shutting the door, the healer turned and looked at Stacia.  He guessed she had no idea what her husband had been doing at the time of his death, but he knew he had to question her for the official report that would certainly follow once the results of Draco's post mortem were revealed.  Smiling, he asked, "Mrs. Malfoy, do you have any idea what exactly your husband was doing at the time of his death?"

"No sir, I don't.  I wasn't at the manor at the time.  I had left with our children to visit my mother.  What did you find out upon examination?"

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, your husband didn't die in the collapse of the house, as we had originally suspected."

"He didn't?  Then, how did he die?"

"Well, when we scanned the body for residual curses, we detected only one.  He died by the Killing Curse."

"What?  Are you telling me that someone killed my husband by _Avada Kedavra_?"

"Unfortunately, yes.  And the odd thing about this is the curse was apparently cast by his wand – the wand that was found in his hand.  We ran _Prior Incantato _on the wand, and a ghost image of Mr. Malfoy came out, so we know that his wand cast the fatal spell."

"How could that be possible?  I've never heard of anyone casting the Killing Curse on themselves."  Stacia paused for only a moment, "And frankly, Draco had no desire to die, let alone kill himself."

"I know, Mrs. Malfoy; it makes no sense to us either.  We were hoping you might have had some knowledge as to what went on before the house fell.  We will have to submit an official report to the team of Aurors investigating the case and we're trying to make sense of our findings."

"Does anyone know about this yet?"

"No.  We felt we needed to notify you prior to releasing this information.  Once the press finds out, it'll be all over the papers."

"Thank you.  Where's Draco's body now?"

"Still in the morgue.  We're awaiting the arrival or the funeral home to release his body to them."

"Very well.  Thank you for the information.  Good day."  Stacia shook Dr. Kerr's hand, turned and left.

************

Anastacia Bucher-Malfoy stood poised outside the door of room 405 at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.  She was dressed in a very simple black dress with her blonde hair tied back in a knot at the base of her neck.  Her make-up was simple – basically she was the picture of a widow in mourning.  Situating her cloak on her arm, she rapped on the door of Ginny Potter's hospital room.

"Come in," called a male voice.

_That's Harry, thought Stacia.  Slowly opening the door, she entered the quiet room._

Harry looked up from the parchment he was working on and visibly took in a breath.  He was clearly surprised by Stacia's presence.

"Anastacia, whatever are you doing here?" Harry spoke as he rose from his chair beside Ginny.

"Hello, Harry.  I came by to check on your wife.  I understand she was present at my home when the house was destroyed.  I came by to see if she could shed some light on what happened to my husband."

"Well, Anastacia, I'm afraid that she's still unconscious from the whole ordeal.  I'm anxious for her to wake up too, so we can find out what exactly your husband was doing with my wife and son.  After all, he _did kidnap them"_

"Kidnapped?  Ginny and your son were kidnapped?"

"Yes; they were taken two days ago from Hogsmeade.  We mounted a search that led to your home.   We searched the house – very thoroughly, I might add.  Malfoy even invited me in to look around.  _Me, of all people – the man he despised the most.  But we could find nothing – nothing at all.  No hidden passages, no evidence that Ginny and James were there.  The next thing I know, I'm told that there were witnesses who saw a redheaded witch and baby with Malfoy before the Manor collapsed.  We dug with our bare hands until we found them.  Ginny was critically injured, and at this point, we're not certain she'll live.  James was fine, except for a cut on his forehead.  We found Malfoy too; he was already dead by the time we got to him."_

"James only has a cut?  Do you know how he got it?"

Harry silently offered Stacia a chair, while sitting down himself.  After she sat down, he answered, "No.  The healers are truly baffled.  The cut resembles my scar from Voldemort – the one from when he tried to kill me as a baby."

Stacia put her hand to her mouth.  "Oh my goodness," she mumbled.

"What?" inquired Harry.  "What is it?"

"Well, this isn't public knowledge yet, but it will be as soon as the coroner releases Draco's post mortem report.  Draco didn't die in the collapse of the house – he was killed by the Killing Curse.  The healer who did his post mortem performed a _Prior Incantato_ on his wand, and a ghost-like image of Draco came out.  You know as well as I do that Draco wouldn't have killed himself, and his wand was found in his hand.  I wonder…."

"If that curse was meant for James, and he somehow deflected it."

"Yes."  Stacia blinked and looked at Harry.  She processed the information that was swirling in her head.  Slowly, she started, "I'm so sorry, Harry.  I really am.  I didn't know what Draco was up to this time.  I had my house-elf, Bentley, keep his eyes and ears open after Draco sent the children and me to my mother's.  He was very good at getting his family out of the way when he was doing unfavourable things.  I told Bentley that if Draco's dealings had anything to do with humans, to help them however possible.  I hope he was able to help them somehow."

Harry looked at Stacia incredulously.  "You did that?  Why?"

"Harry, just because my husband dealt in dark magic doesn't mean I did.  I know you think all Slytherins are sleazy, underhanded creeps, and frankly, most are, but I'm smart enough to know what's right and what's wrong.  I've been causing problems in Draco's plans for months.  Who do you think sent that house-elf to you with your wand when Draco had kidnapped you?  It was me, Harry; me.  I sent Bentley to you with your wand.  Me – Draco's _trophy wife.  Who would have thought someone so close to Draco would betray him?"_

"Why Anastacia?  Why'd you do it?"

Stacia laughed. "First of all, Harry, call me Stacia.  Anastacia is much _too formal.  Why did I do it?  I'm not really certain, honestly.  I think mostly I was tired of being Draco's _perfect_ trophy wife.  All his followers thought I was just a pretty face with no brains.  Draco definitely treated me as if I didn't know what was going on.  But what my dear husband didn't realize was, I knew most everything he was doing.  I even knew about his affair with that cow, Pansy Parkinson.  I knew, Harry, and he never suspected me.  I helped you when I found out that Draco had written me completely out of his will.  I was able to sweet talk him into adding a clause that if he died performing dark magic that I would inherit everything.  If he died any other way, then our children would be his only heirs.  I knew exactly what he was doing.  The only reason Draco married me was so he could have a legitimate male heir.  He didn't want me to have any of his money.  I got him drunk one evening and had our lawyer over and got him to agree to the clause.  I performed a memory charm on him, and he was never any wiser to it."_

"I'm surprised that Malfoy even had a will.  Rumour had it he was looking into becoming the next Voldemort and becoming immortal."

"The rumours were true, Harry.  He _did think he was the next Dark Lord, and he _was_ trying to figure out how to live forever.  But Draco was smart enough to know that he might not succeed, and he wanted to make certain that the children were taken care of.  Especially our son, Garrett."_

"If you knew all this, why did you ever marry the slimy git, Stacia?"

"Well, our families thought it was _good business._ I knew that Draco would provide well for our children and me.  I also liked the idea of being the trophy wife at first. After all, that was what my mother and Narcissa were.  It was in our breeding.  And honestly, at one point, I did love him.  But as the years passed and I saw exactly what Draco was up to, I realized I wanted more than this.  I wanted to raise my children different than how Draco and I were raised.  I didn't want my children raised so closely around Death Eaters and dark magic.  But I knew I couldn't leave him -- he would have had someone kill me.  So I decided to hinder his plans as much as possible."

"That's quite a risk you took, Stacia.  You know he would have killed you if he had found out you were spoiling his plans."

Stacia shrugged.  "Probably.  But I felt it was worth the risk.  When he kidnapped you, Harry, I really saw what Draco was truly like.  I always knew you and he hated each other in school, but I saw a loathing in Draco I had never seen before.  He truly despised you, Harry, and I never figured out why he couldn't just leave you alone.  Once I really saw what Draco had become, I knew what I had to do."

"I'm sorry for everything you've gone through, Stacia.  I can't say I'm sorry that Malfoy's dead, though.  He's made my life miserable for fourteen years.  He was dealing in magic that has no place in this world.  Something needed to be done to him."

Stacia sighed.  "I know.  But you do realize, Harry, that just because Draco's gone, doesn't mean that dark magic's gone.  There were plenty of people who were Draco's followers.  I'm certain one of them will be more than willing to take over."

"Unfortunately, you're right.  I'm certain someone _will take his place."_

Stacia looked at her watch.  "I need to go.  Thanks for talking with me, Harry.  You were always nice to me in school; despite the fact I was a Slytherin and Draco's girlfriend.  I'd like to talk with Ginny once she wakes up, if that's okay with you.  I need a statement from her concerning Draco's activities, so that I can claim Draco's inheritance."

"It shouldn't be a problem.  Unfortunately, it may be a while until she wakes.  Someone will let you know, though, when she does.  And Stacia – thank you.  You answered a lot of questions I had."

"I hope Ginny and James recover from their ordeal.  And Harry," Stacia paused, "I'm sorry for everything that's happened."

Harry smiled sadly and said, "Thanks Stacia.  I'm sorry too."

The widow smiled, turned and left the room. 

************

_Darkness.  Pain.  Voices.  Sleepiness._

_Is that Harry?  Where am I?  Why can't I wake up?_

_Softness against my sore lips.  If I could just open my eyes, but I am so sleepy…._

************

Stacia entered the funeral parlour of Johnson and Marks and was immediately greeted by Matthew Marks, owner and operator of the wizarding funeral home.  Mr. Marks, recognising Stacia immediately, asked, "Is there something I can help you with, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes, Mr. Marks; has Draco's body been transported here yet from St. Mungo's?"

"Yes, it just arrived a few hours ago.  Mr. Johnson is in the process of preparing it for cremation as you requested.  Would you like to view the body again, before we proceed?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I would.  I'm having a difficult time believing my dear Draco's dead.  If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to say good-bye again."

"No trouble at all, Mrs. Malfoy.  We at Johnson and Marks try to make your experience with losing a loved one as pleasant as possible.  Death is such a difficult time in anyone's life, and we try to make certain that we accommodate you, the survivor, as much as we can.  Please sit down and allow me check on your husband's current state.  I want to make certain that he's presentable."

"Thank you, Mr. Marks."  

A moment later, Mr. Marks returned and escorted Stacia to the funeral home's preparation chamber.  It was a sterile looking room with a lot of stainless steel, chrome and tile.  Mr. Johnson stood next to Draco's body, which was naked and draped from the chest down with white linen and lying on a stainless steel table.  Stacia walked over to it and touched his cold face.

"Mrs. Malfoy, we had already started preparing your husband for cremation.  We have removed his clothing and personal articles that were with him at the time of death.  Mr. Marks will give those to you as you leave.  The process of cremation will begin shortly after you leave.  I'll leave you alone now with your husband."

"No, Mr. Johnson, you don't need to leave.  I just needed to see Draco for one last time.  You will find out that the circumstances surrounding his death were a bit _suspicious.  I needed to verify for myself one more time that he was truly dead, and that this truly was my husband.  Now that I see that it is, I ask that you be certain to cremate him.  I'm certain his _friends_ would love to get their hands on his body, and I want nothing to happen to him.  Please assure me that you will cremate him as soon as possible."_

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy.  We guard the bodies of loved ones very carefully so that nothing happens to them.  If you wish, you may stay and observe the process, if that would make you feel more comfortable with your final instructions."

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson.  I do want to insure that nothing happens to Draco's body.  If you don't mind me observing, then I will stay."

"Very well, Mrs. Malfoy.  Please have a seat over there at the desk."

Mr. Johnson finished the final preparations on Malfoy's body and moved it to the furnace to proceed with the cremation.  Once the burning began, Stacia got up to leave, satisfied that Draco was truly dead, and that no one would be able to steal his body for any dark magic rituals.  The last thing she wanted was her husband coming back from the dead.

************

Harry Apparated to the Chudley Cannon's pitch to take care of business with Oliver Wood.  It had been almost a week since Ginny and James were found in the rubble of Malfoy Manor, and Ginny had continued to remain in stable condition.  Her healers were fairly optimistic that she would survive the ordeal, however, they still weren't certain as to when she'd wake up or _if_ she'd wake up.  Harry remained optimistic, and maintained a bedside vigilance as much as possible.  When he wasn't there, another family member was.

Molly had brought James to the hospital daily, and usually spent part of her day with them, visiting.  Molly was currently sitting with Ginny and James while Harry was at the field.

As soon as Harry Apparated to the pitch, Oliver called a break and landed his broom close to Harry.  Walking up to him, Oliver asked, "How's Ginny?"

"Stable.  They're pretty certain that she'll live, but they don't know whether or not she'll wake from the coma or when. Her body _is healing, though, and she doesn't appear to be in pain."_

"Well, that's good news at least.  How are you holding up and how's James?"

"Jamie's well, thank you.  His cut is healing nicely, and should be completely healed in another week.  Me? Well, I'm holding up.  I'm exhausted, but I'm okay."  Harry paused as he looked down at his feet.  Looking back up, he began, "Oliver, I need to talk with you about my position on the team.  I can't leave Ginny alone for long periods of time right now.  I'm not certain when I'll be able to.  With that being said, it's not fair to you to hold my position for me.  So, I need to resign my spot on the team.  I hate to do that to you, but I feel at this point, I can't fulfil my contract.  I'm sorry, Oliver; I hope that if my situation improves that you'll allow me to try out again next year."

Oliver looked at Harry and shook his head, "Harry, I don't want you to resign your position.  I can understand what you're going through.  Currently, we have moved you to the second reserve team, and plan to leave you there.  If something happens to both of our other Seekers, then we'll re-evaluate your position.  As of right now though, you're still a member of this team, and _will remain one.  When you're able, come back and practice with us.  I know it won't be until Ginny is back up and around, but you can always come back.  And I'm counting on you to try out for next year's team.  I see great things to come from you, Harry.  Great Quidditch wins."_

Harry looked at his captain, dumbfounded.  He shook Oliver's hand, and said, "Thanks, Oliver.  Thank you so much for being so understanding."

Oliver smiled, "You're welcome, Harry.  If anyone deserves a break in this life, it's you.  Go on back to hospital, and don't worry about us.  Concentrate on getting your family well."

Harry smiled back at Wood, said, "Thanks again," and Disapparated from the pitch.

************

Harry Apparated to the front door of St. Mungo's, and hurried to Ginny's room.  As he opened the door, he heard voices other than his mother-in-law's, and found Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore visiting with Molly and James.  Smiling, Harry greeted his former teachers and reached for his son, who had started squealing when he saw his father.

"Professors, it's so nice to see you both.  Thanks for coming by."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Ah, Harry, it's good to see you too.  Molly's been filling us in on Ginny's condition.  It sounds like she is making progress even if she hasn't awakened yet."

"Yes, she is.  Her body is healing as well as it can.  The mediwitches have started to do some therapy on her legs and arms to keep them from wasting away.  I wish we were getting some sort of response from her, even if it was something very minor.  And I wish we knew she could hear us and respond."

"Give her time, Harry.  She went through a terrible ordeal.  And we still don't know what she went through before the house collapsed," answered Professor McGonagall.  Looking over at James, she said, "He looks like he came out of the ordeal with nothing more than the cut on his forehead.  Do you know what caused it yet?"

"Nothing official; however, I have my thoughts.  Malfoy's wife, Anastacia, came by about a week ago after she met with the coroner about Draco's cause of death.  Apparently, he didn't die when the house fell – he died prior to the collapse – by the Killing Curse – and it was cast with his wand."

"Draco cast _Avada Kedavra_ on himself?  That makes absolutely no sense.  The Draco I knew when you were in school certainly didn't have a death wish," replied McGonagall.

"That's essentially what Stacia said to me.  I'm wondering if he didn't try to kill James with the curse, and it deflected back on himself.  It would explain the cut on James' head.  It does resemble my scar from Voldemort.  But how did Jamie deflect it?"

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore began slowly, "I would think it was deflected in much the same way as when you were a baby – because of the love you and Ginny have for James, it protected him from the curse.  Much in the same way as your mother's love protected you from Voldemort all those years ago.  A better question might be, why did the deflected curse kill Draco, and not Voldemort?"

"That is a good question, Albus; do you have any theories?" McGonagall asked the aged professor.

"Not really, Minerva, not really.  The only theory I have concerning Draco's demise is that he hadn't made any attempts to protect himself or to become immortal yet.  Therefore, the curse deflected back killed him.  He most certainly wasn't expecting that to happen, I'm certain, even though the same thing happened between Harry and Voldemort."

"So you think Draco was trying to kill James when the house collapsed?" asked Molly.

"Yes, I'd be willing to bet on it.  And I bet his plan was to kill Ginny after James.  But instead of succeeding, he died in the process and the house collapsed.  We still don't know what caused that.   And we may not know until Ginny wakes up," Harry answered rubbing his eyes.

"We must be going.  We just wanted to stop by and see how our Transfiguration teacher was doing.  Please let us know when she wakes up.  And she needn't worry about her classes -- Professor Dumbledore and I are sharing the responsibility."

Harry got up as the professors made their way to the door.  "Thank you so much for stopping by.  Please come by again, when you have time.  We'll let you know when she wakes."

Professor McGonagall hugged both Harry and Molly, while Professor Dumbledore shook their hands, and they turned and left.

************

_Why can't I open my eyes?  My eyelids are so heavy.  I hear voices and I want to call out but I can't.  Where am I?  What has happened?  And where's James?_

************

_A/N:  A huge thank you to Jen and Julie for their continued patience with me.  They have been wonderful, and I appreciate all they've done.  I have learned so much from these fine ladies._


End file.
